


Casual Resuscitation

by capnvanillawithsprinkles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Torture, Very rough scenes., Victim/survivor story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles
Summary: In NYC Detective Regina Mills is returning to work after the death of her partner, an event that had her kidnapped, beaten and tortured leaving her vulnerable. Emma Swan, an EMT, saw her at her most vulnerable. Mills hates being seen as weak. The two butt heads as their paths continue to recross reminding the brunette that living is much more than breathing in and out. Henry Swan charms his way past a cold heart reminding he and his mother that sometimes strangers are only people we haven't met yet. This is a SQ fic.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this one works. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know if this one is worth finishing. And, yes, there is a series of murders that happen but none of them are our characters.
> 
> I am also shooting for a Wed./Sat or Sunday update schedule.

Regina squared her shoulders and lifted her head. She flinched as she examined her reflection in the elevator doors: dead eyes, bruises peeked through her makeup, her longer hair hung with less style than she liked, and her clothes appeared bleak and ordinary. Dread filtered into her stomach as the elevator rose to her floor. Homicide. She shook her head trying to dispel the anxiety clouding her mind. For the last four years the captain celebrated her as the youngest woman promoted to detective, a force to be reckoned with yet standing in the dimly lit elevator she felt fear. She leaned against the back wall, closed her eyes and counted down from 10 as her therapist had taught her. The elevator dinged her arrival. She pulled at the ends of her long sleeves; once she ascertained they fully covered the scars on her wrists she stepped into the bullpen with her head held high. The boys had dubbed her the Evil Queen because she ruled this floor, but standing here in front of all of her colleagues she felt a fraud. She forced a confident grin on to her face as a round of applause exploded from the people gathered this morning.

 

“Detective Mills, you’re back early. You should have reported at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning.” Captain Gold, greying at the temples, offered her a smile before pointing to his door. “Since you’re here, let’s have a quick debrief before you get caught up on our cases.”

 

She nodded once before quickly marching through the open door. 

 

“I believe Dr. Hopper said he’d cleared you for duty with a few stipulations. Do you mind sharing those with me?”

 

She ran her fingers through her less than perfectly coiffed hair mentally chastising herself. Detective Mills had a reputation of perfection in work ethic, performance and appearance. Her current state failed as an imitation. “I have to meet with him twice a week and if I have an emotionally taxing day I have to call him immediately. He’s also suggested that I be on desk duty for a week or two. He doesn’t want me using a firearm at this time.” 

 

The captain began to explain the changes in the department after her kidnapping and the murder of her partner. His words reminded her of who she used to be. Though she knew she had a long way to go before she resumed being Detective Mills, brilliant bad-ass it vexed her that Archie placed her weakness under a microscope; she hated anyone seeing her in a vulnerable state. Now, the captain, the doctor and everyone around her could only remember her as the poor, abused victim.

 

Her mind flashed back to the strong blonde that had carefully wrapped the wool blanket around her battered body as she hyperventilated. 

 

_ Covered in cuts and bruises with her clothing shredded, the detective’s tongue felt like it was made of sandpaper. Her head swam with the smallest of movements; she wished she could remember how this happened. _

_ “Start talking Mills.” _

 

_ She let out a hoarse rasp. A tenuous recollection of stepping out of the station on foot; the two of them walked together toward dinner. She scowled with the effort to remember. The man laughed hysterically before touching the two clamps together; they erupted into fiery sparks. _

 

_ “Focus, damn you. How did you know?” _

 

_ She screamed again as Gregory touched the jumper cable to her bare midriff. For a few seconds she writhed soundless unable to control how her muscles contorted. When he relented, she managed a shout. “Let me go!” _

 

_ “I can’t do that. Once you tell me how you knew it was Robin and me selling the impounded drugs I’ll decide what’s next. How did you figure it out?” _

 

_ Regina bottled up her fear and anger; she kicked out with all her strength nailing him in the throat. “I didn’t know.” She gulped down her pain as she spoke. “Ask Robin. Why am I here?” _

 

_ Furious and injured, the balding man snapped back to his feet grabbing the electrified metal pieces. _

 

_ “Nuh uh. Robin said you knew. You told him that the drugs came from the precinct. He said you figured it out.” He zapped her again watching her body twitch mindlessly. Her eyes slammed closed; her jaws clenched. When her vision filled with white dots, and then the pain receded she rolled to her side. Across from where she lay, Robin’s still body lay in a pool of dried blood on the dirty cement floor. Breathing raggedly, she knew she would die in the next few minutes unless by some miracle she managed to get free. Regina forced her mind to stay present hoping for an opportunity. _

 

_ Suddenly, light flooded the small space.  _

 

Ignoring the droning of Gold’s voice Regina couldn’t conjure up the scene of her rescue. Try as she might, she couldn’t remember who barrelled through the door, killed her assailant or cut her free. She did recall the blonde EMT that held her tightly against her chest and whispered “You are okay” over and over soothing her fears, calming her terror.  Because of Emma, the other paramedics had been able to treat her wounds without a second panic attack interfering. Regina had been embarrassed and horrified to find out that she had injured two of them in her attempt to flee; at the time her mind still had not caught up to the facts. Many times her father had reminded Regina that after suffering at the hands of a mad man for four days, it wasn’t any wonder that attempting to strap her to a gurney had a negative reaction. Emma Swan produced a miracle simply by making her feel safe. 

 

Emma. Fucking Swan. God, why her of all people? Regina growled at the mere thought of her savior.

 

“Detective Mills, have you heard anything I just said?”

 

Her eyes fell to the floor and her cheeks burned. “Some. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

He stood from his chair, and walked to her side of the desk. He sat next to her and offered his hand. She dropped hers into his, not because she wanted to, but because it was expected.

 

“I know you’re getting stir crazy. But, I also don’t want to lose my most promising detective because she is too stubborn to get help.”

 

A small smile played across Regina’s lips. “I’m better than promising.”

 

His affectionate gaze resembled her father’s. “Yes, you are. You are the best.” A loud squeal followed by laughter ripped through the bullpen. Gold stood and pulled Regina to her feet using the hand that he still clutched with his. “I need to introduce you to your new partner.”

 

She froze in her tracks; her face blanched white. “Robin, my partner, is dead. I don’t need another one.”

 

Gold’s sneer deflected any further comment she had. “Ruby may be new and a bit rough around the edges, but she has good instincts. You could teach her a lot. I need you to train her the way Mal taught you. She made you a damn fine officer.” Letting his words sink in, she straightened her blouse and followed behind him.

 

“Lucas.” His booming voice rang across the room. A lanky brunette stuck her head out of the breakroom. 

 

“Getting my coffee, chief. Just a sec.”

 

“I see she already respects authority.” Her tiny complaint laden with annoyance fell from her lips easily.

 

Without waiting on the imbecile in the breakroom, Regina stalked over to her desk. To her horror, she found it littered with used coffee cups, and many left over remains of takeout boxes. “Who has been using my desk as a waste basket?” She kicked the trashcan  next to Shepard’s desk over to hers. 

 

She ignored the sounds of boot heels and men’s shoes traipsing her way as she dropped the offending rubbish into the garbage one at a time. “Oh, sorry, Love. I meant to remove my leftovers before you returned tomorrow.” Regina’s steely glare ripped into the greasy Irishman where he stood. It baffled her that they allowed the narcotics officer to use the spare desk next to hers. Since most of his time was spent undercover, he had never received one of his own.”You shoulda told us you wanted to pop in early.” He smacked his gum loudly around the words.

 

She growled. “I expect you to respect my space. My desk is for working, not your lunch. The spare desk is yours to use, not mine.” 

 

He dropped his hand next to hers on the desk and leaned down into her space. “That’s no way to be, Love.”

 

She pushed the offending appendage off her desk. “Don’t lay a hand on my desk. Next time you do, I’ll cut it off.”

 

Gold’s grin discounted her seriousness, but he waited until the fool had left her alone before he pushed the girl next to him forward. “Ruby Lucas, this is Detective Regina Mills. She’s your new partner. She is the very best detective in this city. Pay attention and she can help you reach your potential. Now ladies, I’m going to go check on the M.E. while you two get acquainted.’’

 

Regina held her tongue until he stepped onto the elevator. She eyed her new partner’s lack of fashion sense, but appreciated the attempt. She had styled her hair and put on too much makeup, but the woman had put in effort; she could respect that.

 

“Judging from the height of your heels you’ve been told that I can run in mine. I don’t recommend it for newcomers. When we go out, I want you in flats. I also suggest that you might want to wear more appropriate clothing. Between your sheer blouse and short skirt, someone is going to assume either you are a prostitute or working undercover. Save that outfit for clubbing. Blouses should cover the sisters and your torso. Wear pants. You will never regret that decision.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, but curbed her tongue. “I had heard you appreciated someone with style.”

 

“I do. But, for now we need to reign it in until you have the experience to be able to handle it. I’m not your mother or your priest. I won’t let you embarrass either one of us.”

 

“Emma warned me that you were a bit of a hard ass.”

 

She sighed. “Did she tell you that she has single handedly contaminated five of my crime scenes?”

 

The lanky woman’s jaw fell open without sound registering. 

 

“I suspected as much. How exactly do you know Miss Swan anyway?” Regina silently hoped that the EMT had made an offhand comment at a crime scene with no real connection to this inexperienced creature in front of her. However, she suspected something more. She watched the blue eyes darting around the room before she quietly whispered. 

 

“She’s my sister.”

  
  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First crime scene. Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one until Wednesday, but I wanted to give you more of a feel for where I was going before I made you wait.

_ First Crime Scene 9 pm Friday Night _

Detective Mills stepped out of her date’s car wearing a little black dress that accentuated her finer points while her four-inch heels created the illusion of long legs. She couldn’t remember what reasoning Kathryn had used to get her to have dinner with the woman. Sonia had been elegant, lean and soft-spoken in the way that only the rich can. After a five-course meal at the latest “it” restaurant in Manhattan, Regina had surmised the woman was more polish than substance. The page from the office improved her prospects for the evening.

The sickly sweet smell of drying blood splotched the cement surrounding the crime scene tape. For the first time in her career, the odor put a hitch in the detective's step. 

"Hook what do you have for me tonight?" Mills crossed the threshold into the foyer of the brownstone.

"Belle is still upstairs with the bodies. White male 42, John Sherman, widower, the second victim is a yet to be identified white female mid to late-30s. When you go upstairs, the master bedroom is the one all the way in the back. No one else is here. There is a bedroom for a teenage girl, but there is no sign of her. We’re not sure if she was home tonight, but maybe she has something to do with the blood on the sidewalk."

Mills nodded while looking at the photographs on the wall. Several family portraits of a dark-haired woman and a balding man with a dark haired girl of varying ages decorated the small space. The girl's age changed from 3 to about 14 if she had to guess. The last image showed the girl much older and alone reading a book under a tree. She could easily have been 18 or 19.

Will stuck his head in the front door, "Hook we better get started, or it is going to be late enough these people won't be willing to open their doors to answer questions."

"Will and I are going to start interviewing the neighbors to get a feel for what happened in this house. Maybe we’ll find out what happened to the tight young thing on the wall." His cheeky grin grated her nerves, but Regina refused to rise to the bait. 

“Ruby should be here shortly. Could you send her to find me when she arrives?”

“Sure thing. Love the dress by the way. Maybe you should be knocking on doors. No one could say no to those legs.” 

She squeezed his chin between two of her fingers as she pulled him down to her height. “I don’t care what you think, but I shouldn’t have to listen to any of your idiotic drivel.” The cold tone cut through his ego in seconds. For a moment, she felt like the Detective Mills everyone expected her to be.

“Anything else you would like to share before I do my job?”

“No, ma’am. I’ll leave you to it.”

"You do that. I am heading up." She pointed with her hand as she ascended the stairs without bothering to dismiss the man behind her. She brushed past the uniforms in the hallway and entered the master bedroom. Blood spatter covered the headboard mirror. The woman had taken the shotgun blast to the face. Her semi-clothed body had fallen across the bed at an odd angle.

On the far side of the bed, the man lay face down in a velvety pool of blood. Belle had lifted his head to the side and was examining his neck.

"Where's your lesser half?" the medical examiner asked as she continued her examination.

"Ruby said she’d be here soon. Apparently, she had family business to attend to first. I must admit she surprised me. I expected she’d be out drinking until she staggered into someone’s bed come early morning. But, so far Miss Lucas has been timely and professional even if she is a stylistically challenged to say the least.”

Belle shook her head and said, "If I had her body, I wouldn't care what you thought of my clothes. Appropriate or not, everyone would have an excellent view. Then again, I probably wouldn't be spending more time with dead people than the living either. I bet you didn't just come in here to spend time with me did you?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend and waited on the M.E. to begin her initial report.

"There must have been two shooters as neither seems to have put up much of a fight. The woman was shot in the face from a distance of maybe two feet with a shotgun. Some of her clothes were removed post-mortem. If you notice, the blouse was cut off. The cuts to her abdomen didn't bleed enough for her to have been alive at the time. Mr. Sherman was killed at close range, but with a small caliber handgun. He must have been facing away from the shooter as the burn marks and stippling on his neck puts the gun almost behind his neck."

Mills took a step back and surveyed the bedroom. The bed was made. The man still wore a dress shirt, vest, and tie. The woman’s blouse was still buttoned at the top even though the bottom had been torn away. If they were lovers, they were not caught in flagrante delicto.

"The woman must have had the shotgun put in front of her face, and then he turned to assist her and was shot from behind," Mills thought out loud.

Belle nodded, "I would be inclined to agree with you. I will know more once I get them back to the lab. I still haven't been able to locate the bullet that went through Mr. Sherman, but I am sure the CSIs will shortly."

Regina sighed. "I will have to make sure the lab techs have my photos, and then you can move them. This is not the way I planned on spending my Friday night."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Girl, there is something wrong with you. You had a hot date with a very wealthy and available woman. You could still salvage the rest of your evening.”

“Let’s just say that I’m fairly certain I know why she is available. I’ve had deeper conversations with the breakroom coffee machine."

"You act like you had big plans before this call came in and the way you are talking makes me believe it wasn't your date."

Regina groaned. "Belle, before Kat set me up I was all set for a quiet evening in my apartment. I had bought a couple of new bottles of wine. I had new candles ready for lighting, bath salts and the latest Patterson novel. So, yes, I had some big plans in my opinion."

"You do know you aren’t old, don’t you?" Belle looked at Regina like she had grown a 2nd and 3rd head.

Regina grinned at her. "Don't worry. I don’t plan to spend the rest of my life like this. But, I haven’t found Mrs. Right. I haven’t even found Mrs. Rightnow."

"If you don't get out and meet people, how do you think you are going to find someone?" Belle tossed out after her as she headed out the door.

Regina couldn't help but wonder that same thing. She heard shouts coming from the front doorway, so she hurried down the hall to the staircase in time to see a girl in her early 20s covered in blood fall over on the front entrance.

"This is my house. I want to see my dad. I demand to see my dad!" She screamed as a policeman touched her arm.

"Miss I need you to"Mills was interrupted before she even finished her sentence. 

“Move out of the way.” The shout followed closely by blonde hair and those strong arms she remembered so vividly. Emma Swan pushed the girl down on to the floor to begin her work. When she opened her emergency kit, Regina’s mind finally snapped out of the tailspin it had entered.

“Swan, you cannot treat her here. This is a crime scene.”

“Listen, detective. She’s alive. The living takes precedence over the dead. I would think after recent events that even you could understand that.” She snapped back without pausing her work. 

Shaken by her words, Detective Mills departed the room. She floated through the kitchen and out the back door to let the night wrap around her while she tried to get her emotions in check. Making her way to the fenceline slowly, Mill's breath constricted hearing the man’s words floating from her subconscious.  _ “How did you know Robin and I were reselling the confiscated evidence?” _

Tears filled her eyes. Her hands shook. She grabbed the wooden beam along the edge of the garden bench before her knees gave way dropping her gracelessly.

“Detective. Sorry, I’m late.” Ruby sat next to her not saying anything more. For a newbie, the kid at least understood when to keep her mouth shut. After a few minutes of focussed breathing, her eyes took her surrounding enough to turn to face her partner. “I brought you a half-caf. I thought you might need it.”

Taking the warm beverage in her hand, Regina took a hasty sip. The quaking had lessened, but the task hadn’t been simple. “Thank you. This is great coffee.”

The girl shrugged. “Granny only serves the best. You’ve been to the diner once or twice. You know.”

The two exchanged quiet conspiratorial smiles. Ruby knew as well as Regina did that the thank you had nothing to do with the hot liquid. 

Regina’s breathing had almost normalized when she heard heavy footsteps disturbing the gravel.

Stoic and absent of her normal bravado, Emma came to kneel down in front of the older detective. “Look. I’m sorry. I was out of line. I was frustrated about something before we got to the scene. And, then the girl had lost too much blood. I didn’t have time to be discussing our options for treatment. I took it out on you. I said somethings that I shouldn’t.” 

Ruby kicked her leg out, poking Emma with the sharp tip of her high heel. “Shit, Em. What’d you do?”

The blonde shrugged.

“She reminded me that I’m a victim in front of most our unit. It’ll take more than an apology to fix that. But, I appreciate the consideration. Maybe next time you could hold your tongue.”

“With my sister, I wouldn’t count on that. Her tongue is her worst enemy.” Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister wiggling it childishly.

“Funny, most of the women I know are quite fond of it.” Emma snarked standing until she remembered Regina’s presence and froze.

The look she received from the detective reminded her that though she might be a victim, her superiority to Emma couldn’t be challenged. 

“Oops. Sorry. I forgot it wasn’t just me and my sister. See you, Rubes.”

“Goodnight, Miss Swan. I hope next time you can be less uncouth.”

  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina visits the therapist. Little Henry appears. We learn a little more about Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting a long day tomorrow so I am posting a little early. I hope you don't mind.

_Dr. Archie Hopper’s Office Monday Morning._

The older psychiatrist pleasantly smiled at his patient from across his desk. “Can I get you a coffee or tea? You look absolutely dead on your feet.”

Ignoring his question, she flicked the last button on her coat open before dropping it onto the back of the chair next to her preferred seat. The detective sank further into the overstuffed chair than she had in prior visits. She idly wondered if metaphysical weight could affect how she sat before answering. “No. I haven’t been to sleep for more than a few hours since Thursday. When I leave here, I have a little paperwork to complete before I go home for some much-needed rest. Coffee would be counterproductive at this point.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose before giving her a kind smile. “Would you like to tell me what prompted the call? I know our regular visit isn’t until Wednesday. You said you needed an emergency session.” The mild tone of his voice counteracted the directness of his words.

Regina chewed on her lower lip and then stopped herself by putting her fist over her mouth. Crossing one leg over the other and then bouncing the dangling appendage, her agitated movements spoke volumes to the trained man. He waited steepling his fingers and then laying his chin on the tips. His reassuring smile bloomed when she shifted her foot back to the floor and slid forward in the chair.

“I froze when I saw blood on the concrete. For a split second, I was back with Greg. I could hear his voice in my head. The world around me vanished.” She swallowed. The words pained her throat. “Actually, it happened a couple of times. The first time I pushed through it because I had an audience. Killian’s constant harassment kept me in the here and now. But, later an injured girl wandered onto the crime scene. Seeing her and triggered me. Memories flooded my mind. I tasted the bile rising as snuck out the back door like the coward he’s made me.”

She bit down on her lower lip again splitting it under the pressure of her teeth.

The skin around his eyes crinkled in concern. He stood from his desk and walked over to his water cooler. He poured two cups without looking at his patient. He gave her space and time to regain control. “I feel like there is something important you haven’t shared. Is there more or am I misreading the situation?”

He handed her a small cup before perching on the edge of the chair closest to her. “There is no shame in what you are experiencing.”

Her head shot up from examining the wear pattern of the carpet. Her eyes stayed riveted on his face studying his microexpressions before she hesitantly spoke. “My EMT ran in to rescue the girl. She came staggering in bleeding profusely. Turned out that she had been shot as well. But, all I could see was the gore pooling on the floor. The blonde idiot began treating her right there in the middle of my scene. Instead of making certain that we could salvage every bit of evidence the killer left, she pushed the victim to the ground and began treating her.” She surged to her feet and exclaimed. “She said I should appreciate that she considered the living first. My EMT said that to me.”

With a gentle hand, he pulled her back to her seat. “What do you mean your EMT?”

“Emma. The blonde. She’s my EMT. She saved me. She held me. I’m alive because of her.” She swallowed her water while her brow furrowed. “How am I supposed to be able to direct a crime scene if she is going to show up and disregard my words. She still sees me as a victim.”

He took the empty cup from her hand. “You don’t have to answer this, but you do have to think about it. Did she say you were a victim or do you feel like a victim? I wasn’t there so I can’t begin to imagine how you felt standing there. I also can’t be sure what was said and what was not. I do wonder whether she tried to make you feel a victim or if she tried to remind you that in some cases patient care is more important than solving a murder.”

She pursed her lips feeling the sting from his words more than the puncture wounds on her lower lip. Her eyes focused on his one more time. “Thank you for your time. I do feel a little better.”

“Anytime. Until you are feeling more comfortable at work, I will always be a phone call away.”

She stood and hung her coat on her arm. “Thank you. I know you didn’t have to squeeze me in your schedule. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

***

_Homicide Floor Monday Afternoon_

When the news of Ellie Sherman’s death came, Regina’s short stint of paperwork morphed into meditating over the contents of her murder board. The brunette struggled with the weight of the words on the board. Three dead. Were they a family? Why weren’t there any photographs of the woman? Had the moment she argued with Emma cost the girl her life?

Placing Ellie’s photograph next to her father’s, she listed the little information they had on the CUNY student below it. She stepped in front of the older woman’s post-mortem photograph, not for the first time wishing for a break in the case. As a detective, she hated that more than a day had slipped past without identification for the woman. As a human, she commiserated with the family that still waited to know their wife, mother, sister or daughter wouldn’t be coming home. As of an hour ago, confirmation of the name of the second victim was pending. The Sherman’s neighbor suggested that the house would be placed on the market within the week. Hook’s notes produced that fact, but somehow he hadn’t connected the idea with the second victim. The news could change the direction of the investigation. She focused on her ritual of creating the murder board. After writing the beginning of her timeline and posting the miniscule facts gathered from the scene, she sat down at her desk in an attempt to concentrate on the task at hand, sorting through the boys' interviews to determine who warranted further questioning. She needed a sense of direction to make her quest easier.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up alerting her to someone staring as she began making her todo list for the morning. Furious at the voyeur, she spun around to see a little boy perched beside Ruby’s desk. His feet dangled from the hardwood chair while his backpack sat on the floor. Brown curls stuck out at odd angles. He wiped his tears on the sleeves of his hoodie while peering across the room at her and her murder board. She taped a few pieces of paper over the worst of the images, before approaching him.

“And, who are you?”

He turned to look around the room. “I don’t talk to strangers.”

She pulled her badge out of her inside pocket. “I’m not a stranger; I’m a detective. I normally solve murders, but right now the case I want to solve is you. Who are you? Why are you here?” She motioned around the near-empty bullpen. “I don’t see any detectives working on a case involving little boys. I don’t see any parents, so you are quite the conundrum.”

“I’m not a coned drum.” His eyes narrowed staring up at her.

  
“A conundrum.” She slowly said the word as he mimicked her. “It means a mystery.”

He giggled. “I’m not a conned dum. You are silly. My auntie says I’m silly. My ma says I’m brave.” His chocolate eyes stared up at her. “I don’t feel brave or silly right now.” He leaned forward. “I’m lonely. Ma got called into work. My auntie was already here. Ma had to drop me off, then auntie went away after the phone rang.”

“Hmm. Does your auntie work here?”

He nodded vehemently. “She told a man to watch me, but he left.” The boy twisted his hands together in his lap. His distress from being abandoned appeared in every nervous tick of his fingers.

“The man looked like a pirate. I didn't like him anyway.”

She rolled her eyes. “This man didn’t happen to wear a lot of black, and too much jewelry did he?”

“Uh huh. He smelled funny.” He whispered conspiratorially.

“How old are you?”

“I shouldn’t tell you that. I don’t know you.”  
She held her hand out to him. “Hi. I’m Regina.”

He reached out hesitantly and gripped her hand before pumping it once. “Henry. Ma calls me Hen for short. I’m almost six.”

“Almost six. Wow. You are a big boy.” She eyed him pretending to be impressed, but still trying to decipher why he sat in her workspace.

“Hen.” Ruby sprinted into the room not seeing the boy because Regina blocked her view.

He hopped off his chair and sprinted to the lanky officer while she looked around the room nervously. “Where’s Hook?”

“He left. I’ve been getting to know this little man. He’s quite the charmer. Princely even.”

Henry grinned at her from behind Ruby’s leg. She frantically looked for the man before addressing her partner. “Look. I know Henry isn’t supposed to be here, but we ran into a snag today. His sitter had an emergency. His mother normally has the day off on Mondays, but one of the other staff members got married over the weekend. Each of them has to cover an additional shift.”

Regina put up her hand. “Stop. It’s fine. We only have another hour. It will be fine.”

Ruby’s shoulders relaxed as she realized her new partner wasn’t angry. “Hey. I found something that might be helpful. When I was in college, I interned here. I worked with the file clerk. Because of that, I remembered the Sherman case. I thought it was a coincidence, but it isn’t.”

"Okay. I’ll bite. What did you find?"

"The house had a murder in it five years ago. Mrs. Sherman. At first, I thought her murder might be connected to last night’s events. But, when I show you the photos you will see that it isn’t all that likely because hers was a burglary that went wrong.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “That’s sad and interesting, but what does it tell us about our case? Did you find something?”

Ruby flipped open the file and began sifting through the stack of crime scene images. “it isn't what I found. It's what I didn't. When Ellie's mother died, she was killed in the brownstone in the master bedroom. She was shot at close range. John and Ellie found her later when they came home from the movies.”

"Ruby, spell it out for me. How is this odd?" Regina’s irritated huff reminded her partner that her patience wore thin quickly.

"Look at the crime scene photographs. If she was killed in the master bedroom, where's the blood pool? The photos don’t make sense."

"Those photographs aren't from the second-floor master bedroom."

She turned the photographs around in her hands.

"You're right. They aren't. So, why does the case file say Laurie Sherman was killed in the master bedroom when this is not the bedroom from yesterday."

"Because the master bedroom used to be on the first floor. The room that is now a large study and library was once the master bedroom. The lack of blood pooled is from the heater vents in the floor where I am sure the blood collected."

"Regina, I don't see any floor vents from any of the photographs from the house yesterday."

"That's because they are located here and here." She said pointing to where the desk sat and a barrister's bookcase.

"How do you know that?"

Regina sighed. “I lived in that brownstone until my dad died. Would you like to take a guess how difficult it was to see a dead man in my father’s bedroom?”

A tug on Regina’s blazer had her looking down at curious brown eyes. “Your daddy died too?”

She squatted down to Henry’s height. “Yes, he did. I’m sorry, little prince. I didn’t know about yours.” Whether prompted by the revelation or calling him a prince, she didn't know however the boy responded by wrapping around her legs like a tiny koala. For the first time in days, the knot in her chest loosened.

“Well, that explains so much. The evil queen has a heart after all.” Detective Mills placed one hand on the boy’s head and turned to glare at Kilian.

“Exactly what does this explain?”

"You know your way around the house pretty well Friday night. You even knew where the hidden compartment was in the kitchen that held both a .38 special and a .45. Neither of which was used in last night's events, nor were they registered. You seemed to instinctively know where to look. As usual, you kept to yourself, but you were quieter--you wouldn't talk at all. If I asked a question either you didn't hear me or you ignored it." Hook clarified. “Frankly, I wasn’t sure which it was.”

"One of the CSUs complained because you refused to help search the girl's room. I know you had other things to deal with, but the tech, he was new and didn't really like the idea of having to flip through some girl's underwear drawer." Hook smirked turning toward Ruby.

Regina’s read the man well and covered Henry’s ears with her hands as Ruby took the bait.

"You are going to make me ask, aren’t you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

Hook laughed and enjoyed watching the lead detective squirm.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Actually, it was. Mills had pointed out a compartment in the floor and walked out on the guy. I think she had a good clue what to expect. The poor guy had to pull out a neon blue extra-large rabbit vibrator and a few candid shots of the girl wearing the smallest pair of lace panties I have ever seen. She had a partner for some of the photographs too. He was blindfolded. He didn't seem to mind though."

Ruby laughed uncomfortably torn between the humor of the image and the discomfort of the situation. Hook’s sleaziness didn’t help either.

"I presume that room was once the young evil queen’s domain. So, detective inquiring minds want to know what kind of things you might have hidden in there." The lascivious grin on the grown man’s face irritated her to no end.

“Do I have to file sexual harassment charges or are you smart enough to know you’ve overstepped?” Every ounce of good feeling Henry had produced, Hook destroyed with ease.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first case develops a little. More character development. I promise Emma will become more of a character as things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaching summer school takes very little out of me. As a result, I have been able to spend more brain power on my writing as opposed to theirs. This story should have a great deal more character development than There Goes the Neighborhood did. I hope you enjoy it.

_ Tuesday Morning, Medical Examiner’s Office _

 

One of the swinging double doors leading to the Medical Examiner’s smacked the cinderblocks full force as Detective Mills stormed in with a shocking lack of emotional control.

 

“That woman is the most undisciplined, unprofessional and annoying person I’ve ever met.” 

 

Belle smirked at her friend and held up a finger as she finished dictating her thoughts. Then, she responded calmly. “And, good morning to you, my favorite detective. Who are we mad at?” She glanced at the wall clock. “How did someone piss you off already? You’ve only been on the clock twenty-five minutes.”

 

Regina stalked forward dropping a report onto the empty metal cart that served as a mobile desk. 

 

“Ah, this is about Emma. Again. When are you going to learn? If you write a complaint about her doing her job, she will fire back with a ridiculous piece of paper mirroring yours. Calm your tits, Sherlock. You started it. Don’t complain when she defends herself.”

 

The brunette snatched the file back before she stalked over to her friend's desk. She sat on the edge glaring at her closest work friend. “Traitor.”

 

“Hey! If you’re going to sit here and sulk, you can make yourself useful. Walk down to Starbucks and grab us some cups while I finish up with this one.” The snap to her voice firmly indicated that Regina had overstepped. Belle patted the shoulder of her current body and pointed at the door. “The big guy and I have another thirty minutes, maybe more. I need an extra shot of espresso this morning.”

 

Ten minutes later, Belle flipped her plastic face shield up to look over at her friend. Regina silently leaned against the ME’s desk on the far wall holding two cups of coffee. The strained flat line of her mouth and red-rimmed eyes hinted at her inner turmoil.

 

“You might not like Emma, but you have to admit Henry is the cutest kid ever.” 

 

The detective recognized the verbal olive branch Belle offered. Raising her eyebrows with a slight nod to her head, Regina spoke softly “I have to agree with you. Henry is adorable.” The brunette sighed brushing the toe of her shoe across the floor. “But, that doesn’t change the fact that his mother is vile.”

 

Loud, and indignant, the ME approached her friend to grab her coffee. “Ha. Emma’s great. You only say that because you haven’t spent any time getting to know her.” Belle took a sip and happily hummed her thanks before resuming her work. She wrote her findings on a clipboard and tossed the cover over the body.

 

“That’s your fault.” Petulant as a child, Regina refused to meet Belle’s eyes.

 

“No. I’ve been inviting you out for drinks, dinner or dancing for at least a year. She sometimes comes with Lily, Jeff, and the prissy man from the fire department. You would know this if you would quit moping alone in your apartment.”

 

Regina dropped her empty container in the bin. “I’m not moping. But, I’m not ready to move on yet. Mal broke me.”

 

The snap of latex yanked from hands drew the detective’s attention. Her eyes didn’t sparkle, and dance like Belle hoped. The ME sighed. “It’s been close to three years. You should move on from her. Not every woman you meet will leave you because you have a sick mother to help.”

 

Watery eyed, Regina shrugged. “I should’ve seen the signs. She wasn’t happy. Every time I had to go to the facility to see mom, it caused an argument. Maybe, we both weren’t. I honestly don’t know anymore. Besides, Mom is no longer an issue.”

 

The aggrieved silence exposed Regina’s sad heart. Her mother’s funeral had been two months after the love of her life walked away.

 

****

 

Ruby complained. "This case smells funny. If you look at this guy's financials, I can't figure out how he could ever afford the brownstone. He is your basic corporate accountant making a reasonable salary but still suffering under the weight of student loans. When he bought it three years ago, he paid for the property outright. The money just mysteriously appears in his account from a cash deposit. Who carries that much cash into a bank? Then, if you look at his statements, every 5 to 6 months there is a $5000 deposit in cash. The money is spent almost immediately at a storage facility in Long Island." Flipping a strand of red hair out of her face, she turned to look at Regina across the conference table where she glared at Hook for propping his feet next to her elbow.

 

"Did the patterns change when his wife died?" Mills asked.

 

"As a matter of fact, it did. Mrs. Sherman died five years ago. There was an eighteen-month gap in the payments in between. What is more interesting is that Sherman paid for the storage facility even without the influx of cash." Ruby responded while flipping through the deceased’s financials.

 

Hook said, "You think that's strange; try this on for size. Helen Richard, our real estate agent, has been working in real estate for ten years. She has only brokered 4 or 5 sales a year. Her commission couldn't have totaled more than $50,000 any of those years, yet lives in a rather expensive Manhattan townhouse. I mean it is worth a couple of million easy. The bank account associated with her business has less in it than mine does. And maybe more interesting is that a Swiss bank account pays for her utilities and credit cards. I don’t know who her sugar daddy was, but she can sign me up now."

 

Regina sucked her teeth at him and shoved his feet off the table top. “I thought you preferred sugar mommas. My mistake.”

 

“Not picky. If they pay the bills, I will take either.” He had tucked his hands next to his chin batting his eyes. Ruby looked shocked where Regina struggled not to laugh at his playful attitude, but his callousness about the dead bothered her. 

 

Mills rolled her eyes at his antics. “None of this makes any sense. Let’s start with the basics. What did we learn from the physical evidence? What are we not seeing?” She flipped open a folder and started going through the evidence. Flipping open the CSI report she began to read off its contents. "We have eight unidentified sets of prints from throughout the house. We have identified prints from Sherman, Helen Richard, and of course the daughter, Ellie. What I don’t understand is why the master bedroom contained blood spatter from 4 different individuals. Of course, our two victims account for half of them, but the other two bled onto the bed as well. Ellie’s blood didn’t match." She said.

 

"So we definitely have two attackers?" Hook asked. Ruby stared back and forth between the two experienced detectives gawking.

 

"I am not certain about that. I am not sure. The volume of blood saturated into that mattress that didn’t belong to Miss Richard indicates another victim. The attacker or attackers either fatally wounded someone and took them, or they may have been significantly injured and taken under duress. If that is the case, there is likely to be more than two individuals we are looking for." Mills continued.

 

"Wait, are you saying that there are at least two attackers and probably another victim?" Ruby asked.

 

"From the blood found on the stoop and the sidewalk, it is likely that much is correct. Very little of it matched Ellie."

 

Hook shook his head. "One of the neighbors stated that a UPS truck parked outside the house for 20 minutes around 6:30 pm that evening. UPS corporate confirmed they did retrieve a large box from the house for shipment to Florida. We have not been able to talk to the driver/ He’s on vacation and isn't answering his cell phone. I will keep trying. Maybe he can tell us something about what was happening."

 

Jefferson knocked on the door. He eyed each of them quickly before verbally poking Mills. "Hey, I heard you got sidled with a newbie and the pirate. You must have really pissed the captain off this time.” Hook swept from the room with a fiery backward glance.“All joking aside, no matter who your team is we need to compare some notes. The John Doe we picked up from Central Park around 4:30 Saturday morning turns out to be involved in your case. His fingerprints and blood type match your scene. He died with a double tap to the back of the head. He’s also sporting a nasty bite mark on his hand. Don't have the analysis yet, but I suspect it will match up to your older female victim."

 

Mills waved the other officer off and waited for Hook to return with his coffee. He plopped into the chair beside her looking annoyed.

 

"We should revisit our first crime scene and then drop in at the second. Something has to connect the two." Mills picked up her files and headed toward her desk.

 

She slid on her coat and picked up her purse before looking for her partner. “Ruby, are you coming or not?”

 

***

 

_ Later That Evening _

 

Mills was tacking another John Doe's photograph to the murder board. Regina stared at the disconcerting board: 2 John Does, 1 John Sherman, Ellie Sherman and Helen Richard. The rest of the team gathered around the board adding details where they could.

 

"Whoa! Mills, I think we can tie our second John Doe to one of our vics." Ruby said.

 

Mills turned and lifted an eyebrow at her. Ruby held up the evidence bag from Ellie's room.

"I had the feeling the guy looked familiar. He does. Check this out."

 

Ruby opened the bag and removed one of the photographs of the girl in her panties riding a blindfolded young man like he was her horse. The shot angle provided a clear view of his nose and chin. Mills took a photograph from Ruby’s fingers and tacked it into place under John Doe number 2.

 

"Ruby, I find it more than faintly disturbing that you were the one that recognized a guy in his birthday suit." Hook teased the newbie.

 

Ruby punched him in the shoulder and handed him the rest of the photographs.

 

He gawked at one of the images. "I wish we could interview the lass.”

 

Incredulous, Ruby turned to the man and innocently asked why. But, Regina groaned in answer. She knew how the man too well.

 

“I want to ask her how they attained this position? She had to do yoga, right? Do you see how limber she is.”

 

The two women glared at him though only Ruby blushed.  

 

“You only think that’s impressive.” Regina reached over Hook's shoulder and plucked out a specific photograph. She dropped it on the desk next to him before walking back to her office.

 

"Dude! Is that even possible?." Hook exclaimed staring unabashedly at the image of the girl in flagrante delicto.

Mills turned around to see the two of them gawking at the image. She whacked Hook with a file and shook her head in annoyance at them.

 

"Ow." Hook exclaimed.

 

"The only thing I want in your heads right now is this case. She can’t give you tips. She’s dead. Honor her. Do your jobs.” Disgust dripped from her words. “Do you not get it? This was a family. They are no longer alive. It is up to us to find out what happened. Three additional people died. They are connected, but we can’t see it if you are too busy embarrassing Ruby.”

 

A feminine throat cleared behind them. Regina turned her head to see the ME casually standing with a file in hand, but much to her surprise a figure with wild blonde curls stood to wait with a little boy. Though she faced a different direction, the detective realized Emma Swan had entered her workspace. 

 

Mills faced off her team vibrating with anger. She placed her hands on her hips aiming the cruelest expression on Killian before fixing a milder version on Ruby. “I think we should call it in a night before the two you ruin what’s left of my patience.” She pointed at the conference room and said “after you” to Belle before grinning at little Henry. She waved at the boy and his mother before following her friend in that direction.

 

Marching in she closed the glass door silencing the noise from the bullpen. She eyed the little family. Henry clung to Ruby as Emma handed over his backpack. His small shoulders slumped as the two adults spoke over his head and then his little brow furrowed. Regina’s eyes tracked over to his mother. Her black skinny jeans hugged her body. The blonde bent down to tie the boy’s shoelaces making the hip-hugging material stretch tighter. Instinctually, a tongue licked over red lips.

 

“Oh, I believe you see something you like.”

 

Regina’s head spun around. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Medical Examiner. “So, what brings you to my floor.”

 

“Ignoring it. Good tactic. We will discuss this when you finally remove that pole from your ass. She’s beautiful and exactly your type.”

 

Mills huffed but crossed to the table and sat down next to the open folder. 

 

“I think you need to see this before your crew does. If you aren’t careful, Hook will wind up running point instead of you.”

 

She picked up the file and read carefully. “John Doe's blood tested positive for crystal meth. That isn’t enough to put it in his lap.”

 

Belle sighed and walked around to behind her friend. She grabbed the stapled pages in Regina’s hand, flipped over three pages and dropped it back onto her friend’s lap.

 

“Oh, God. Seriously. He had a balloon filled with raw cocaine in his colon.” The brunette leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “So, this changes things. The money in the man's account was either payments for being part of a ring of drug mules or payments for him to help launder money somehow. Shit. This could wind up that asshat’s case if I misstep.”

 

Belle pulled a chair closer and sat down. “There’s more, but it has nothing to with the case.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I had a phone call from our friend in the  DA’s office. The mayor picked his replacement for Judge Rollins today. Judge Mallory Page.”

 

A tear tracked down Regina’s cheek. Storm riddled dark brown eyes popped open, she dropped the file on the table and then spoke. “I didn’t know she was still in the five boroughs. When she left, she vanished. She changed her numbers. Blocked me from going to her offices. But, I heard she quit. After I tracked her down at the courthouse, she told me that if she saw me waiting to speak to her anywhere again, she’d get a restraining order. That was the thanks I received for returning the ring." She wiped her nose. “I just wanted to know why. We were engaged, blissfully happy and then I came home to a note on the table, empty closets, and drawers. I still have no idea what happened.”

 

Belle squeezed her hand as Regina allowed the tears to roll; the ME sat quietly stunned that her friend would show so much emotion at work. The woman had a reputation for her stoicism in the face of heartache. This uncharacteristic display worried her. Belle’s eyes caught a sheepish smile from Emma where the blonde sat in the empty chair next to Regina’s desk looking uncomfortable.

 

Emma raised a hand in question, but Belle’s response had the blonde sighing and shoulders drooping. She pulled a small envelope from her jacket pocket, placed it carefully on Regina’s desk and made a hasty retreat. Whatever Swan had to say, it would have to wait.

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up case one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think postings will be Tuesday and Saturday. My brain seems to like that better. As always, please let me know what you think.

_ Wednesday Morning, Homicide Floor, Conference Room _

  
  


With the ME’s report on John Doe spread across the surface of the table, Regina chewed on her pen cap before writing another item on the todo list for the day. Exhausted from her sleepless night, she debated a change of clothes before the others arrived, but quickly discounted it. She wanted them to see her dedication.

Her laptop chimed as her search query ended. She dropped her pen and grabbed the mouse. Instantly clicking the dialogue box, a mugshot of the most recent John Doe appeared. “Gotcha.” She hit print and left the room to retrieve the document before returning to her workspace. She tacked the new image next to the previous and then wrote his name in with a flourish. James McAddams. 24. Prior arrests include breaking and entering, intent to sell, trafficking. Associates: Davy Jones. She next tacked a photograph of the small piece of balloon picked up in the evidence search they had conducted at the body dump site. A picture of the stretched rubber showed a partial image of a skull with a sizeable spike underneath it.

 

She sighed and stretched her back before squatting down to continue. She tacked a printed image of a skull and anchor. Dealer/supplier balloon marker for Davy Jones. She then taped a picture of Davy Jones to the bottom. Known dealer, supplier, breaking and entering, DEA watch list. 

 

Bleary-eyed, but smiling, she startled when Chief Gold wrapped his knuckles on the door frame.

“Were you here all night?”

 

Her eyes locked with his. “Belle brought me the file of the second John Doe at the end of the business. After a quick read over, I realized I had most of the pieces to put the puzzle together if I could get the time and quiet to let my brain work.” She waited for his response before continuing. Her eyes caught her colleagues arriving over his shoulder. “If you will call everyone in I don’t mind giving all of you the run through of what we know. But, this morning you may want to issue a BOLO for Davy Jones. He’s the missing link. We get him, and the case is over.”

 

The captain nodded. “Why don’t we get coffees? Then, you can tell us what you know.

 

Ten minutes later Lucas, Hook, and Gold sat at the conference table while Regina took up her position next to her murder board. “I’ve filled in most of our holes, but we still have one glaring problem at the end. But, I have a lead on it too.” She set her coffee down and started. “Bare with me, I want to recover everything in order so that you can connect the dots the way I did. Friday night Sherman had a meeting with Helen Richard about selling his brownstone, or so it would appear. But, things aren’t always as they seem. Richard and Sherman have been working together for years laundering drug money. Money from a Swiss bank account owned by Helen Richard makes monthly payments to Sherman. He, in turn, paid a  monthly check to an air-conditioned storage facility.”

 

Killian interrupted, “Righty, love, we established that he received checks and spent them. But, how do you connect her and him with the drugs? Other than trash found at a park, we have nothing.”

 

She strutted over to a small stack of printouts on the table before slapping it in front of him. “This divorce decree and name change form should clear it up? Who is it that researched our victim Helen Richards? Because you would think that a Narcotics officer would have flagged that her son is Davy Jones, the biggest distributor in Brooklyn..” Leaning over the table both hands spread to be as imposing as possible she all but whispered. “You gave it to my newbie to do. It’s no wonder she didn’t deem the connection important because the name David Jones means nothing without experience. Before you try to throw her under the bus, know this is on you. She found the key to all of this.”

 

The man’s hands fisted on the table, but he held his tongue. She felt the hatred emanating from Hook.”Shoddy work detective. I heard you were good, but so far I’m less than impressed.”

 

He shifted in his seat after he noticed the captain’s baleful glare. Trying to regain his posturing, he threw out a series of questions. “ Should we raid the facility? Can we tie it directly to Davy Jones? Can we tie him to any of her other property sales?”

 

Mills let the full force of her annoyed gaze land on him and leaned down. “Do you remember when I asked you to visit with UStoreIt? Did you drop by or call?”

 

“Call, why?” 

 

She smacked her hand forcefully sloshing Hook’s coffee. “Your mistakes have set us back a bit. You called. They gave you easy answers, but you never went out there, did you?”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“Because it doesn’t exist. The address is non-existent. The post office box where they receive mail works fine. But, the physical address doesn’t. It isn’t an empty field. Cornwall Street doesn’t have a 4000 block. I know because I drove out there last night.”

 

Angered and embarrassed the man, drank his coffee and refused to meet her eyes.

 

“Please continue. I don’t see how this solves the case.” Gold stated.

 

“You will. Give me a few minutes. Imagine that Mrs. Richard and Sherman are having an argument about something. I can’t say what but it was an issue. She called in either McAddams or Davy Jones to handle the situation. McAddams and Davy Jones arrived along with at least one other person. They shot both Sherman and Richard. However, judging from the ME’s report, Richard may have been shot when they fired at Ellie. The missing bullet from her body matches the trajectory of Ellie’s bullet. But, the girl didn’t die. She wandered out of the house. In a panic, they staged the scene to confuse us. The problem was that it didn’t fit the pattern for a B&E or any other type of attack. We also didn’t realize that Ellie had a gun. She shot McAddams. The gun found on his body had her palm and fingerprints on it. It was registered to her father.”

 

“And, when did you get that information?” Killian groused.

 

“Belle delivered that at the end of the day yesterday. If you had waited until I shared what she found before you left, you could have been part of the rest of my discoveries. But, you had a date, so you left.”

 

Ruby gawked at the open anger spewing from the two detectives.

 

“The other items found near McAddams proved to be even more useful. We didn’t understand what caused the argument until I found this small evidence bag with the tip of a black balloon with a green insignia stamped on it. Belle had already had the lab stretch the rubber into position and make a photograph of the image. She then pointed to the partial image of the skull. That image I ran through our dealer tag database. All heroin, crystal meth, cocaine dealers have an insignia that works like a brand. This one belongs to Davy Jones. The only piece missing at this point is the one person left alive. I had to think about this one for a bit Because once I had McAddams, I had the final piece to the puzzle. The thumbprint on his forehead matches Davy Jones. That tiny piece of rubber and the divorce decree unraveled everything.”

 

Though her shoulders drooped with fatigue, the bright fire in her eyes made Regina glow. The captain stood and offered her his hand. “Excellent work. Why don’t you head to your standing appointment and take the rest of the day? You’ve already done your hours.”

 

“Thank you, sir, but I want to give the credit to Ruby. If she hadn’t gone beyond what Killian directed her to do, I couldn’t have put this together.” She took a step back and grabbed her coffee. Then, she turned to where the captain sat next to Ruby. “ I should have been giving her directions. That is on me. She’s my partner, not his. I haven’t done right by her. I would like a chance to fix that.” Her voice cracked on the last sentence. “I have to head out to see Dr. Hopper. I’ll see you tomorrow. If something comes up, Ruby, please give me a call.”

 

She left the three staring after her as she gathered her purse, keys, and coat from her desk. As she pivoted on her heel to go, she spotted a pale yellow envelope on the corner of her desk. Without much thought, she dropped into her purse on the way to the elevator.

 

****

 

_ Regina’s Apartment, Mid-Morning _

 

Mental and emotional exhaustion flipped her stomach. Dr. Hopper hadn’t probed more than basic survivor’s guilt questions today. She poured a glass of bourbon and downed it one gulp, and then chased it with a second. She kicked off her shoes leaving them next to the breakfast bar but took the bottle with her across the room to the couch. The burn in her throat and chest and satiated the pain in her mind better than her appointment with Hopper. This fact frightened her; she wouldn’t lose herself to the bottle the way she had her father. 

 

Pondering the direction her life had taken by thirty-two, why was she still alone? Why did she have so few close friends that she could count them on the one hand? One finger, if she were honest. Robin’s betrayal hurt to the depths of her soul. She knew the man hated her, but his involvement in her kidnapping shook her to the core. How do you trust your partner will have your back when your old one literally gave you up to save his own skin? He died anyway. Most of the department didn’t realize her partner had given her over to be tortured. Captain Gold suppressed the evidence so that Marian and the kids could receive his pension, but Regina resented how it made her look ill-prepared any easy target.

 

She huffed at her spiraling thoughts. Dr. Hopper warned her that physical fatigue always led er down these depressive tracks. Sinister and unholy, Robin sold her to his dealer. HIs addiction to painkillers spoke louder than his loyalty to the force. His debt grew too large. The weak-willed forest boy should’ve had the wherewithal to bring his partner in to find a solution. Instead, she paid for his transgression. 

 

She rubbed her left collarbone feeling the knot left behind by the bones knitting together. The motion knocked the little yellow envelope from her pocket. With an equal mix of apprehension and curiosity, she tore through the seal.

 

**_Det. Mills,_ **

 

**_I know you, and I don’t have the best working relationship. But, after holding you on the way to the ER a few months back, I discovered that you are a very warm and kind hearted person that likes to pretend to be the Evil Queen. Thank you for allowing me to be there for you when things were at their worst. I’ve kept that secret well guarded. The guys still think you are scary. I’m going to let them stay that way._ **

 

**_As you can guess, I need to ask a favor. Ruby has always dreamed of being a detective. She and I grew up in the foster system together. She’s my sister by choice, not blood. I know that I am asking a lot, but this is for the only family I have other than my son. I am asking for her. She was so excited to be partnered with you, yet it’s been close to a week, and you’ve only spoken to her a time or two. She thinks you don’t like her. We are having a small party at Granny’s Diner Friday night to celebrate her promotion. It would mean a lot if you could show up. I am not asking you to try to be her best friend, but if you could seem supportive it would help. Neither one of us has had a whole lot of that in our lives._ **

 

**_Thanks._ **

 

**_Emma_ **

 

**_P.S. You left quite the impression on Henry. He hasn’t stopped talking about the pretty detective lady yet._ **

  
  


Regina, shell-shocked, dropped the offending paper on the coffee table before heading to bed. “Warm-hearted?” She felt baffled. Since joining the department, her description has varied from cold-hearted bitch to closed up tighter than a vault.  Emma’s honesty intrigued and frightened her; she didn’t hold Regina’s weakness against her. Until that moment she believed Emma hadn’t felt the connection they developed at the worst moment of the detective’s life. “Maybe I was wrong.”

 

As she stripped down and climbed into bed, she remembered a blissful moment of safety in her storm. 

 

_Her limbs failed; the world closed into tighter circles stealing her breath. Regina’s teeth chattered. Her system going into shock. She cradled her useless left arm to her body ignoring the pain. Disoriented. The swelling around her eyes obscured her vision. A loud pop sent her scurrying backward until strong arms wrapped a coarse blanket around her body and lifted. Golden curls fell into her face as Swan’s nose touched her ear._

 

_ “Just breathe. I’m going to get you out of here. The guys don’t see your panic. Close your eyes and I will get you to the back of the transport.” _

 

_ “Don’t leave me.” _

 

_ “I won’t.” Emma rubbed soothing circles on her back while another closed the large red doors. In seconds the truck vibrated beneath them leaving her worst nightmare behind for the precinct to sort. _

  
  



	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina steps out to go to Ruby's party. Some of the crowd Regina is glad to see. Others she could happily never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously thinking about having an Emma chapter next. Any thoughts on the subject?

Friday Evening  
  
Regina fluffed her hair in the reflection of a store window before approaching Granny’s. A golden glow spilled out onto the darkened sidewalk. In the shadow’s edge, she watched the loud group talking and laughing. Five years ago she had the strength to lead the revelers; four years ago her girlfriend would have charged front and center pulling Regina along; three years ago Mallory would have sent her photographs of their friends while she wished were there; two years ago or even a year ago, Regina couldn’t stand the idea of being in public. Now, having a sense of belonging intrigued yet frightened her as she watched the group from the precinct. Ruby leaned against the bar sipping on a beer with her eyes glued on a man with grease-stained hands. A slight blush tinted her cheeks. Jeff, Lily, and the rest of the detectives from their floor hovered together for protection. Jefferson’s younger brother, Davis leaned heavily on the older man.  Her eyes tracked further into the room spotting Belle, and a number of nameless officers she knew only by sight. As much as she wanted to feel the warmth of the room and the comfort of friendship, crowds triggered her memory. A shiver ran through her body as her mind tracked back in time. She knew she had a choice if she stayed here a tide of memories would drown her. Stealing her nerves, she straightened her spine and opened the door.  
  
Emma’s jade eyes locked with hers as she entered. Henry’s tired head lay on his mother’s shoulder. The blonde held him tightly to her hip as she spoke with those around her. Her natural stance appeared at ease like this current situation might be normal. A slight smile on pink lips greeted the detective from across the room. Regina wiggled her fingers in a nervous wave, an acknowledgment of the blonde’s presence before walking toward the bar.  
  
“What can I get you?” The bartender’s gruff voice carried over the noise.  
  
“Hard cider,” her quick response earned a wink. She took the cold bottle from his hand in time to feel a tug at her elbow.  
  
“Glad you could make it, Mills. I wasn’t sure if you had an invite.” Jefferson smiled pleasantly at her putting her more at ease. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and tugged lightly. “Belle’s this way. Lily and the rest decided to order some food. Hopefully, they will sober up a bit.”  
  
She pulled away from him sharply. “Why wouldn’t I be invited? I’m her partner.”   
  
“You don’t generally participate. Most of us have quit trying to get you to come out with us.” His semi-apologetic shrug revealed how uncomfortable he felt. He kept running his left hand through his shaggy hair as he spoke. “Look, I’m glad you came. I really am. I thought you’d decided we weren’t worth your time. The last time you came to one of these things, Davis had been promoted to the unit. I know some of us have been friends since the neighborhood, but when we started adding to the group you disappeared.”  
  
Taken aback by his statement, yet thankful for a chance to renew their connection she opened her mouth to speak. However, one of the cafe’s other patrons interrupted.  
  
A snide voice, thick with alcohol, resounded from behind her; it made Regina’s blood boil. She turned to see Mal cozied in between a redheaded woman she recognized and a tiny brunette she didn’t.   
  
“Mal, I wish I could say it’s good to see you. Terri, likewise, and I am afraid I don’t know you. But, hello to you both.” Attempting cordiality, the detective tried to remember why she found the older woman appealing as a new round of sharp barbed words continued to mutilate her hopes for a pleasant evening.   
  
“Regina’s never been one for friends and fellowship. The years we were together I was the only reason we had any social life. She was such a bore.” Mal’s cruel words felt like a hand clawing at her tender heart.   
  
Using every ounce of self-control she could muster, Regina kept her tone flat. “Mal, not that it’s anyone’s business, but my social calendar tended to revolve around mother’s chemo and radiation appointments. I’m sorry that it prevented you from enjoying going to bars, dinner, and dancing with your friends. Oh, wait. You went without me, so why are you playing the martyred ex-girlfriend?”  
  
Jefferson placed a hand on her arm, but the soon-to-be judge refused to allow their retreat. “So, how is the old battle ax?” Her facial expression and tone of voice proved to Regina that the woman indeed hadn’t believed the severity of her mother’s illness.  
  
“She died nearly three years ago. If you would excuse me.” The detective deliberately pulled away from their table attempting to leave the past where it belonged. She managed a few more strides away when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back to find Mallory had followed. She stopped her progress as for the first time in three years the woman had sought her attention if for a moment.  
  
“Regina, I know how much she meant to you. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for your loss. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you.”   
  
Alarmed at how many faces in the crowd had tuned into their conversation, Detective Mills whispered her response.  
  
“Thank you. However, this isn’t the time to discuss it. I tried to inform you when it happened, but you didn’t have any interest in speaking to me.” She added a vague callousness to her voice as she lifted the offending hand from her shoulder. She tossed another good evening over her shoulder as she edged her way through the crowd.  
  
Regina followed Jeff until she reached Ruby’s gaggle of friends from work. Though she had seen Emma earlier, the woman had seemingly vanished. Forcing a strained smile onto her lips, she greeted the group and tried to blend in as best she could. Belle migrated into the space at her side.  
  
“If I didn’t know you I would believe that conversation with Mal meant nothing to you.” Although she appreciated that Belle wanted to put her nerves at ease, she wanted to be anywhere else but here. The brunette didn’t respond with anything more than taking a longer than usual drink.   
  
Belle’s dark curls shimmied over her shoulders when she shook her head at her old friend. “Try all you want, Mills. They might not see the damage she caused, but I know you. She left you days before your mother passed. I watched you try to drown your sorrows first arrangements, then work and a bottle. I know you. I see you.” She wrapped an arm around her hurting friend. “Have I mentioned that I am proud that you finally made it out for a drink? Who knows maybe we can get you to admit to being attracted to a certain EMT.”  
  
Regina side eyed her friend and pressed an elbow into her ribs for a moment. “Thanks, but don’t count on it.”  
  
****  
  
After spending the last two hours visiting amongst the various groups in Granny’s diner, Regina scanned the thinning crowd of the restaurant. She pushed through the bodies lingering in clumps around the bar until she located Ruby.  
  
The younger woman’s glassy-eyed appearance brought a bright smile to her mentor’s face. “I see you’ve had a good evening.”  
  
Ruby pushed a red streak behind her ear as her surprised gaze fell on the older woman. “I didn’t think you’d come.” The petulant confession saddened the detective.  
  
“Your promotion is worth celebrating. Very few novice detectives close their first case. You did. If you hadn’t found the missing details, we would still be working on it.”  
  
Red-tinged cheeks provided the only indication that she had heard the words. Regina pulled her partner closer. “You deserve the credit. I may have put the pieces together alone, but you made it happen. I wouldn't give credit unless it deserved so enjoy it now because it won’t last long.”  Regina made sure no one could hear them and then leaned closer. “I promise I will do better with the next one. I’ve never had a real partner. Robin and I competed more than we worked together. Next case, we’ll solve it in tandem. Preferably, without the asshat.”  
  
Delicious giggles erupted from Ruby in a half-drunken haze. “God, how he hates you.” Slender fingers with red nails wrapped around the empty bottle in Regina’s hand. Ruby extracted the bottle and slipped around the bar to exchange it for another ignoring the glare from the barkeep.  
  
Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. “Hate is such a strong word.” Her smirk grew into a full-blown grin. “I’m glad. He used to ask me out all the time. When I explained that I prefer women, he told me I hadn’t met the right man. He didn’t like it much when I pointed out that I had known him long enough to know he wouldn’t be changing my opinion.”  
  
Ruby handed over another bottle of cider. The bartender swatted the younger woman on the ass playfully and pushed her out of his space. “Quit acting like you own the place,” he muttered under his breath, but his casual smile kept the animosity out of it.  
  
A loud squeal came from the back of the room.  
  
“Damn it, Henry!”   
  
The voice crossed the space. Regina’s brow furrowed. She heard Emma, but couldn’t see the woman. About the time she gave up scanning the crowd, a very wet and naked little brown haired boy flew between two of the groups near the bar. He giggled as he ran. Suds stuck to the back of his neck and in his hair as he sprinted, “Auntie Ruby, the pretty detective came!” He squealed again as he tossed himself around Regina’s legs.  
  
“Hi, Gina!”  
  
The detective looked down at two hazel eyes that stared up at her. She brushed the suds away with her fingers. “Where did you leave your clothes, little one?”  
  
“I was in the bath when momma was telling me she seen you here. I had to come to say hello. I didn’t want to be rude.”  
  
Regina stifled a laugh at the boy’s sincerity but wondered how that conversation had begun.   
  
“Henry Daniel Swan, what are you doing to Detective Mills?” Emma’s purposeful steps crossed the room quickly. Her pink bra glowed through her partially soaked white t-shirt. Fortunately, the towel thrown over her shoulder covered most of the area. Regina blushed when she scooted back up the woman’s chest to meet glowing hazel eyes. She hated getting caught appreciating other women. Being caught ogling was worse.  
   
“He’s attached himself to me. You may have to bathe us both.” They exchanged smiles as the blonde pried the boy’s hands loose.   
  
“As much fun as that could be, I think I will have to take a raincheck.” She effortlessly plucked the boy up and left the room. Henry waved to the ladies as they went.  
  
Regina’s smile dimmed. Her pathetic attempt at flirty humor flagged. “Don’t let the display fool you. My sister likes you too. But, it’s been ages since she’s been interested in anyone enough to do something about it. Henry comes first to the point that no one wants to compete for her attention.”  
  
Unsteady on her feet, Ruby grabbed Regina by the hand and led her to the back of the cafe.  
  
“If you ever need to find us, we live up there.” She pointed to stairs behind a glass door. “Granny fostered us until we were old enough to face the world. She kept three of us: Me, Emma and August; he’s behind the bar. We have apartments upstairs. If you need to find me, we are in B.” Ruby dropped the detective’s arm and leaned against the wall.  Her eyes fell closed. Regina debated if she should help the woman find her way up, but then an eye opened.  
  
“Mills, you are alright. I had heard you’d be a hard ass, mean and a total bitch. But, I don’t think so. You are reserved and refined. I was thankful that you said what you did to the captain. I was surprised. I thought you’d take all the credit. I know Hook would have. But, I also see a lonely sadness. Whenever you are ready to talk, or maybe you want to work on a cold case together, give me a call. Whether you chase my sister or not, I think we’re going to do great things together.”  
  
Regina nodded her head and turned to leave. But, then she paused and turned back to her new partner. “Everyone acts like Robin died a hero. He set me up. I was tortured because of a deal he made to get out of debt. I almost died because of his arrogance and his drug habit. So, whenever you feel like you aren’t a good fit for me, remember that my last partner tried to have me killed. I guarantee you are better than he is.” She opened the side door to leave. “Oh, and Ruby, we are going to do great things. Just you wait.”  
  
  
  



	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Belle and gets a better idea as to Regina's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out of town for a few days. I might not get to post on Saturday.

_Monday Mid-Morning, Granny’s Diner_  
  
Emma sat hunched over the counter at the diner lost in thought. A few weeks had passed since she had a moment to herself. She loved Henry. When she discovered her pregnancy, she’d never doubted what she would do, but she longs for peace and solitude every once in a while. Or, maybe even someone to split the responsibilities of parenting with, not that Ruby doesn’t help. Siblings can’t replace lovers. Her mind continued to reel over the laundry list of things wished for but out of reach.  
  
“Eat up, baby girl. You are getting skinny again.” Granny dropped the large plate on the counter.  
  
“Isn’t it a little late for breakfast?” Belle hopped onto the neighboring stool and eyed the younger woman’s food. “That looks great though. Granny, can you make me one too?”  
  
The blonde cut into her whipped cream and fruit covered pancakes. “It’s comfort food. I’m entitled.”  
  
The ME eyed her friend carefully. “You don’t look too worse for wear. Was last night’s shift that bad?”  
  
The blonde’s shoulders fell imperceptibly, but enough her friend noticed. “The wreck on the Brooklyn Bridge put me over the edge. Six children died. We had stabilized a little girl. Linc drove while I kept her going.” Her voice cracked and eyes filled with unshed tears. She gave a light shake of her head to throw off the memories. A shaky hand lifted her cup to her lips. The ritual of blowing over the hot liquid before sipping slowly served to reground her to the here and now. “She coded a mile and a half from the hospital. I did my best, but time of death was called in the parking lot.”  
  
“You can’t save them all, Em.”  
  
“Some days it feels like I can’t save even one.”   
  
Belle rested an arm around her friend. “You know what you need is someone to hold you on the days that are too difficult to handle on your own.”  
  
“We both know a woman with a four-year-old is the least likely choice for someone to want to date. Besides, I couldn’t tell you the last time I genuinely met someone that didn’t lose interest the moment I mentioned Henry.”  
  
A mischievous glow hit her companion’s face. “I know someone who is already taken with your favorite gent. What if you chose your next date based on already liking him?”  
  
Emma stuck another forkful of food in her mouth. “I see what you are doing there. Yes, she’s beautiful. And, Henry likes her a lot. But, you and I both know she wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. Regina’s smart and accomplished. I bet she had a full academic scholarship to college. She’s always been one of the best and brightest. Why on earth would a woman like that so much as look twice at me? I literally have nothing to offer her.”  
  
Granny came out of the kitchen. She placed Belle’s platter in front of her. “Keep trying to knock some sense in this one. She’s always struggled to see her worth. She let that fool of a boy knock her up when she knew she had a thing for the ladies. She put herself through school while being a new mother and waited tables for me to help pay the bills. She works hard to provide for her little one. August and Ruby always act like she’s the wild one because she has a child, but the truth is that she keeps their feet on the ground. She’s their rock; she deserves someone to help build her up when times are hard.” The old woman caressed one of Emma’s glowing pink cheeks. “I just wish baby girl here understood her value.”   
  
“Order up, Gran.” August hollered from the kitchen. The woman departed quickly leaving silence in her wake. The two women ate their breakfasts in thoughtful quiet.  
  
Belle pushed the remains of her breakfast away and sipped her coffee. “Have a good sleep, Em. Everything will seem better when you are rested. How about you meet all of us Friday or Saturday for drinks? Let me know what night you are off, and I will get everyone to go. I might even get your favorite detective to show.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “We’ll talk later in the week. I might want to spend the time with Hen. I’m working nights this week. I don’t know how much quality time I will get with my main man.”

  
  
 _Thursday Afternoon, Crime Scene_  
  
Emma cleaned the cut running from the officers thumb up his arm. As she looked at the two others waiting for her attention, she caught sight of her sister and the detective as they arrived. Regina straightened her hair in the rearview and put on a new coat of lipstick while Ruby talked non-stop. Emma watched Ruby and Regina sliding out of their car seats. “So, when are you going to let me drive to one of the crime scenes?”  
  
Their easy banter brought a smile to her face.  
  
“Just because we are partners does not mean I have to put my squad care in danger by letting you drive. I’ve seen the way your driving record. So, no, that won’t be happening. Ever.” The lead detective unbuttoned her sports coat so that her badge shined visibly at her hip.   
  
“What do you have for us today, gentlemen?” A foul odor wafted across the pavement. A loose fist covered Detective Mill’s mouth as she worked to control her gag reflex. Detective Lucas’s complexion took on a green pallor.  
  
Emma nodded her head in greeting but continued to close up the man’s cut as his partner responded. “Someone called in bad smell coming from this house. No one’s been seen coming or going. We couldn’t an answer, so lefty here broke the window.” The older beat cop hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the newer recruit. “Dumbass didn’t think to use his nightstick or an elbow. No, he had to use his fist. So, this beauty had to drop in for a visit.”  
  
Ruby edged toward the house. “Has anyone else been inside?”  
  
“Nope. Nobody’s entered. As soon as I got a whiff of that rancid meat smell, I called it in for homicide. God knows very few things are big enough to cause that smell.”  
  
Both women silently agreed. “Thank you for considering the crime scene integrity. I wish everyone had that kind of foresight.” Regina raised an eyebrow giving Emma a half-hearted glare. The tips of Emma’s lips raised in amusement.  
  
“I only invade crime scene with injured live people. You could always consider moving them off the crime scene before I arrive. Most of the time they are quite capable of walking. That’s your call, not mine. It isn’t my ‘scene.’”  
  
Regina dramatically sighed. “Removing evidence and witness is generally frowned upon; I thought you knew that.”  The half-grin she flashed at the blonde took all the teeth out of the commentary. “Well, Ruby, I think we should go investigate a smell. Who knows, it might be a crime scene.”  
  
The broken window pain crunched under the ladies’ heels as Emma finished stitching up the boy in blue.  “You might want to visit your doctor later for a follow-up tetanus shot. Keep it dry and clean. Change your bandages every day, and you will be as right as rain. If you want, I can drop by the station and remove these early next week. Oh, and if you get any strange coloration on your arm go immediately to the ER. Don’t wait for it to go septic.”  
  
She taped up his bandage just in time to see Ruby running out of the house and losing her lunch in the bushes.  
  
“Rubes, you all right.”  
  
She heaved again before nodding. Emma plucked a bottled water from the back of her unit and walked toward her sister. “I take it the body is gross.”  
  
Her sister’s head waggled a vehement ‘no’ confusing the issue.   
“So, what gives? If it isn’t gross, why are you redecorating the shrubs?”  
  
  
“Because your sister’s gag reflex hasn’t been tamed yet.” Regina turned to the uniforms. “You can call in sanitation and bill the owner of the building. Someone's cut the power. No one’s cleaned in forever so whoever lived there left a lot behind, but the freezer and refrigerator are both loaded with rotten meat. With no electricity and the heat from the last few days, I am sure that the smell became overpowering for some.”  
  
The older cop laughed. “Sad. Meats are expensive. What a waste?”  
  
Regina shrugged. “Most of its goat. Some don’t even look butchered, just skinned. I could make several guesses as to what happened, but it’s pointless. Not every culture eats or prepares food the way we do. This is New York. I’ve seen a little bit of everything. This is a pleasant end to a dull day.” She pulled the latex gloves from her fingers and dropped them in the trash can at the curb.  Regina shook the hands of the two officers and prepared to leave, but halfway to her car she thought better of it returned to where the blonde packed up her kit.  
  
“Miss Swan, Belle tells me that you might be able to make an appearance tomorrow night when we all go out for drinks.”  
  
Pushing a loose curl behind her ear, Emma zipped up her bag and put it back into its bin. “I hope to be there. I’m still not sure if August is available to watch Henry.”  
  
She watched as a concerned shadow crossed Regina’s face. “You know, we could always suggest to Belle that we all go out for pizza or something. We could meet at Granny’s. I don’t have to get drunk to enjoy my evening out with friends.”  
  
Emma failed to fight the beaming grin that swept her features. “Yeah. I might suggest that. Hen wouldn’t mind being around more people than just Augie, Granny and Ruby. He’d like a change. That boy can eat his weight in pizza.”  
  
“It’s settled then; I hope to see you tomorrow.”   
  
The blonde’s heart raced as she watched the gorgeous brunette’s hips sway on the way to the car. If she didn’t know any better, she might think Regina had put a little extra strut in her step just for her.  
  
  



	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS. THIS CRIME SCENE IS A BIT GROSS. ACTUALLY, ASSUME THAT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.
> 
> The first two victims of a serial killer appeared in Central Park. Regina struggles with PTSD triggered by the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I lied. THIS is the last chapter before my 3 to 4-day vacation. I probably won't post again for another 5 to 6 days. No promises on when. Anyway, this is a half chapter, but I didn't want to do a full mood shift in one chapter. I hope you enjoy the slow progression of our favorite couple.

_2 a.m. Friday Morning, Crime Scene--Central Park_

  
  
Light from the CSI Unit’s flood lamps bathed the foggy area in an ethereal glow. A small group of techs searched the grass on the scene dropping numbers to demarcated blood drops leading away from the scene. Regina and Ruby ducked under the crime scene tape and walked up to where a distraught Jefferson stood.  
  
“In my ten years on the force, I’ve never seen anything like this," he said.  
  
The two women couldn’t see anything other than the men working. Ruby shrugged and said. “Like what?”  
  
He pointed and led them over to the park statuary. The sculpted honey bear where Belle still examined the body in situ; it dangled between the arms of the bear standing on its hind legs. If someone weren't paying much attention, it would look like the bear was cradling a lover or a cub.  
Instead of Belle’s ordinarily unphased expression, she wore the stoic mask of a professional horrified by their job. She greeted the pair with a nod.  
  
"I believe our girl is in her early 20s. She fought her attacker with fingers and a .22  that the attacker left at her feet. I’m still struggling to believe Sig Sauer produces a pink handgun."  
  
Belle waved the ladies over to her.  
  
"This one is more than it seems. At first glance, you see the bruising on the vic's face, and her nails have been heavily used. Note the stab wounds on her right side. Although she bled heavily, they are not her cause of death. It wasn't until I examined her neck that I noticed it. She has been arranged and held in the bear's arms by a piano wire wrapped around her and then under her arms. It was then wrapped around the bears head. She actually died from asphyxiation from not being able to maintain a footing to hold her body up. She would most likely have died from the stab wounds within an hour anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Belle,” Regina said as two of the crime scene techs approach.  
  
“Anyway detective Mills, we have also found blood drops going down the path little ways before disappearing into the grass. It stops after 600 yards. The gun had been fired, but I doubt that it was what caused the bleeding unless it just nicked the perp. There are quite a few blood drops, but they look more like they came from a smaller wound. I think it is more likely that the perp was cut while stabbing the victim." The technician concluded while walking them along the blood trail.  
  
Jefferson approached from the darkness. Fatigue overwhelmed the man’s features. He flipped his notebook open. "According to maintenance, they were doing their routine nighttime inspection of the exterior to make sure that everything was still enclosed for the night. They also checked to make sure everything is locked tight at the gates. Imagine their surprise to be casually doing a walkthrough and to find a honey bear with his honey."  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes at his weak attempt at humor while Regina stared at the drying blood stains. Although her partner still hadn’t learned to read her well yet, Ruby could tell Regina debated whether continue searching in the dark or go do paperwork until sunlight could help them gain a better understanding of the attack.  
  
A uniformed officer jogged over to the ladies. “I just got word on the radio. You two ladies are needed over in Wonderland. We’ve got another one. Alice picked up a new friend in her arrangement.    

  
  
_Central Park at the Alice in Wonderland Statue 4:30 am_

  
  
"Apparently, we can't touch anything. Belle is in route. She finished with the honey bear while worked the scene. She and the body had traveled halfway to the morgue when this call came. An early morning jogger called 911. Let's take a look around and see what we can discern without her help." Regina stated.  
  
Jeff struggled to keep it together but responded as he neared the sculpture. "Man this is wrong on so many levels."  
  
Using his bright police torch while they waited for the techs to set up the floodlights, his beam spotlighted a figure in a frilly dress much like Alice wore. She sat on the mushroom next to the mouse leaning on her elbows and staring up at Alice like a lovestruck teenager or maybe a little sister.  
  
"Hey detectives, someone has left two purses over here and some torn clothing." a uniform pointed out the pile left on the backside of the sculpture hidden in shadows. "What the…" Jeff quickly stepped over to the man and then away.  
  
“I’m out of gloves. Does either of you have one or a maybe tweezers?”  
  
He bent down to pluck out the wallet. When he did, he fumbled the flashlight. The broad beam swept across the trees behind him highlighting a white sheet.  
  
“What’s that doing here?” Ruby wandered that direction while Regina pulled on her latex gloves to examine the purses.  
  
“Hey, Gina. You gotta see this.”  
  
With a mild grumble, she left her crouched position to walk over to Ruby. “What do you have..” She quit talking.  
  
  
As she walked closer, she grabbed the edges of the sheets with gloved hands.  
  
On the white material, wet ink smeared the words.  
  
_**Picture yourself in a boat on a river,**_  
_**With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.**_  
_**Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,**_  
_**A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.**_  
_**Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,**_  
_**Towering over your head.**_  
_**Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,**_  
_**And she's gone.**_  
_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds,**_  
_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds,**_  
_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds,**_  
  
  
"What do you think that's about?" Ruby’s baffled expression summed up her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know, but I take it as a sign that this one may be just warming up."  
  
Puzzled by the musical selection, Regina returned to the mushroom. She used the flashlight feature of her phone to poor light over the victim. The intimacy of the moment caused a shiver of revulsion that generally evaded her. She leaned down over the corpse without touching it. She noticed an odd band under the hairline. With one latex covered finger extended, she reached over the girl casting a shadow momentarily over the closed lids. Suddenly, an eyelid twitched. A terrified groan escaped the trapped girl as pale blue eyes sparkled, terrified in the semi-darkness.  
  
“God, someone call a bus. We have a live one!” Regina called out. “Stay with me. Help is on the way.” Regina’s hands shook. The world spun under her feet, but willpower and Ruby’s steadying hand on her back kept her from collapsing. Belle arrived shooing the women away.  
  
From a few feet’s distance, the ladies watched blood bubble from the prone form’s mouth as her last breath escaped.  
  
Belle’s head hung low for a moment. Then, she turned to approach her friends. “When her eyes popped open she was in her final death throes. I doubt she could have been saved even if we had been faster.”  The ME’s worried inspection of the lead detective told Ruby more than any words could have. “Why don’t you two finish whatever you need to here. Lucas, I need you to take Mills to breakfast afterward. Make her eat something chocolatey and decadent. Then, take her to Dr. Hopper, the department shrink. I promise he will be expecting her at 8. Make sure she goes.” She waved a hand in front of Regina’s face. “She isn’t really with us right now.”  
  
  
_Friday Evening, Mario’s Pizza_

  
Pleased, but amazed Emma sat in a booth containing most of her friends. Ruby and Regina arrived at the restaurant first. Her sister had forced Regina into the dead center of the round booth. The detective’s hard day kept her lips closed, but she appeared to be more lucid than when she briefly saw her at the diner this morning. Her eyes still had a haunted quality. But, that was before Henry worked his magic. Seconds after coming in the door, little Henry had spotted the older woman and sprinted full speed to her side.  
  
The brunette had adapted to eating with a four-year-old attached to her lap with surprising speed. She hadn’t uttered a complaint. In fact, the slight upturn of her lips suggested that the sweet boy’s constant stream of words might be bringing her back to them. Though they could have squeezed together, Emma had left room between herself and Regina for Henry to have space to move between the women when he tired of either lap. But, he had yet to tire of Regina. The boy’s innate love of the woman made him stay and dote on her. A year ago, Emma would have been jealous of his display, but she enjoyed watching the light blush that grew on the woman’s cheeks when their eyes met or when Henry crawled onto his knees to kiss the woman on the cheek. As the signs of PTSD waned for the evening, Regina’s fingers snaked out across the empty seat and entwined with Emma’s. The blonde gave her a gentle squeeze in return. No words needed to be said. Yet.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new murder and Regina and Emma spend a little time together. And, the killer/s up the ante a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally post Saturday, but as I said in my previous message, we went out of town a few days. I will be going out of town again for a week starting next Saturday, but this time there will be wifi. I just don't know how much writing time I will have. We will be going to visit my mother. But, my dad died between Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't know how high maintenance she is going to be. Nor, can I predict how well I am going to handle it. I have been fighting depression for the last two months. Some days I am fine. Other days, like today, I don't manage to get dressed. At the very least, you benefitted from it by around 800 words. I guess that should count for something. See you on Tuesday.

_Sunday 3:30 a.m., Crime Scene Central Park_  
  
Regina marched onto her crime scene like a general prepared for battle. Anyone who didn’t know her would believe the woman incapable of flinching at the grotesque display. Ruby and Belle, however, noted the dark bruises under her eyes that no amount of concealer could hide from friends. Dr. Hopper’s daily sessions kept her functional, but not sleeping. The detective mainlined caffeine vainly hoping to stay mentally sharp.  
  
“Over here, Regina,” Ruby called through the darkness. The younger woman’s flashlight shined on the ground to help her partner find the pathway. Surprised at seeing a jogging suit and tennis shoes, Ruby’s eyebrow raised, but she withheld her comments.  
  
“What do you have for me this God awful early?”  
  
Ruby dropped a hand onto the detective’s sweaty back ushering her around the shrubbery to the Fitz-Green Halleck statue.   
  
Regina jogged this trail several times a month. Being familiar with the statue, she studied the newest addition with a mixture of awe and horror. A young man’s head leaned against the poet’s resting hand. A feline quality of relaxed awareness graced the all-too-real figure.  
  
“Is he painted?” Regina’s eyes adjusted to the temporary lighting.  
  
Belle climbed up a ladder to get closer to the victim. “Yes. HIs skin matches the aged bronze. He’s held in place by piano wire again. Petechial hemorrhaging. I suspect another strangulation. But, since I haven’t performed the other two autopsies yet, I can’t say for sure that they are all the same. But, my money is on the sculptor being the same. Maybe, we could call this mixed media since he’s painted as well. What do you think, Gina?”  
  
The lead detective shot her friend a glare. “Anything else you can give me?”  
  
“Yes, I can.  Time of death sits around 48 hours ago. Rigor mortis is ending.”  
  
The lead detective walked around the base searching for clues and thinking. “Is it possible that he died around the same time as our first victim?” Turning her eyes skyward to meet Belle’s, Regina’s exhausted shoulders sagged even in the dim lighting both her friends noted her condition.  
  
The ME pulled her glasses from her nose before answering. “That isn’t outside the realm of possibility. But, I still need the autopsies to confirm.” Belle turned her attention back to the victim but spoke to her friend. “You know sleep deprivation doesn’t do you any favors. You need to go home and close your eyes.” She eyed Regina’s clothing. “Working out until you collapse might help you sleep, but it doesn’t help you mentally rest.”  
Feeling childishly chastised, Regina lifted her head to meet Belle’s eyes. “The sleeping pills cause nightmares. I think we can both agree I don’t need more help in that category.” She squeezed Ruby’ shoulder before turning away from the site. “Can you wrap up whatever we need? I’ll see you at the station Monday morning if something else doesn’t happen.”  
  
  
 _Sunday 11:15 a.m., Central Park_  
  
Regina paid the taxi driver as she stepped out into the crowded area. After her late night run and crime scene, she managed a solid five hours of fitful sleep. She woke while sobbing; instead of her usual terror-filled dreams, this time she relived the last wheezes from her mother. The woman ripped her ventilator to the side, refusing its assistance as life seeped from her body. Cora Mills died on her own terms with her daughter holding her hand. Buying a coffee from a vendor before skirting down the well-trod mall path to her crime scene, the detective, not for the first time, longed for someone to hold onto when she woke surrounded by the hopeless desperation of her mother’s death.   
  
Chewing on her bottom lip, Regina cast her attention on reviewing the crime scene. The police tape forced people away from enjoying the image. On his high pedestal overlooking the path, the poet sat with one hand perched upon his knee with his legs crossed observing his world.   
  
Her attention turned once again to the ground she began walking in a widening circle at the base much like the CSI team had been doing when she left.  Fatigued to the point of nausea, she had returned home to bed around sunrise. But, hours later her mind brought her back to the mall in Central Park to double check their work. Crime scene reports and photographs never provided a sense of place for the detective. Time and energy spent learning the nuances of the environment helped her solve her crimes because she could see, hear, feel, or smell the details that never make into the reports.  No matter how many years she works on the force, she would never read a report that said at the foot of his pedestal with the low hooting of the Long Eared Owl, the omnipresent smell of cigarillos was eclipsed by the scent of a corpse. Mentally, she reconstructed the scene from last night then she smiled momentarily forgetting the gruesome creation, but thinking back to long nighttime walks here with her father before alcohol became his most faithful companion.    
  
Memories often haunted her. Today, she refused the ghosts of the life she had, the one she wanted and the one she dreamed. None of them provided the comfort solving a case did; they only left her feeling empty and alone. She brushed stray leaves from her knees as she stood up from where she had stopped to double check a mark in the cement only to realize a piece of rebar had been set too high when the pathway was laid. Empty handed, but with a head filled with atmosphere, Regina followed one of her favorite paths to exit the park. Within minutes she enjoyed the squeals of children using the new earthwork slides in the Billy Johnson play area of Central Park.  
  
“Again, mommy!”   
  
Regina’s head whipped to the side with recognition. She spotted the pair at the terminus for one of the slides. Henry crawled from his mother’s lap as Emma sought to stand.   
  
“That looked like fun.”   
  
“Gina!” Henry sprinted away from his mother at full throttle. Regina lifted him off the ground for a welcome hug much to his delight. Hearing the blonde approaching Regina pivoted to see her face. Instead, she saw the top of the woman’s head, her chin tucked low.  
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
Emma’s tired eyes met hers. “Rough night.” Blue, purple and greenish yellow bruising radiated from a pale cheekbone and darkening under the eye.   
  
On instinct, Regina stepped closer. “If you worked last night, how are you still on your feet?” Then, she glanced at Henry and thought better of her question. Then, the blonde turned her head, and vibrant bruising covered her face and neck. “Are you alright?”  
  
“We had a domestic violence call. The husband had a head injury, so we put in on the gurney. The wife was being interviewed by an officer, but it looked like the son had defended her. I was rolling him toward the door when she went crazy. She got in two good hits. This one and one to left shoulder. But, then she clawed at me. That’s what really hurts.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Regina continued to balance Henry on one hip while talking with Emma who looked like she struggled to stay on her feet. “Why don’t the two of you come home with me for lunch? We can talk, or you could rest, and I entertain your little prince?”  
  
The blonde stared open-mouthed at the offer for a minute. “You don’t have to do that you know.”  
  
“I want to, or I wouldn’t have asked.” Without waiting for an answer, she led them to the street and grabbed a cab. In minutes they pulled up to her apartment. The doorman lets them in while Emma gawked at the lavish place. “Henry, can you push ten, please.” The boy delighted in touching the shiny button. He and his mother both took in every detail of her the building. As soon as they stepped onto the floor, Regina produced a key.  
  
“Why can I only see one other door?”  
  
“Because I share this floor with one person.”  
  
“You own half a floor in a building only a few miles from Central Park.” Emma’s eyes widened.   
  
“I inherited it. When mom died, I moved into her old apartment and rented out mine. I didn’t want to sell this place. Too many memories. Besides, in her last years, I spent more time here than I did at home. Mom didn’t want to die in a hospital surrounded by strangers. I arranged hospice care to come to her.”  
  
  
****  
  
Hours later Emma’s eyes blinked open. The sound of rain bouncing off a nearby window woke her. The light from the open kitchen cast a long shadow across the darkened living room. A soft glow from television asked if anyone was still watching. The warm leg beneath her head flexed as its owner shifted while Henry lay on the carpet in front of her, his fingers encircling his favorite Hot Wheels car sound asleep.  Emma slowly rolled from lying on her side to her back and gazed up at the brunette beauty who had also succumbed to the sandman’s charms.   
  
“It’s creepy to stare at sleeping people.”  
  
Emma grinned and pushed herself to a sitting position. “I suppose Henry and I have overstayed our welcome. You are obviously tired too, so I better go.”   
  
Without thinking, an insistent hand pushed her back down to the couch. “Stay. It’s raining. He’s already sleeping. Close your eyes. It’s fine.”  
  
“Says the woman sleeping sitting up. Besides, we hardly know each other. We haven’t even been out on a date yet.”  
  
A sliver of a coffee colored eye could be seen staring down at golden curls. “Quit pretending we don’t know each other. You’ve held me while I was naked and falling apart on what may be the worst night of my life. You have seen every inch of my body. Naked. Up close. Hell, you have touched most of me. You can’t act like using me for a pillow is embarrassing.”  
  
Blushing profusely, Emma stammered. “You were wrapped in a blanket. I couldn’t...I mean I wasn’t.” Green eyes squeezed shut. “God, you were beautiful. Covered in blood and battered, you were still the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. God. I should stop speaking. This isn’t helping.” The hand resting on her shoulder tipped Emma’s chin toward Regina. At that moment, the blonde finally noticed Regina’s other hand played incessantly with long blonde strands of hair.  
  
“I don’t want you to go. Is it so crazy that you make me feel safe? I dozed off for a few minutes and for once I didn’t wake to a nightmare.” Regina sat forward shoving her breasts a little closer to Emma’s face than she intended. A ferocious red covered her cheekbones as she plucked the cushion out from behind her back and tossed it over the end of the couch. Then, she grabbed it’s neighbor and repeated the process.  
  
She snagged the blanket running down the back of the couch.  
“Sit up for a second.” Regina glanced at where Emma’s feet dangled off the end of the sofa. “Kick your shoes off too.” The brunette slid out from under Emma, then pat the couch so that Emma would resume her position. Using a pillow instead of her leg. Regina laid her head on Emma’s shoulder and wrapping one arm across the blonde after flipping the blanket over both of them.  
  
  
 ** _Monday, 7:45 am, Homicide Floor_**  
  
Regina dropped her coat on the back of her chair and dropped her purse in her desk drawer before examining the stacks of paper left on her desk over the weekend. Well rested and ready to take on the world she opened the yellow interoffice envelope. Curious as to its contents since the sender label remained blank, she flipped open the file folder it contained. A photograph of her cuddling Henry while talking to Emma at the park sat next to a note.  
  
  
 **Dearest Detective,**

  
**We hope the rest did you good. You looked exhausted yesterday. We should have considered that our opponents may not have the luxury of being nocturnal.**   
**Don't expect to rest much over the next few days or weeks. We have more creations to share with you. We admire your diligence and tenacity. We hope you appreciate ours. Catch us if you can. Don't worry too much. We won't harm anyone you care about. This is Art at its most organic.**

  
**Lucy and the Walrus**   
  


 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Regina deal with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get one more chapter up before I leave Saturday, but I am not making promises.

_Monday 8:00 am, Homicide Floor_  
  
“Look, Regina. You don’t have to worry about Emma and Henry. We all live at the diner. There are too many people who come and go around us all day every day. They are safe. It’s you we need to think about.”  
  
Regina perched on the edge of her desk, shoulders tensed and teeth clenched. “I disagree. I have a doorman who controls who comes and goes from the building. Anyone could sneak upstairs to where the three of you live.”  
  
“Five.”  
  
Regina’s face scrunched in question. “What do you mean five?”  
  
“Granny, August, Emma, Henry and me. Five.” Plus, you have to have a key to get to the second floor. The diner stays open 24 hours a day. Most hours one or two cops are coming in for coffee. We have cameras on both entrances and the stairwell. Seriously. We are safe.”  
  
Frustrated and annoyed with Ruby’s growing worry over her, Regina pushed off of her desk and wandered toward the break room. The hoped-for respite didn’t happen. Her partner followed on her heels. “Damn it, Ruby. I get it. You think you are safe in numbers, but I’m alone. I’ve been alone. The doorman prevents unwanted visitors. It isn’t like I’m not a trained officer. I can take care of myself.”  
  
“You’ve been attacked before.” The words erupted from Ruby’s mouth before she thought better of what she said.  
  
The latina turned, eyes burning into the younger woman. “As long as my partner doesn’t betray me again, that shouldn’t happen. I think I’m going to go find breakfast. Alone.”  
  
  
_Tuesday 11:30 am Central Park_  
  
After the morning’s tête-à-tête, Regina felt obligated to clear the air, lessen the tension. The young woman hadn’t intentionally brought up a sore subject. She stepped in it like a clumsy puppy. As a peace offering, she suggested lunch in the park where they could consider all that they had gathered from three victims and the note.  
  
Once the detectives parked the squad car, they decided to grab food from a vendor before walking around. They stopped at the Pullpark Cart to get pulled pork sandwiches and fresh squeezed lemonade. With no conversation, they found a place on the grass for lunch.  
  
Regina broke their silence "I can't explain it, but I feel like we are being watched. No one has looked at us twice. I haven’t spotted a drone. So, why are the hairs on the back of my neck standing up?”  
  
"I feel it too. I keep thinking someone is watching from those trees over there. Ruby pointed 200 yards from where the two women sat. But, I haven't seen any movement. If someone’s over there, they’d make an amazing sniper. I think we should finish our food like we suspect nothing and then begin touring the park. If we examine all the statues, we need to consider what our killer would find inspiring. They need to be unique. I doubt the obelisk would be of value either, but I hate to discount anything at this point. Maybe if we have this feeling while we are walking, we can flush out who it is." Ruby said animatedly moving her arms around to encompass the whole park trying to confuse whoever watched from afar.  
  
Regina rolled her eyes at Ruby’s display, "That is definitely a plan. But, I would like to go to a few places where we know some cameras will pick us up and anyone following us. I chose to wear my red scarf to make it easier to spot on camera. It should make us easier to follow."  
  
She looked over at Ruby and smiled. The younger woman had a little juice dripping down her chin. Rather than giving her the expected command to wipe it off but Regina leaned over and wiped it clean with her napkin.  
  
“Thanks, mom.” Ruby sat dumbfounded staring at her.  
  
"I can’t have my partner looking like an overgrown child. Respect is commanded by our appearance and behavior. Granted you looked fearsome with meaty juice dripping from your chin, I don’t think that’s the image we want to present to anyone." The lead detective said getting up and sashaying over to the bin to drop her trash.  
  
Chagrined, Ruby trotted behind her. They spent more than 3 hours walking around the park putting on a show for whoever watched. Playing tourist, they carefully examined every statute and photographed it for later use. More than once, Ruby used her phone to take a panoramic view of where they stood hoping to catch someone tailing them. A few suspects developed, but they weren't sure, but there was a man that they saw off and on through that time wearing a desert camo jacket. And, another candidate, who could be watching them as well, or his explanation of being an art student could be real. He happened to be interested in many of the same sculptures they were. They would definitely have to check any available camera feed  
from the few surrounding buildings in range.  
  
The long afternoon gave them tired feet and few answers.  
When they returned to the car there was a note slipped under the wiper blade.

  
_Mister City Policeman sitting_  
_Pretty little policemen in a row_  
_See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run._  
_I'm crying, I'm crying._  
_I'm crying, I'm crying._  
_Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye_  
_Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess._  
_Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down._  
_I am the_ eggman _, they are the_ eggmen _._  
_I am the walrus,_ goo goo g'joob  
  
"Damn and I was stupid enough not to park near a camera. Shit. He's watching us. Let's go see what Belle can tell us. This one needs to be put down quickly." Regina said with visible irritation and disappointment.  
  
The younger woman gaged her partner’s body language; she’d learned enough of Regina in recent weeks to see self-loathing chewing away at the woman. The signs of inward recriminations sat in her pinched eyes, her rigid yet diminished stature and haunted eyes.  
  
"Well, we know one thing for sure. He really liked the Beatles in their heavy drug period." Ruby gave her a wolfish smile before opening the car door.  
  
"When we are done with Belle, we are done for the day. That perp just let the wind out of my sails." Regina admitted. “I may need to drop in and see Hopper.” Ruby glanced over at the steering wheel to see tiny vibrations traveling along slender fingers. The nervous tick of the detective’s hands kept her from pushing the matter.  
  
_Late Afternoon, Homicide Floor_  
  
Mills continued to stare at her murder board but wasn't getting anywhere fast. Honey Doe and Alice Doe still had yet to be identified. Neither victim resembled any of the missing 20 some things in the tri-state area. Belle's autopsies had proven less than helpful. Both women had GHB in their systems and were manually strangled before their arrangement. The only difference appeared in their time of death. Belle suspected that the perp had failed to kill either victim and that she suddenly came to while the perp moved her into position. The stabbing most likely when he choked them. One woke while he positioned her, the other when Regina and Ruby arrived. The drops of blood that were most likely the perp's leading away from the first scene remained the only physical evidence linking the victims to their killer. Strands of hair wrapped around the wire that held Alice Doe in position gave them a second DNA sample. Maybe Lucy and the Walrus were two people. Maybe one. They needed more to know what they fought against. Also, Mills waited on the experts to tell her if the trace evidence had been left on the two notes she had received. The handwriting experts would spend a few hours with them after CSI had their turn.  
  
Regina wadded up her cup and chucked it a the wastebasket. Her patience ran out hours ago. Disgusted with herself, she had caught her mind wishing the phone would ring with another victim. The more victims, the more evidence accrued.  
  
The more dead people. The more victims. The more families grieving.  
  
She felt sick to her stomach as her innate desire for justice warred against the cost of success.  
  
Ruby placed her laptop on her desk. Walking up behind Regina, she put her chin on her partner’s shoulder.  
  
"Staring at it won't get us any more information than we have.”  
  
"What do you think those Beatles songs mean?" Mills asked.  
  
Ruby moved around the desk to sit beside Regina. Balling her fists in her lap, she hummed the melody for Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds while screwing her eyes closed and thinking. "Maybe it's a reference to the murders if you look at the full lyric?"  
  
"Ruby is that what you think it is?"  
  
"No, because it doesn't seem to refer to anything in the first one and the second refers to you."  
  
She bumped their shoulders together.  
  
"You know Regina I hope the perp meant it when they said they wouldn't hurt any of our loved ones. I can't see the future, but I think the perp tried to introduce himself to us through the lyrics. As sick as it is, I think the lyrics are for the pseudonyms. Nothing more."  
  
Their eyes caught. Reassurance passed between them. The depth of the sadness in Mill’s eyes frightened Lucas. She did not handle being helpless well whether injury, illness or having to wait for answers. Detective Mills demanded excellence of herself in all ways all the time. Perfection.  
  
"Hey, do you want to call it an early night? You know as well as I do that we will be up early in the morning or late, late at night in the next few. "  
  
Regina nodded her agreement, "Fine. But, I will be back at it as soon as I wake up in the morning be at 2 a.m. or 6."  
  
Ruby laughed. “I would expect nothing less. Now, about you going home alone…”  
  
“NO. You go to yours. I will go to mine. That’s how this works.” The rapid-fire words made it clear that tonight would not be one that Mills bent to anyone else’s will.  
Ruby sighed her dissatisfied capitulation. “Don’t be amazed when Emma goes ballistic on you.”  
  
“You do know we aren’t even dating. She can’t make any demands on me.”  
  
“Right. Just because you haven’t had your first date doesn’t mean you aren’t already in a relationship. I know all about the couch.”  
  
Regina’s cheeks burned as she huffed at her partner. “I’m telling you now. Drop it.”  
  
  
  
  



	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina suffers from fear due to the killers notes. Emma is Emma. Ruby is supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I will be gone for the next week. If I have time I will write. If I don't, I won't. It's that simple. I hope there is enough fluff in this one to warm a few hearts. I will forewarn you not to expect a full sex scene. I will write up to one. But, I suck at writing them. No offense. It just isn't in my skill set.
> 
> Expect the next chapter somewhere around July 8 or 9. If I happen to getit written before, you will have it.

**_Wednesday MId-afternoon, Momo’s Pizza_**  
  
Emma waited at the counter reading the chalked wall of choices. The small hairs on the back of her neck tingled. She felt a heated stare boring into her body. She pivoted her foot as if she would speak to the man next to her in hopes of catching her voyeur in the mirror behind the bar.  
  
The image of her favorite detective caused the blonde to look over her shoulder. A grin blossomed across her features as she noticed the coffee colored eyes were blatantly checking out Emma's formfitting pants.  
  
Emma waved at Regina. The movement knocked the brunette out of her trancelike state. Her face flushed crimson. They both knew where her eyes had been.  
  
A few minutes later, Emma wandered over with her slice on a plate and a drink.  
  
“Do you mind if I sit down?”  
  
The brief upturn of red lips answered. Tan fingers brushed a few strands behind an ear before she dared to meet the blonde’s eyes. “Sorry. I may not be great company. My visit with the department shrink was complicated.”  
  
The whispered explanation tore at the blonde’s heart. She sipped her drink and slid a hand across the table to still Regina’s restless fingers.  
  
“Is that code for painful, awkward or awful?” the blonde joked before shifting in her seat.  
“Seriously, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want. We can sit and enjoy each other’s company, or I could entertain you. Whatever you want.”  
  
Regina flipped her hand to link their fingers. “Why don’t you tell me about your day?”  
  
The blonde chewed her bite of pizza and wiped her hand on a napkin. “Henry and I played in the park this morning. We cleaned the apartment as much as you can with a little boy creating another mess right behind you and then August offered to take Henry so I could have some time to myself before work. I wanted pizza, so I walked to my favorite place, and here you are.”  
  
Emma couldn’t help but notice the disconnected feel coming from the detective. Physically she sat with her, but she had hidden her emotions far away. This subdued version of the detective felt broken, in pain.  “I have the five to five shift today, so I have only got a little more than half an hour before I have to beat it out of here.”  
  
Regina’s brow furrowed, her ears had caught the crack in Emma’s voice. “Do you always work overnight?”  
  
The blonde took her next bite and shook her head. “No. When Henry was smaller, I did because I needed the money. But, I’ve been promoted and had a few raises. Now, I have a week every month that I work all night or if someone is on vacation. Bobby gets back from the Bahamas on Friday.”  
  
The brunette absently nodded her head. “I can’t imagine having to leave a baby all night. That must have been hard even if you could leave him with family.” Emma’s nod told her that she had guessed correctly that Ruby, August, and Granny had been there for her. “When’s your next night off?”  
  
The nervousness in Emma’s voice rattled Regina. “Friday. I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me that night.”  
  
The viciousness in the way Regina’s teeth bit into her lip didn’t give Emma hope. She knew Regina’s tells enough to realize she was about to be shut down.  
  
“Emma, I…”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. It’s fine. You’re not ready. Or, maybe you’ve met someone else. It’s fine.”  Emma pulled her hand back and was using her arms to push up from her chair, but Regina grabbed her by the wrist and stood.  
  
“Stop. It’s not fine. Can we stay in? I don’t want to deal with the rest of the world, but I do want to spend it with you. Do you want to come over? I’ll cook anything you want.”  
  
Emma slowly sat back down with Regina’s hand still wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes searched over the detective’s distraught features. “I’d like that.” For the first time since she sat down, a real smile crept onto Regina’s face.  
  
  
  
_**Thursday Evening, Granny’s Diner**_  
  
Emma stomped through the doors of the diner whipping her wet jacket off over her head and dropped into the booth next to Ruby. “Explain. What did you mean when you said the killer is writing Regina messages?”  
  
Ruby bit her burger and chewed slowly without looking at her sister. Weighing her options, she took her time with her food and drink before opening her mouth. “She’s a grown woman. She wouldn’t appreciate you freaking out.” Ruby dropped her head into her hands. “God, I should have kept my mouth shut. If you go charging in to play savior, she will kill me. Or, she’ll have me demoted. Either way, I need you to shut whatever Swanism this is down.”  
  
August snickered from his place over at the bar.  
  
“Dude, don’t eavesdrop. Women don’t like that.”  
  
“When I see a woman, I’ll remember that. You two, don’t count.”’  
  
Ruby smirked, but Emma’s anger prevented her from seeing any humor at the moment. “If the two of you are down here, who is with Henry?”  
  
“Gran, she took the night off because her feet and back were killing her. And, she lost her temper at the new cook again.”  
  
  
One of the waitresses brought over Emma’s to-go order. “I guess I’ll see y’all later. If Regina gets so much as a scratch while she’s at home alone, I’m blaming you, Ruby.” She snatched the bag of food from the counter and made her way toward the door in fretful strides.  
  
“Relax. He’s only sent Regina two notes.”  
  
Swan froze on her way out the door. Then, turning slowly. “Crap. There’s been more than one. Does she get them in her mail?”  
  
“No, one was on the car when got back to where parked at Central Park. The other she found on her desk at work.”  
  
“You know, she’s invited me over for dinner tomorrow, but she didn’t mention this at all.”  
  
The dark energy sliding off of Emma in waves disturbed Ruby. She’d seen it before, but last time it was when a lover cheated. This time, it was the things she couldn’t control. Hurting, worried and feeling useless, the blonde’s shoulders hunched as she left the diner with far less energy than she had arrived. The words she didn’t tell me fell from her lips with no one to hear.  
  
  
  
_********_  
  
Rest had eluded Regina for the entire night. Every time the wind blew, the building creaked, the people above her moved around, she startled. Turning onto her side, she fluffed her pillow again and reached for her phone.  
  
_**3 unread messages  2:29 a.m.**_  
  
_**Sent  11:00 pm**_  
_**ES: Hey. It’s me. I know you can take care of yourself, but I just found out the sicko is leaving you**_ love _ **notes. I don’t like competition. Can you send me a text to let me know you are okay?**_  
  
_**Sent  12:27 am**_  
_**ES: We dealt with a horrible car wreck involving an officer. I thought of you again. Still worried. How about that text?**_  
  
_**Sent: 2:04 am**_  
_**ES: Shift grew quiet after the wreck. I haven’t heard from you, and I am freaking out a little. It’s taking every bit of my concentration not to go banging on your door. I’m practicing what Granny calls ‘staying in my lane.’**_  
  
The brave Detective Mills hated the clingy nature of Emma’s statements, Regina loved it.  
  
_**2:30 am**_  
_**RM: Though I appreciate the thought, I am home and safe. I’ve been lying here thinking for hours. My brain won’t quit turning. If the ‘sicko’ tried to get me tonight, he would be receiving a piece of my service weapon if he made it to my floor.**_  
  
_**2:31 am**_  
_**ES: No sleep. That isn’t good. How are you supposed to work if you can’t sleep? Maybe you need a teddy bear.**_  
  
_**2:31 am**_  
_**RM: Unless you mean the cuddly human type, I’m not interested. And, the only one of those I want is working so, I’m all alone in this great big bed.**_  
  
_**2:32 am**_  
  
_**ES: oO**_  
_**> <    **_  
_**What time is dinner?**_  
  
Three dots appeared.  
  
Disappeared.  
  
Appeared.  
  
_**Do I need to bring PJs and a change of clothes?**_  
  
  
  
  
_**Friday 4:15 am, Central Park Crime Scene**_  
  
When Ruby reached Cherry Hill, Detective Mills stood paralyzed at the scene created. Using more wire and harnesses, three women dressed as flappers from the roaring 20s danced barefoot through the fountain. They posed with joyful faces painted to hide their terror.  
  
Ruby slowly approached the fountain. Belle perched on a makeshift scaffold "Is it just me or do these have more of an odor than the others?"  
  
"Good nose. It isn't lying to you. All three victims have been dead more than 24 hours. I will know more later today. All the things done to the bodies to allow them to appear in movement makes it difficult to discern the time. I can tell you that I fully expect to find GHB again. If you look at their necks, all three women show signs of strangulation. I can't see well enough here to say more than that." Belle said.  
Ruby backed away to allow Belle and the CSIs time to work.  
  
She spotted the hunched form of Detective Mills searching the perimeter. Ruby caught up to her as she backed further from the scene. When they reached a long row of benches, there an envelope lay on the second. Regina pulled out a pair of gloves and opened it.  
  
**Dearest Detective,**  
**What are you hiding from? I told you before not to fear me. You should be continuing to go out to dinner or your favorite coffee shop after hours. You are staying holed up at home or at the station. I promise to keep you busy, but that doesn’t mean you can’t live in between. I give you three more friends to share the morgue with my other creations. Please forgive my assistant; she failed to see my vision.**  
**Wally**  
  
Mills turned to find Ruby waiting 20 feet away. She motioned for the younger woman to come closer. Without words, she flipped the note around giving Ruby a clear view of the words and the haunted look on her face.  
  
"There is another body here somewhere," Ruby spoke first. She motioned for the closest techs to join them. Mills showed them the note. "Let's get some uniforms to start searching; she could be anywhere in this park."  
  
By sunrise, Belle wrapped up the Cherry Hill Crime scene but remained reluctant to leave.  The assistant’s body evaded them.  
  
"God, it is so obvious." Ruby grabbed Mills by the hand. "I know where she is. Why didn't I think of it earlier?"  
  
She took her to the Untermeyer Fountain. Sitting among the dancing girl statues a young woman dressed in overalls with a bullet hole between the eyes.  
  
Mills examined the body. "She isn't part of the plan. He shot her. I bet we don't find any strangulation marks. Let's call Belle and the CSIs over. We have a better shot at finding evidence here than anywhere else. He’s upset. This didn’t go as he wanted it to. Let’s hope he made a mistake.”  
  
Ruby handled making the calls as Regina hung back watching the park come to life and warding off the regulars from having a grizzly morning experience. As soon as she had uniforms establish a perimeter with tape and a police presence, she made her way to an empty bench and tipped her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I’ve been better. But, I’ll make it.” She rubbed a hand down her tired features. “Let’s go get started on some paperwork. And, can you tell your sister to pack that bag? I may need company.”  
  
Ruby’s knowing smirk caused a blush. “Hey. If you keep that up, I’m not going to invite you over to drop off Henry on Saturday.” The younger cop made a zipping motion across her lips, but the twinkle in her told of her delight in the situation.  
  
  
_**Friday**_ 7pm _ **, Detective Mills Apartment**_  
  
When Regina opened the door, Emma instantly took in this new version of the woman. A loose sweater hung off one shoulder. The skin-tight leggings accentuated Emma’s favorite curves. As her eyes followed the legs downward, she delighted in the bright red toenails.  
  
“A barefoot Detective Mills, who knew?”  
  
“I’m trying to relax. I’d like it if you would do the same.” Regina didn’t mention the bag slung over Emma’s shoulder, but she happily took it and the leather jacket off her dinner companion. They awkwardly faced each other. The blonde attempted to keep her nervous questions as bay; the brunette wanted to confess her fears, but couldn’t make her mouth cooperate.  
  
“Something smells delicious.” The growl of Emma’s stomach broke the stalemate.  
  
“I hope you like lasagna.”  Regina’s eyes devoured the blonde’s skinny jeans and the unbuttoned shirt with a silk cami shining beneath. Dropping the bag onto a chair next to the hallway, Regina hung Emma’s coat next to hers in the hall closet. “Would it be too forward to ask for a hug?”  
  
The tentative whisper broke through the blonde’s caution. She wrapped both arms around the tiny latina burying a nose in slightly damp brown hair. “Mm. I like the smell of your shampoo.”  
  
Regina blushed and squeezed tighter when she should be letting go. “We spent most of the afternoon in the morgue with Belle. I smelled like corpses and formaldehyde. Trust me. You wanted me to shower.”  
  
Without thinking, Emma kissed her neck as she released her. Both women turned pink as they linked hands to walk to the kitchen.  
  
  
"I suppose I should start this evening by telling you about the letters. Or, do you want to pretend you don't know about that the killer's been writing to me?" The cheeky grin on the detective's face said it all. She dropped Emma's hand as she opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Thank you for letting me get a handle on my emotions before trying to push me to talk."

"Any time."

Regina walked closer and sat the beers beside the blonde where she leaned against the island. Stepping into the blonde's space, Regina slipped one hand behind Emma's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. It started slow and built intensity as their lips danced. Tongues exploring and tasting. Finally breaking apart, Regina dropped her head to lean against Emma's shoulder. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins to understand Regina's feeling about the photographs. Regina and Emma receive a summons neither was prepared for and Belle gives them an autopsy report that puts a new spin on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it back from vacation around 3 o'clock this morning. Half of this was written before the vacay. The other half after. I hope it is coherent enough. I just didn't want you to have to wait any longer. You have all been lovely and patient. Thank you.

_**Monday 7:15 am, Granny’s Diner**_  
  
Still waking up, Ruby trudged down the stairs to the diner carrying Henry on her hip. Her foot brushed a courier envelope at the base of the stairs.   
  
“Down.” Little Henry demanded. Sleepiness had the boy to one-word sentences, but it didn’t slow his observation skills. Seconds after his feet hit the floor he charged toward his mother on a stool at the counter with the mail between his fingertips.  
  
Amidst chewing, Emma plucked the boy from the floor and sat him in her lap.  
  
“Watcha got for me, little man?”  
  
He let go of the paper and grabbed a hunk of french toast from her plate. He leaned into his mother as two photographs fell onto the counter beside her. One had she and Henry sitting in a booth at Granny’s front window. The other showed Emma and Regina’s goodbye kiss as Emma dropped her off at work. Though she like both images, anger welled as she realized what she held.  
  
“Rubes, I think Senor Slice-N-Dice sent me some mail.” The slight trill to her voice indicated her fear, but the flat tenor of it decried her indignation. August looked up from his paper.   
  
“What are you talking about, Em?”  
  
The blonde turned to her brother. “Regina’s current case is a serial killer. He keeps leaving her notes and photos. It looks like I might be on his mailing list.”   
  
Ruby’s eyes narrowed. “God, she isn’t going to like this.”   
  
Emma silently agreed. After placing Henry on her lap, she continued cutting her toast into ribbons the two could eat together. The grin on Henry’s face gave her an incentive to ignore the photographic weight at her elbow.   
  
“Miss Emma Swan?”   
  
The blonde raised her head and then her eyebrows shot up as she took in the nervous stance of the young honey blonde in front of her. “Yes, what may I do for you?”  
  
The girl’s smile shrank as she handed a clipboard for her to sign. “You’ve been subpoenaed. I need you to sign for it, please.” Exhaustion brought a slight tremor to her signature, but she wrote it on the line and handed it back as the girl gave her an envelope.  
  
“What the hell? I thought he died.”   
The paper in her hand demanded Emma’s presence in court in a week’s time in the matter of the State of New York v. Gregory Tanner. Emma turned her shocked expression toward Ruby. “Did you know about this?”  
  
The evident confusion on Ruby’s face proved she believed the same as Emma had. “Isn’t that the name of Regina’s attacker? I thought he was killed on the scene.”  
  
Henry wiggled off his mother’s lap. “I’m going to go sleep. I’ll talk to Regina when I can string more than one intelligent sentence together. God, this is so fucked up.”  
  
  
 _ **Monday 9:30 am, The Morgue**_  
  
When Regina and Ruby entered the morgue, Belle worked elbow deep in one of the last of the three cadavers. The ashen color of her skin and deep bruising under her eyes told them that the ME had worked all weekend. Now, the woman trudged through the last body hoping for more clues. Belle turned to see them at the door. She waved them up to the table and continued stitching the chest cavity closed.  
  
Ruby nodded. "So how are the three pretty maids in a row?"  
  
Belle shot her a patented death glare. "Ruby, don’t go there. Jane Doe 1, 2, & 3 were in fact manually strangled; however, there is no sign of GHB in their systems. What’s interesting is that these women have too much in common. Each had a strong dose of valium. All 3 have excessively pale skin like they haven't seen sunlight in quite some time. They are all drastically underweight and have the exact same stomach contents. They all had macaroni and cheese as their final meal. I would even say that the meal may have been together. They have been dead for 36 hours or better but had to have been stored in a semi-controlled environment as there are few signs of bugs or other vermin. I found dirt under the fingernails of Doe 2, but none under 1 and 3. Theirs appeared to have been cleaned. CSU took the dirt for examination."  
  
Mills looked at Belle. "What do you think this means?"  
  
"It's likely these women were held captive for a month or more. I am guessing by the amount of malnourishment and anemia present that it is closer to three."  
  
Ruby’s concern grew. Wally said he had no interest in killing their loved ones, but what about captivity? Ruby thought for a moment. "Do you suppose it's possible that he practiced kidnapping to build up to the killings?"  
  
Mills shook her head. "He is much more likely to have practiced killing small animals or possibly a homeless person that wouldn't be noticed."  
  
Ruby quietly agreed.  
  
"We are going back to the bullpen. Let me know if you find anything else." Mills waved at Belle, but Ruby blocked the door.  
  
“No, we aren’t. I need to share something in here rather than on the floor with an audience. First, Emma received a package from your fan club this morning. Emma and I both think he just wanted us to see he knows where we live. Other than angering Gran and August, he accomplished nothing. But, I am betting you knew that would happen.”  
  
Regina’s lack of response said enough. Regina chewed her lower lip as she glared at the floor biting back all the words she had to say.   
  
Ruby took her silence as permission to continue. “She also received a subpoena this morning. I am willing to bet you will get one today as well.”  
  
Detective Mills looked confused as Belle moved forward. “God, the rumors are true.”  
  
“What rumors?” Regina turned to Belle and then looked at Ruby. “What is this about?”  
  
Belle held up a hand to silence Lucas. “Greg Tanner didn’t die. I thought it was suspicious when he was declared dead, but the hospital didn’t turn over his body. Narcotics told me it was becoming a Federal matter and I was told to drop it.”  
  
Ruby sighed. “I’m guessing they had planned to put him in witness protection, but he botched it. He’s now going to trial for what he did to you.” Regina’s face paled.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath and let it go. She raised her face to the ceiling and squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to cry in fear and frustration. “Just when I was beginning to get a handle on this, then I have to testify about what happened to me in court.” After another deep breath, she addressed her two colleagues, “I’m going to pretend I don’t know this is coming for now. Gold is already treating me like I am going to break. Maybe when I get hit with this in public, it will prove something to him.”  
  
“Maybe you can prove something to yourself too.” Belle piped in with a raised eyebrow. Regina’s eye roll answered for her as the two detectives left the room.  
  
 _ **Monday, 1 pm Homicide Floor** _  
  
Gold intercepted the officers in the breakroom. Ruby, Regina, Jefferson, and Hook had gathered in the small space making their coffees. Where Regina watched the men trying to determine what they knew she knew her boss’s arrival meant he needed a verbal report.  
  
"What do we know about the Cherry Hill group?"  
  
Regina spoke to the room. “Can we all convene at our board? I think fresh eyes might help make something pop for us.”  
  
The group migrated. Regina grabbed a file from her desk a Ruby stepped forward and placed some photographs on the murder board. "We know that the cadavers had to have been placed around midnight. We found tracks leading away from both scenes that looked like they belonged to some type of ATV similar to those used by park maintenance personnel at certain parks. Central Park rarely uses them as it wears on the grass."  
  
Regina took over the explanation. "The separate vic was dropped after midnight, possibly approaching 1 am. Belle gave a TOD of between 11 and 1. Lucy took a .22 straight between the eyes at a distance of 5 feet or less. She was dressed post-mortem. Her clothes were never removed, so Belle actually has two sets of clothing to produce evidence. We haven't had a hit on her identity yet, but she must be in our system as Wally burned the tips to all of her fingers. She also had sex sometime between 5 and 7pm. With any luck, we will be able to prove that the semen and the blood came from the same donor."  
  
Gold nodded along. The pleased smile on his face calmed Regina’s nerves. Her boss praised her frequently, but he held a high standard. She didn’t want to fall short.  
  
Detective Mills cleared her throat before she began to share Belle’s suspicions about the three victims.  “Belle had an interesting idea. The last three women show signs of captivity. She thinks he may have kidnapped them first. Fed them enough to keep them alive. Killed them elsewhere. Stored the dead bodies as he prepared them. And, then he moved them into place at his own time. He attempted to kill the other vics on sight shortly before he began to arrange them. The change in MO is puzzling, but it may be due to the influence of Lucy who is also on a slab. She isn’t part of the equation any longer. I guess the question is which one of them collected people to kill? Which one planned heavily and then moved quickly? We can’t tell from what we have at this time.”  
  
Gold rubbed his chin. “She’s probably right. Try to identify those victims. If he was willing to play that much of a long game, be sure to check outside of the city for your vics. I wouldn’t be surprised if he took them from outside NYC. Good work, ladies. Keep it up. But, I want to caution you. We need to wrap this one quickly to keep the FBI out of it. Now is there any angle to work that I haven't mentioned."  
  
Gold stood to go, but Ruby stopped him.  
  
"What if we were to try to track the photographs. We can pinpoint where he was standing, and we know when each of those was taken give or take 10 minutes. If we are being watched then either they have hi-jacked some of the city's own cameras or the perp is able to see us. If he or she can see us, then we should be able to see them. Maybe we can track him on other cameras.”  
  
“Miss Lucas, I like the way you think. If there isn’t anything else…”  
  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence as a courier from the DA’s office stood at the edge of the group. “I have a subpoena for Detective Mills.”  
  
“Of course, you do,” Regina grumbled as she snatched the clipboard and signed. The peon walked away as she ripped into the envelope. She read the paper and then met Gold’s eyes. “We might have a problem.”  
  
“Regina, you can’t not testify.” He argued before giving her a chance to explain. She shook her head.  
  
“That’s not it. The case is appearing before Judge Mallory Page.”  
  
Gold blew out a deep breath before responding. “I’ll mention it to the DA, but I doubt they will change the venue. Unless she recuses herself, they won’t consider a relationship from that long ago to be relevant.”  
  
Regina nodded hopelessly. “I think I’m going to drop in to see Hopper. I’ll be back later. Ruby, can you get started on those Jane Does?”  
  
  
  



	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case complicates. And, no matter how it looks RUBY IS NOT IN ACTUAL DANGER. Please be advised. I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger. You will have a safe and mostly healthy Ruby at the beginning of the next chapter. just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished early so I am sharing early. I may get more than two posts in this week. Maybe. Definite maybe.

_**Tuesday, 6:30 a.m. Granny’s Diner**_  
  
Emma leaned tiredly on her elbows. Breakfast with the boy made her night shift easier, but anxiety bubbled and churned under the surface. Her head turned watching the door leading to the second floor.  
  
“Little girl, they are fine. You know Henry isn’t awake yet. You are early. They aren’t late.”  
  
The blonde huffed. Her shoulders slumped a little as she took another hit of caffeine from her half-caf coffee. Her attention focused on the door at the back that she missed who came in the door.

  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
  
Regina waited for Emma to answer with a smile before she slid into the booth across from the blonde.  
  
“What brings you by?”  
  
Unsure caramel eyes flicked back at the table before meeting Emma’s. “I wanted to apologize for not responding yesterday.” She cleared her throat and timidly placed her hand palm up in the middle of the table. She released a relieved hum when Emma’s left hand joined hers on the table, interlocking their fingers. “Between this case and the subpoena, I didn’t do too well yesterday.”  
  
Emma poked her fork into another chunk of whipped cream and fruit covered waffle. She slowly chewed examining her companion. “Did you get the help you needed or”  
  
Regina sighed. “Yes. And, no. I went to see Dr. Hopper. It helped. But, as you see sleep failed me somewhere around 4 this morning. I thought about going to the station early. That’s my normal coping mechanism.”  
  
“What working insanely early or working so hard that sleep eventually washes over you like the tide at the beach?” Emma’s cheeks pinked as she realized the probing nature of the question, but she didn’t shy away from waiting for the answer. For the relationship to work, both women needed to understand the other’s quirks.  
  
But, Regina understood the game. She needed Emma to see her as well as she did that horrible day. The EMT witnessed the panic attack before anyone else registered her distress. She squeezed the pale hand in hers. “Would you believe both?” She lifted Emma’s hand to he lips and gently kissed the knuckles.  
   
“But, today I woke up desperately wanting someone I could talk and cuddle with or maybe even distract me in a multitude of other ways. Someone beautiful, and warm. Kind.” The upturn of her lip and the dusting of a rosy red across her cheeks made it clear that the implication had not been accidental.  
  
“Well, you are in luck. I know just the person to do that for you.” Henry barreled into the booth beside Regina wrapping his whole body around hers. “Henry can cuddle and distract with the best of them.”  
  
“Oh, I bet he can.”  Worry slid across Emma's face until Regina grinned clutching tightly to the little boy. Glee was evident on both faces.  
  
Though their conversation changed because of the addition, Regina relaxed knowing that Emma understood a little more.  
  
When she turned to leave, she hugged Henry first, but then pulled her favorite blonde in for a hug and a kiss before leaning in to whisper. “Henry is a good cuddler, but I bet yours are more satisfying.”  
  
Leaving a dumbfounded blonde in her wake, the detective paused just before reaching the door. "Can we do dinner again at mine on Friday? We could do a full repeat if you wish." One hand pointing toward Henry.  
  
"Can't. I'm working until the wee hours of the morning. But, starting Tuesday, I go back to my regular daylight hours next week. I will be available anytime you want me."  
  
Emma adjusted Henry on her hip. "Can we try for next Friday instead?"  
  
"Sure." Emma watched Regina leave feeling the woman's disappointment with every step.  
  
Wednesday, Late Afternoon, Homicide Floor  
  
Belle stepped off the elevator and handed an envelope to Ruby. She could see that Detective Mills was lost to her thoughts and previous experience taught her that interruption could have explosive results.  
  
Ruby said, "Do you have any good news for us?" The younger detective ushered her toward the break room to make all of them some much-needed coffee.  
  
"I have information, but I don't know how much you will like it. The blood found at the first seen matches the vic Wally refers to as the assistant. We won't be finding our killer that way. We can still hope for some help from the semen."  
  
One of Ruby’s eyebrows cocked in question. "So, the assistant was definitely involved in the first murder, but may or may not have been involved in the others. Do you think it is likely that she helped arrange the bodies and then Wally shot Lucy?"  
  
"I can’t answer that completely, but I do have something more. You know that soil sample I found under her nails; it had a high content of mercury and ground bits of glass. The contents were so high in fact that they are higher than the mercury content found in a sample from your other case and remember it was taken downstream from the source. This could be from the warehouse case Jefferson closed last week."  
  
Regina had been leaning on the door listening in to the conversation for quite some time. "Wait, Belle are you saying that those three victims were most likely at the warehouse from the Mueller Case?"  
  
"That is what I am saying."  
  
Regina grabbed her coffee and took a sip. She leaned against the counter while her mind filtered the information. Her lips moved momentarily as she murmured to herself walking through the problem. “Is it likely they were killed the night Jeff, and his squad raided the Mueller’s home?”  
  
Belle shrugged. “There is no way to tell, but the timing for their death would fit if you consider that he managed to refrigerate them for a while. But, then again you haven’t read the Mueller file yet, have you?”  
  
“No, why?”  
  
Ruby’s eyes ping-ponged between the women as the discussion intensified. Belle’s smiled. “Be sure and look at the photos for where they found Ed’s body. I know it wasn’t your case, but Jeff complained that he felt like evidence was missing.”  
“From the missing chest freezer that they never located.” Ruby finished Belle’s sentence. Momentarily, her mouth hung open, stunned into silence. “Jeff remembered seeing when they dropped by for informal questioning, but it was gone on the day of the raid.” Ruby’s mouth spouted out facts she only knew because she had shared lunch with Jeff and his partner when Regina went to her biweekly shrink visits. “Damn.”  
  
Ruby gulped trying to make sense of the news. Regina’s penetrating stare broke from Ruby to Belle. “We need to compare notes, but the perp from Jeff’s case is dead. He’s on a slab in the morgue. But, obviously, they connect.” She paused and rinsed her cup in the sink. “Ruby, do you know if Mueller had rented out his warehouse or was he using it?”  
  
Belle leaned in the doorway hoping the two could make headway from the little bit of knowledge she gleaned from the dirt.  
  
“I’ll check with Jeff, but I think he said that Mueller had rented it out to cover his tracks. He had killed the two teenagers in the warehouse and then buried them in his own backyard between his tool shed and the house.” The younger brunette finished her coffee in one gulp before taking care of her own cup. “What are the odds that we had two serial killers actively working in the same area at the same time.”  
  
Belle raised an eyebrow before responding. “I went to a talk led by a criminologist from the FBI’s Serial Crime Unit a few years ago. He said that at any given time in the U.S. has between twenty-five and fifty serial killers at any given time. I’d bet places like New York are havens because most of us don’t even speak to our neighbors much less pay attention to what anyone else is doing.”  
  
Ruby gulped. Regina ignored her favorite walking encyclopedia as she went to search through the Mueller file.

  
  
_**10:30 p.m. Friday, Warehouse for Green Neon Light Creations**_  
  
Jefferson elbowed Regina as he sauntered up. “I never came to this one. How did you find it again?”  
  
Ruby stood back watching the interaction. “You chased down all the building he owned, but you forgot to check his wife’s name. She’s been dead for years. He owned all these. Mueller leased this one out too. And, if you read your paperwork, he sold his renter a freezer two days after your visit. It’s called detective work, Jeff. I thought you knew how to follow clues by now.”  
  
He shook his head. “I still can’t believe you managed to get a search warrant for a property on a recently closed case.”  
  
Regina shrugged. “I proved the link to the new case. It wasn’t that difficult. I think it was easier because the owner was deceased. The city isn’t worried about offending anyone since he had no heirs. It’s literally a question of which bank is going to own it.”  
  
  
The team searched the buildings as the deepest night fell. With no moon, the oppressive darkness gnawed on Regina though she fought hard to be in control. Ruby and Jeff watched her warily as one of the techs used bolt cutters to remove the chain at the entrance gate. The small office building out front was empty except for a desk, a laptop docking station, and a small kitchenette. The contents of the kitchen confused the pair. Why would a business closed for years need fresh food? The refrigerator hummed loudly as Ruby opened the door to find fresh milk, cheese, butter, a partial loaf of bread and a few condiments. On closer inspection,  the cabinets held boxes of macaroni and cheese, several pasta varieties, and ramen noodles.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. “I am missing out on a date tonight for this. A bachelor’s refrigerator is hardly grounds to continue. So far we’ve got a few bits of food and no working lights. Why can’t this wait until Monday?”  
  
Regina started to speak, but Ruby pushed past the two of them. “Jeff, you might see it that way, but our three Jane Does all ate nothing but pasta for months. Mac and cheese was their last meal. Shut it for a bit, would ya?”  
  
They left the offices and entered the warehouse proper. “Got it.” Jeff’s light hit a metal panel on the wall. He flipped a switch illuminating the vast space. The search seemed futile until they went back to the foundry area. “So, Reggie, what are we looking for exactly?”  
  
Detective Mills flashed a steely glare at her friend before slowly opening the door labeled design. “I have no idea, but we haven’t learned much about our killer. But, we have a few clues that point in this direction. First, you have the girls’ stomach contents, the dirt under Lucy’s nails. Actually, we can call her by her name. The assistant’s fingerprints hit for Kelly Pate. She was a graduate student studying art at Columbia University. She was a graduate assistant for Professor Chen until last semester when he let her go for inappropriately using her workspace. Apparently, she was caught having sex with someone. The professor also said that Kelly’s boyfriend worked with neon lights.”  
  
Regina stilled. She held a finger to her lips and gestured for everyone to quit moving.  
 "Does anybody hear that clanging noise?" She went off following it with Ruby close behind. A padlocked hatched door barred the way into the fabrication lab.  “Can someone get Larry back over in here with his bolt cutter.  
  
The man hustled in quickly, but the clanging noise from the door seemed to spur him into a scurry. He left before the lock hit the floor.  
Throwing back the door, she went in without any lights. Regina held up a hand to signal everyone to stop moving.  
  
Clanging metal resounded from the darkness.  
  
Ruby shivered. “That ain’t a rat. I know that much.”  
  
"Ruby, give me the flashlight and keep up." She put the light on the floor to guide them through what looked like a metal tunnel or maybe a large pipe no longer in use. After they had traveled more than 50 yards,  a row of industrial-sized storage lockers. Holes had been cut about eye level on the doors and again near the bottom. A fetid stench of rolled Regina’s stomach.  
  
Clearing her throat to relieve the burn from the filth, “Ruby, if you need a minute. Take it. This is not going to be easy. Just remember you might save a life tonight.”  
  
The closer Regina stepped to the repurposed prison, the more the horrific truth sunk into her. At least Greg Tanner had chained her to a table in a well-lit room, these poor women had been imprisoned in dank cells lost in the darkness. The first cell was empty. The second held an emaciated young woman with a small bowl resting against her leg. She did not respond when Regina called to her. Regina’s self-control snapped; the door didn’t budge until she used a piece of pipe to pry it open.  
  
Whimpering filled the air as the detective choked on the rancid air.  
  
"Ruby, call a bus; we have a live girl possibly more. She is barely conscious or drugged."  
  
When the woman hurried off, Regina called out into the expanse and then repeated it into her radio.  
  
"Could someone get in here with more people and flashlights. I think we have more vics.”  
  
Over the radio, Jeff responded. "I heard you, boss. Will do."  
  
"Detective Mills, do you want me to peek into the other cells while you sit with the girl?" She recognized the nervous man who opened the locks for them.  
  
"Not unless you have a flashlight. If I gave you this one,  I wouldn't have a light. If she woke up and I am here in the dark, I could do more harm than good."  
  
Ruby ducked into the small room, she pulled Regina’s phone off her hip and hit the flashlight app.  
  
“You know we can always go hi-tech.”  
Regina scoffingly agreed in her silence.  
  
Leaving the timid man hovering over Regina, Ruby ventured into the other cells with the flashlight at the ready.  
  
Regina called out, “Don't go very far. Our killer could be here, and we don't know it yet. We still don't know who he is?"  
  
The younger detective stepped out and examined the remaining six cells.  
  
Although she found one more empty cell, all the rest held captives--all women around the same age, early 20s. None conscious. One was so malnourished that she resembled an animated skeleton. Another girl appeared to have been here up to a month or longer, devastatingly thin. The last Ruby recognized from a missing person reported today. Like the rest, her comatose state proved worrisome though she out weighted all the others combined.  
  
The flickering light to the right of the cell grabbed her attention. Ignoring Regina’s directive, she followed the light source out of the small space.    
  
A door hung ajar.  
  
She pushed it aside as she entered.  
  
“Shit. Regina, you have to see this.” She yelled out without thinking.  
  
Photographs of the women papered the wall. She quickly realized their error in looking for the killer’s pattern of behavior. They assumed that the women's hair color could change, but their physical size had not; how wrong could they be? They had not considered how drastic a difference someone might look over an extended period of time. Cell number 5 abduction date was listed as six months ago.  
  
She realized no one had answered her yell. Ruby turned back to find Regina and report. through the door into darkness again, she was hit from behind. Jeff's voice ringing out of the furthest cell was the last thing she heard as awareness slipped away.  
  
  



	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ fluff. Seriously, after the last chapter, you've earned it.

_**11: 40 p.m. Friday, Warehouse for Green Neon Light Creations**_  
  
Jeff heard the loud crash as Ruby fell to the ground. He hustled over to the well-lit room. Ruby lay on the floor. Receding footsteps rang out, but he couldn't pinpoint where they originated because they reverberated off all of the metal. Ruby’s sprawled form covered much of the dirty floor. Jeff leaned down to take a better look at Ruby while calling for the EMTs on the radio. A significant bump pushed through the hair on the back of her head. Using his cell, he called Regina.  
  
“I think our killer might be here. Ruby took a hit to the back of the head.” As he spoke, his eyes tracked around the room taking in the details searching for danger. Going up the back wall, his eyes popped wide. The photograph in front of him matched the girl in the cell with a name and abduction date.  
  
“ Detective Mills, once you feel secure I think you need to see this wall. It’s unbelievable.” Studying the photographs of the progression in the women from healthy and beautiful to mere wisps of a human being, nausea curled in his stomach.  Something odd struck the officer. He counted the women; he noticed only 8 women appeared in the photographs. Jeff wasn't sure, but this may mean that no one else had suffered this fate.  A breeze rustled the edge of a paper map of Central Park with the statues and fountains marked; photographs depicting Wally’s creations hung on the appropriate spaces.  
  
Jeff forced the bile out of his throat as his hand tugged the radio to his mouth requesting a forensic team.  
  
_**1:30 a.m. Saturday, Warehouse for Green Neon Light Creations Parking Lot**_  
  
The doors to the ambulance holding the last victim slammed closed behind Ruby as she leaned against Regina's car with a bag of ice to her head.  
  
"What would you like to do now?"  
  
"I would like to get your head examined." The flat tone indicative of Ruby’s impending refusal.  
  
"Boss, that won't be happening. I’m fine. And, knowing you, we’re about to be waiting at the hospital anyway.." Ruby adjusted the ice pack to allow her to turn to better gauge her partner’s mood. Wincing from the movement, she squeezed the bridge of her nose easing the building pressure behind her eyes.  
  
"Let's try this to get everything back to the station, recreate the perp’s wall of horrors and wait for the girls at the hospital to be able to talk. We’ve gained a  wealth of information to sift.” Regina explained her plan as she took in Ruby’s struggle to stay upright.  
  
Jeff walked up looking like he had seen a ghost. "Call Gold. Now."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Something about not being informed as to our activities."  
  
Detective Mills paled.  
  
Her lieutenant’s oppressive watchfulness since the notes had grown exponentially. She suffocated under the weight of his surveillance. Once he learns of Ruby’s altercation, she worried that she and Ruby would be replaced with Killian and Jeff. The man mistook her apprehension for fear.  
  
“It can’t be that bad. He needs to be kept in the loop.”  
  
One hand buried into the curling hairs around her ear. “I forgot to make that call once the search warrant was signed.” She sighed. “He’s added extra protocols for this case that aren’t easy to remember.”  
  
Ruby pulled at her friend’s elbow. “You mean you struggle with him playing daddy because we are women.”  
  
With a quick nod, Regina explained, “You don’t think he would tell Killian and Jeff here to call anytime they went somewhere, do you?  
  
The man’s chastened expression confirmed her opinion. Both her fellow detectives avoided eye contact, their go-to first response in place of plausible denial.  
  
“Misogyny doesn’t have to cause someone pain; it’s the absence of equality its finest. I hate being patronized.” With her last missive, Regina threw open the door to her car hoping the others would take a hint.  
  
Ruby’s skin glowed with a sickly glow as she put the car in gear.  
  
****  
  
Halfway to the station, the younger woman’s speech slurred while she had a whispered conversation with Regina while Jeff spoke to Gold about the evening’s activities. His comment that Ruby had managed to hit her head on something in the dark caused little more than a raised eyebrow. Regina appreciated his well-meaning gesture, but as the symptoms came to the forefront, the older detective realized Gold would know the truth soon enough.  
  
She turned on the flashing blue lights in the grill but left the siren off as she changed destinations.  
  
As soon as his call to Gold ended, Regina redirected him. “Jeff, call the ER and let them know we are on our way. Ruby’s fading.” The man startled forward to look at the younger brunette slumped against the window.  
  
In minutes a team with a gurney met them in the covered drive leading to the hospital. The group in scrubs whisked the detective away quickly leaving Regina with the paperwork. Regina slid out of the driver’s seat and dropped the keys in Jeff’s hand.  
  
“Can you get started on rebuilding the wall from memory? I know we aren’t going to be allowed to interview either woman before Monday. I doubt Ruby will be discharged before noon tomorrow. But, we need it to be as accurate as possible to make our work easier. When you get it finished, go home and rest. None of us should be back at the station before Monday.”  
  
His jaw dropped open, and he stared blankly for a moment before speaking. “Sure. I will. I’ll drop your keys in your desk drawer and update Gold for us. Maybe I can keep him off your back for a bit longer.” She quietly nodded in contemplation.  
  
“Thank you for what you did for us tonight. It’s been a long time since I had someone willing to stick their neck out for me in the bullpen. I’m grateful that you are on my team.” She squeezed his shoulder before walking into the waiting room to deal with paperwork. Some of the tension dropped from her shoulders; the waiting room held very few occupants allowing her full attention to be on the required documents rather than maintaining her personal safety.  
  
She sensed the blonde’s presence before she dropped into the seat next to her lightly bumping the clipboard filled with induction paperwork.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hello.” Regina’s glasses slid to the end of her nose garnering a big smile from Emma.  
  
“Have they given you an update yet?”  
  
“No. I have only made it through the first three pages of her medical history.” Regina’s eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall as she flipped over the document. “How is it that you are here already? I texted you less than ten minutes ago?”  
  
The blonde appeared suitably chagrined. “Ruby told me about the girls.” The pregnant pause following that statement solidified Regina’s understanding of the situation; the blonde’s presence had more to do with worry for her girlfriend than her sister.”She mentioned that she might have a mild concussion, but she believed it was only a headache. I’m guessing from your facial expression that apparently she failed to explain a crucial piece of tonight’s adventure. Typical Ruby.” Emma’s pursed lips hinted at the frequency of these situations.  I convinced Kevin to finish my shift. I didn’t want you to go home to an empty apartment after what you witnessed.”  
  
The sincerity and reticence in the statement burned warmly in Regina’s chest. A small smile played across red lips as the detective capped her pen, dropped her glasses back in her purse. “Let me turn this in and ask after your sister.”  
  
In a minute, she returned. Emma pulled Regina into her embrace. “If I didn’t know you, I would think that you are just tired. But, you aren’t, are you?”  
  
Uncharacteristically, Regina gave a half-hearted shrug. “Tonight, my partner acquired a concussion from our killer. I was less than fifty feet away, and I saw and heard nothing. I found two women living in conditions I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. And, you know what my first thought was?”  
  
Soft mocha met dewy morning green. White teeth bit ferociously on her lower lip before the confession weaseled its way through her lips.  
  
“Of course, you don’t. Because I haven’t been able to open myself up to you yet. Months of therapy and I am still a locked vault.”  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her pulling the tiny woman until she sat across the EMT’s lap. “My sister got whacked over the head because she didn’t listen. I bet you told her not to wander off alone, right?” She tipped the brunette’s chin up so that their eyes met again.  
  
“Well, yes, but”  
  
“But, nothing. That one’s on Ruby. As far as what you have or have not told me, that takes time. In case you haven’t noticed, we haven’t been alone without little people listening to our every word. You will share your story when you are ready. I can imagine how hard tonight must have been. And, you have been reaching out to me. Think about the other morning when you dropped in to see me at breakfast. Hell, you even invited me over to cuddle.”  
  
  
Regina relaxed into the warm body beside her. “Looking at those cages, I realized how fortunate I was to be chained to a steel table in the middle of a well-lit room rather than lying in a tiny cell surrounded by my own filth and darkness. For a second, I thought Tanner might not be so bad.”  
  
Emma leaned further back allowing Regina to tuck her head under the pale chin. “I can’t believe you are letting me cuddle you in public. A few months ago you would have lit me on fire for waving at you, and we weren’t even friendly then. It was just your response to me saying hello.”  
  
A watery laugh ran in pale pink ears. “I suppose that’s true. Or, it might be that I don’t care who knows that you are mine.”  
  
Turning the brunette’s head, so their lips met briefly, the blonde sighed. “I didn’t know you’d declared me yet, but I’ve been yours for a long time.”  
  
The latina buried her nose into Emma’s hoodie. “I’ve been enamored with you since day one. You forced your way onto my crime scene. The first time I saw you, it was from a distance, and you had the most ridiculously tight pair of pants which held my attention captive. Robin teased me about it for weeks.”  
  
Emma grinned. “I knew you didn’t hate me.”  
  
“No, I did. You were insufferable and smug, but you do know you have managed to put your butt in my face on several occasions especially early on; it’s no wonder I have such an appreciation for your form.”  
  
Emma dropped a kiss onto soft brown curls. “You only want me for my body. I guess I can live with that.”  
  
Regina’s hand shot out and pushed her up so that she looked down on green eyes. “No, I want you for more than your body. I love your kindness, your empathy, and your strength. You see me even when I try to hide from you.”  
  
Pale lips crashed into red ones. An involuntary hum fell from painted lips as Regina allowed her hand to creep up the back of the blonde’s neck comforted in the by the deserted nature of the waiting room.  
  
A throat cleared behind them, pulling them from a series of languid, exploratory kisses.  
  
“Emma, Ruby’s asking for you. And, who is this?”  
  
A latina doctor grinned down at the two of them sweeping long straight hair out of her face as she enjoyed Emma’s discomfort. “Dr. Callie Torres, this is Detective Regina Mills, my girlfriend and Ruby’s partner.”  
  
“Okay. That’s got to be a bit awkward.” Callie’s crooked smile disarmed both women. “You can see her now, but I would appreciate it if you keep it brief. Our neurologist already took a look at her. She has a moderate concussion. We want to keep her for 24 hours for observation, but she needs rest which means no visitors. You know as well as I do if anyone stays her mouth will be running.”  
  
Regina enjoyed the cute snort that came from Emma as Dr. Torres led them to Ruby’s room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff before court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get the characters to cooperate, I will be getting the events from their court date soonish. I hoping for Monday or Tuesday. It could be early if it keeps raining.

_**Saturday Afternoon, Regina’s Apartment**_  
  
The brunette sighed for the thousandth time last twenty minutes. She missed the safe familiarity of Emma’s weight, but she had left in the early morning hours after they slept in a heap in her ridiculously large bed. She huffed again and wondered why she still hadn’t bothered to change mattresses since a king seemed excessive for someone who generally sleeps alone. Remembering the blonde desperately spooned around her until early this morning brought a smile to her face. If the hospital hadn’t phoned, she knew the blonde wouldn’t have left.  
  
She forced her attention back onto the pieces of evidence in the case file. Though she didn’t have a complete one, she still hated reading over the notes dealing with her own kidnapping. Many of the details remained a vague memory, but soon she might need to know the tiniest of details to guarantee that Greg Tanner never tortured another human being. She turned a page and a mid-sized yellow envelope dumped photographs to the floor raining images of her damaged body, meat hooks, leather belts, a choke collar, the metal slab table with the O-ring above the head, manacles, a car battery with cables, and an assortment of sharp tools that she knew intimately.   
  
Her vision blurred as she attempted to snatch up a handful. A cold sweat broke across her brow; a wave of gooseflesh surged over her body. Regina swallowed thickly as her lunch fought to reappear. Muscle memory carried her legs to the nearest bathroom as she heaved expelling everything she had consumed in the last few hours.   
  
The tiny latina’s hands shook when she washed her face and gargled away the offensive flavor. She slowly eased her way down the hall to the sitting room where all her nightmares lay fanned across a white carpet revealed to the world. She shook her head at her foolishness. No one was here.  
  
The clock on the bar chimed 3 o’clock rattling her nerves. Her eyes flashed to where her dad’s mantle clock sat on top of the mini bar. Instead of returning to her seat on the couch, she made her way behind the bar to her dad’s favorite corner. She pulled the remaining bottle of Glenfiddich out of the cupboard. A few days ago, she had almost given in and opened up it. Staring at the aged whiskey, proud that it had doubled in age sitting on a shelf despite the temptation, she smoothed the packaging. When her father passed, five of these remained. But, Mal leaving had emptied four. “Not today.” Instead of returning it to its hiding place, she sat it next to the clock. She dropped onto her preferred barstool and pulled out her phone. Biting on her lip, she willed herself to ask the question that had plagued her mind for weeks. The answer would determine if she and the EMT would be more than a distraction.  
  
 _ **RM: Am I allowed to need you?**_  
  
The detective grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge and waited until Emma responded. Her heart hammered in her chest as the three dots appeared and disappeared and then flickered to life once again.   
  
_**ES: Is this a theoretical question? Or, do you need me now?**_  
  
Her disbelief grew when a few seconds later the dots reappeared.  
  
 _ **ES: I can hear you whispering idiot from here. Henry is at a sleepover; I’ll be through at the hospital in a few minutes. Chinese, Italian, sushi, burgers or pizza.**_  
  
 _ **ES: Thai?**_  
  
 _ **ES: If you don’t give me your preference you can’t complain about what I bring.**_  
  
 _ **RM: Pad**_ prik _ **king would be lovely. <3**_  
  
 _ **ES: Be there soon.**_  
  
  
 _ **Sunday, Day Break, Regina’s Apartment**_  
  
“Woman, close your eyes. You are thinking too loud.” Emma mumbled. Her lips caressed the back of Regina’s neck. Satiated, and sweaty, Regina entwined their fingers before kissing a pale hand.  
  
“You never answered my question. Can I need you?” The sultry voice cracked. The sensual nature of her deeper octave helped to mask her fear. But, Emma understood her better than that. She pulled their bodies tighter together erasing all space. She nipped at the muscle running down her spine starting at the hairline, planted another deliberate kiss behind a delicate ear before nuzzling the shell with her nose.  
  
“Your strength of character makes my heart dance.”  
  
Blonde hair tickled her chin as a long tongue swiped down her throat and into the dip at her collarbone. “Your mind is the sexiest thing since the LBD.”   
  
Emma’s nose crested her shoulder as lips washed over the corded muscle of the arm. Regina’s heartbeat thrummed; it felt like it would break through her rib cage as the blonde scooted slowly down her body and forced the latina flat on her back. “But, the thing I cherish most about you is that you aren’t afraid to be weak for me. You will let me carry you when you no longer have the strength to do it yourself.” Jade green eyes glowed with unshed tears; their eyes pulled their bodies together again. “I hope one day I can give you the same gift you’ve given me. Trust isn’t a toy. It’s everything.”  
  
Lips and tongues met in a furious dance; one whose steps they had practiced over and over again for the last few hours.

  
  
 _ **Monday, 6:00 a.m., Regina’s Apartment**_  
  
An eye the color of Cognac cracked open as the bed jostled. “We can’t lounge in bed all day. We’ve got court.” She could hear something placed on the table beside the bed. With her head still foggy with sleep, Regina groaned but refused to move otherwise until she watched the blonde stride over to the lamp. Pulling the pillow tightly over her head, Regina hid from the light as Emma switched on the lights.   
  
“Detective Mills isn’t here at this time. No. Absolutely not. It’s too early.”  
  
Emma laughed. “Nice try. And, I know you are more of a morning person than this. I had yesterday for example.”  
  
Regina lifted the lower edge of the pillow. Her tongue wetted her dry lips before a pout formed. “We didn’t crawl out of bed until almost noon, and you brought me breakfast in bed wearing nothing but my apron. I had lots of inspiration.”  
  
The blonde’s cheeks pinked as her broad grin appeared. “I’ll admit that was fun, but we have to do this. Come on; I will be with you the whole time.”  
  
Regina scratched her chin, contemplating. “I am strong enough to face Tanner on my own.” The words leaving her mouth sounded more like a question than a statement of fact.”   
  
“Tanner isn’t the problem; you just don’t want to face your ex.” A blast of cold morning air hit her legs. While the detective’s mind debated the truth in Emma’s words, delicate fingers played against the tender skin of the inside track of Regina’s calf moving north. A lascivious smile blossomed. As Emma’s nail scraped that one spot behind Regina’s knee, the latina’s breath caught.  
  
“Hmmm. Feels nice.”  The bed dipped as a warm body shoved the covers to the side exposing more of Mill’s naked body to the cold. She raised a leg to wrap around her partner only to feel the coarse denim scraping her skin; it elicited a childish whine.  
  
“I’ve enjoyed mapping out your body for most of the weekend, but we have to adult now. Please don’t make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the shower.”  Warm lips pressed against her sternum, then her clavicle. In one swift motion, the pillow flew from her head.  
  
“I see we are doing this the hard way.” If not for the smirk playing across Emma’s lips, Regina would not believe the EMT would try such foolishness. But, a sinister playfulness made her rethink the situation.   
  
“I really should get moving.” Pushing up to her elbows, she planted a soft peck to thin lips. “You could always choose to come help. You know we could help conserve water.”  Emma brushed her lips over Regina’s one more time before pulling back. Although Regina enjoyed the view of Emma wearing her clothes, she wanted those clothes back on the floor where they belonged.  
  
“I wish I could, but I have to be leaving so that I can say good morning to my son and put on my suit. I’ll meet you at the courthouse.”   
  
“You spoiled me all weekend. I’m not ready for it to be Monday.”  
  
“Ready or not, we are here.” Emma kissed the tan forehead and stepped to the floor.  “I will see you around 7:30 on the 4th floor. I gotta go.”  
  
Regina fell back to the bed and closed her eyes. The soft pat of her lover’s feet told her Emma hadn’t left.  
  
“Oh, God.”  
Emma flipped the brunette over her shoulder in one motion.  “You do remember I trained to be a firefighter and chose this to be safer for Henry, right?” One hand tickled Regina’s ribs as she carried the giggling woman to the waiting shower.  
  
  
  
  



	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those dying to be rid of Mal, next chapter should finish that part of the story. I hope you don't mind another early chapter. I finished it and felt like purging it from my system. I tried to tell the story without getting overly cruel, graphic etc. But, take it as a trigger warning.

_**Tuesday, 9:00 a.m., Judge Mallory Page Presiding**_  
  
Emma zoned out waiting for the proceedings to begin. Yesterday, she and Regina had spent the entire day waiting to be called to the stand. At 4:00 p.m, counsel chose to swear the EMT in and ask questions about her credentials. Due to a ridiculous motion to suppress followed by one to dismiss, the judge chose to hold the rest of her testimony until this morning. The blonde chewed her thumbnail absently while the lawyers set up for the day. She had hoped that they would allow her time in the waiting area with Regina, but the district attorney refused to allow them to consort.  
  
“Counsel, are we ready to proceed?” The judge’s entrance held minimal fanfare; she went straight to business. With to affirming nods, the older blonde looked over her glasses and turned toward the witness box. “Miss Swan, I would like to remind you that you are under oath. Are you ready to proceed?”  
  
Emma gulped. “Yes, your honor.”  
  
The district attorney straightened his coat before he approached. “Yesterday, you informed us of your extensive training. You are, in fact, a fully licensed nurse with a bachelor’s degree. I understand that you plan on seeking more medical training.”  
  
“Objection. Relevance.” The defense lawyers shot to his feet quickly.  
  
“Your honor, I am trying to establish that Miss Swan, though not a doctor is fully qualified to give us a summation of Detective Mills wounds, physical and mental state. As someone who knew the detective as a person, and with her training, she would be able to testify in lieu of the doctor that treated her in the ER. Unfortunately, Dr. Sims lost his fight to cancer.”  
  
Judge Page pushed her glasses further up her nose and raised a brow at the D.A. “Mr. Sloan, Make sure that you do not ask her to make any diagnosis. I will allow her to describe the woman’s physical and mental condition at the time of rescue. Nothing more.”  
  
“Thank you, your Honor.”  
  
“Miss Swan, on the evening of November 6th. You and your partner responded to a request for a bus by the NYPD. Can you describe that scene?”  
  
“Detective Pritchett led me into a mechanic’s bay at a closed auto body shop. We entered through a side door. Blood caked the floor. The body of Detective Robin Hood lay on the floor deceased. I checked his pulse to verify what the squad had already ascertained, but then I went to help with Regina.” She cleared her throat. “Detective Mills is normally the most put together hard-nosed cop I’ve ever had to deal with in my time working in emergency services. She’s as likely to grab a guy by his balls to get him to talk as she is to chase a perp down the street as he’s shooting at her. She has claimed that I polluted her crime scene on five occasions. She’s had me forcibly expelled from two.”  
  
The DA waited for her to continue but Emma’s head had dropped as she spoke. Words had failed her. “Please continue.”  
  
Emma wiped a stray tear from her and forced her back to sit straighter. “Mills. She’s something else; she’s amazing and awe-inspiring. But,t that night. That night knocked her for a loop. I saw a different person than I’ve seen a hundred times in a hundred different crime scenes. Gore doesn’t get to her. I’ve seen her carry on with a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder. Pain doesn’t slow her down much. But, that night.” Emma shook her head to dispel the image in her mind. Her eyes didn’t blink when they met Tanner’s across the room. She wiped another tear and turned her attention to the jury as she spoke. “When I walked in a tech struggled to pick the lock on her ankle cuffs. He eventually cut through it with a blow torch. Her left arm hung funny as her shoulder was dislocated. It wasn’t until later that we also discovered her collarbone was broken. She had cuts, bruises, and burns all over her skin. The burns ranged from the butt end of a cigar to the full head of a jumper cable clamp. I would say the damage easily covered 75 % of her body. The man had put his cigar out on the instep of her foot making it impossible for her to walk. She shook as much from noise as from cold or shock. The clanking of chains as the techs shifted around the evidence pushed her inside herself. She shivered violently, not from cold, but from shock and overwhelming fear. A guy dropping a crowbar sent her. It. Um. To calm her down, I wrapped her in a fresh blanket and carried her out of there. I held her the whole trip working on getting her to breathe. I stayed with her while they ran x-rays. She had three broken ribs, her left collarbone too. I can’t remember how many stitches she received, but, between those and the burns we struggled to get her bathed and into a hospital gown. Resilient as she is, that night took a lot of TLC so that she could give us the facts.”  
  
“Thank you, Miss Swan. We are finished with this witness.” Mr. Sloan winked at Emma as he walked back to his table and sat down.  
  
Tanner’s baleful glare scrutinized her every move. His lawyer straightened the hair in his toupee before retrieving his legal pad of questions. “Miss Swan, you seem quite enamored with the victim. Why is that?”  
  
“Objection. Relevance?” Sloan’ blue eyes grew stormy as he growled the words.  
  
“I will allow it. But, Mr. Bukowski, don’t expect leniency.”  
  
Smug about the little victory, he opened his coat and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Miss Swan, could you please share what kind of relationship you have with the victim?”  
  
Emma’s eyes narrowed. Her eyes flicked up and down his cheap suit and smarmy grin. “Detective Mills and I have had a fractious working relationship until recently. On more than one occasion she disliked how I dealt with a live person on her crime scene. She seeks to help the dead; I work for the living. We don’t always see eye to eye.”  
  
The attorney’s brow furrowed. “That isn’t what I’ve heard. Is it true, Miss Swan, that you and Detective Mills meet socially? And, possibly date?”  
  
“Objection. Relevance.”  
  
“Sustained.”  
  
  
“What has changed in your working relationship?”  
  
Emma sat forward. “As far as I can tell, she still doesn’t like that I prefer the living.” The blonde shrugged with a knowing smile.  
  
“Then, can you explain why the two of you arrived at a crime scene together last week?”  
  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the DA who stood leaning over the table. “Objection. Your Honor, this has no bearing on the case. It only seeks to confuse the jury.”  
  
“I agree. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are striking any reference to any relationship between the victim and Miss Swan. The testimony she provided is only an evaluation of health. Counsel, do you have any further legitimate questions for the witness?”  
  
He straightened his tie. “No, your Honor. I am ready to dismiss the witness.”  
  
Standing from her space on the witness stand, the bailiff led her through the side door to where the other witnesses waited. The tense lines of Regina’s face drew her attention as the bailiff called the detective’s name.  
  
Emma grabbed Regina hand and gave her a loving squeeze. “I will be here waiting when you are done.” Her disarming smile failed to produce a response in the stoic woman before her.  
  
“Detective, the court is waiting.” The man at the door reminded the two of them of their location.  
  
“Sorry. Thank you.” Regina broke eye contact but offered a timid smile to the blonde. With each step, her spine grew more rigid and robust. Detective Mills set her jaw and blanked all emotion from her face doing her best to appear determined rather than intimidated.  
  
She went through the motion being sworn in without being cognizant of the moment until Judge Page sighed heavily from her dais.   
“Before we begin, I would like to remind both counsels that Detective Mills is a respected member of the police department, but she is also the victim in this case. Badgering will not be tolerated.”  
  
Both men nodded with quizzical expressions on their faces.  
  
“Mr. Sloan, I believe it is your witness.” The callous tone of her voice expressed her disdain for having to direct him to do his job.   
  
The district attorney unbuttoned his coat as he walked forward. “Miss Swan painted a rather unique picture of our witness. She is among the best and brightest that the city of New York has to offer. I could list a multitude of awards, but I think mentioning that she was among the youngest promoted to detective. In her time in homicide, she has cleared more cases than anyone else. I believe she is as great a source for this case as we can get. Detective Mills what can you tell us about the events that led up to your kidnapping?”  
  
Regina took her time slowly meeting the eyes of all the jury members before doing the same for opposing counsel. Her voice though soft, carried clearly across the space. “I first noticed little things. My partner, Robin, began taking frequent phone calls where I couldn’t hear the conversation. Then, we had a few arrests where the drug paraphernalia was identical to those I had seen before. Too similar. One man had a silver lighter that I had tagged a labeled myself before turning it in for evidence.”  
  
She adjusted her seat as she once again looked around the room. “I had my suspicions, but one night I made a mistake. I noticed the messenger bag filled with drugs that sat in the lap of our latest victim was identical to one we had found a month prior in the hands of a perp. It had a splash of red paint on the strap-shaped like a fist. But, I mentioned it in passing to Robin as we were checking in the evidence. Two days later he invited me out for a drink. Half a block from the station he pushed me into the back of SUV while injecting me with something.”  
  
The jurors stared at her. She felt them evaluating every word, her clothes, her hair, but none of them indicated anything helpful. She carefully turned her head to stare into Greg Tanner’s eyes. As the DA once again stalked between her and the accused.  
  
“Can you tell us about the event during your kidnapping?”  
  
The detective felt her skin flush. She cleared her throat and leaned back, allowing her chair to support her regal posture. “I’m sure you can understand that I can only give some of the details. For the first few hours of my capture, I stayed unconscious. When I first woke, Robin poured water down my throat and taunted me as he chained me to a table. My legs were each fixed to a corner, but my arms were strapped to an O-ring above my head. The man I called a partner kept asking me if I still felt superior over and over. I have yet to understand the sense in all that. He slapped me a few times and asked me who I had told. But, he didn’t clarify what he meant, nor did he cause me much pain. The longer he yelled and hit me, the more obvious it became the man was high and extremely agitated. I cannot tell you how much time passed with just the two of us, but Robin eventually tired of questioning me. He put a hood over my head and injected me again.” The detective’s voice cracked as she reached the details she didn’t want to face. She squeezed her eyes closed and blew out a deep breath.  
  
Mr. Sloan brought a water bottle from his table and placed it in her hands.   
  
“Thank you.” She opened the lid and took a sip before finally turning her eyes to meet the judge’s.  She had expected cold impartiality yet found a pitying worry in the icy blue pools.  
  
“You were saying that Robin knocked you out again after he had hit you many times.”  
  
She took another sip and then set the bottle at her feet. “Yes, when I regained consciousness, Robin and the defendant were screaming at one another, but I never understood about what. I must have made a noise because I drew their attention. Mr. Tanner introduced himself by putting his cigar out on the bottom of my foot. He then warned me that anytime I didn’t satisfactorily answer his questions I would experience pain. First, he asked me how I knew they were stealing from the evidence locker. I told him that he just confirmed what I had seen. That I didn’t know anything until that moment. He didn’t like my answer. He made a few cuts in the webs between my fingers and toes as he returned to the same question. When he was tired of my screams, he opened a bottle of vodka and doused my hands and feet in it. He left me for a few minutes. He walked across the room and told Robin something. I am guessing he asked for food because when he returned, he had carried takeout for the two of them. While my partner was gone, he used his knife to cut away my clothes. Tanner licked my chest.” Regina stopped speaking. She rubbed her hands together and blew out a deep breath.  
  
“Detective, are you capable of finishing this?” Concern flowed from Mallory Page’s eyes infuriating the detective.  
  
“When I yanked as hard as I could to free myself, I dislocated my shoulder; it did toss Tanner off of my body. It angered him. He yelled and picked up a crowbar and beat me across the ribs and chest with it. He hit my arms and my legs. Time became hazy. But, I remember when Robin returned he carried takeout. When Robin placed it on the table, Tanner thanked him and shot him in the back. I watched Robin bleed out on the floor.”  
  
Regina picked up her water and drank some more this time her eyes met Greg’s. He looked nervous as he whispered furiously with his counsel. She began again, her eyes boring into his. “After Robin died, the only thing he cared to know was who I had told. He wanted to know who would be looking into his crimes. I refused to answer. He pulled out a car battery and cables. He touched my stomach over and over. He reduced me to a crying, blubbering mess but I never gave him an answer.”    
  
A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she finished her testimony. “The department came charging through and saved me. I know Mr. Tanner was shot on entry. I believed he was dead until I received my summons. I can’t say that I’m thankful to be wrong.”  
  
The deafening silence of the courtroom stifled Regina. She waited for the tension to break.  
  
“Detective, do you need a recess or are you fit to continue?”  
  
Regina turned to her ex. She gave her a professional smile and reassurance. “I’m quite alright. I would rather finish this now.”  
  
“As you wish. Anything else, Mr. Sloan, or will you be resting?”  
  
Sloan straightened his jacket. “I would like to turn my witness over to the defense. Mr. Bukowski, she’s all yours.” With speed and purpose, the man made his way back to his seat. Unlike the DA, the defense attorney appeared cocksure about himself as he strode forward.  
  
“Seriously, detective, why are we even here? Did you see my client at the time of your kidnapping?”  
  
The attorney threw his hands in the air as if the idea were ridiculous.  
  
“No. I didn’t see him. But, I was drugged so I doubt that I would have.”  
  
Bukowski rubbed a hand over his sweating chin before tapping it with his finger. “Is it possible that he wasn’t there?”  
  
“Possible, but not probable. Someone had to be driving the SUV. It wasn’t Robin.” Her professionalism wore thin as a little bite made its way into her words.  
  
“You say that your ex-partner hit you, but he didn’t cause any damage. Are you saying that the full extent of your injuries was caused by my client? Are you certain your partner, the one who sold you out for his addiction, didn’t do it? He did keep sedating you. You could be misremembering.”  
  
All coloring left Regina’s face as she leaned forward. “I know what your client did because I relive it regularly in my nightmares. I remember the feel of his hand, the smell of sweaty skin, and his ridiculous posturing. He was so determined to be manly that he forgot to be afraid of the woman that could destroy him. Do you know why he didn’t think about it? Because, he knew he planned to kill me. He said as much many times.”  
  
He backed away from her slowly. His eyes didn’t leave the steely coal black pools. Fury brewed below the surface easily seen by the room.  
“The defense is ready to dismiss the witness.” His voice cracked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post court, the case resumes, and a bit of SQ fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. My headspace has been crap the last week or so. My dad's birthday is Thursday. He died in November, and I just helped go through his things when I went home for vacation the first week of July. So honestly, I don't feel very good about how this chapter came out. Let me know what you think.
> 
> But, I couldn't wrap my head around how you make a person suffering from depression and PTSD interview a torture victim who has been heavily drugged for a long time. How do you capture how the speech pattern is off? How uncomfortable are they in their own skin? How do you show that the world doesn't feel normal any longer?
> 
> For better or for worse, I'm giving you 17. I hope it reads better for you than how it does for me.
> 
> PS. I am still hearing "You Are the One That I Want" running through my head. Shakes head and laughs...walks away from keyboard.

Climbing out the taxi, Henry immediately put his hands in the air to be picked up; without thinking Regina balanced him on her hip. Court had taken its toll, but the little boy lifted her spirits with his unconditional love.  
  
“He’s more than capable of walking. He’s using his cuteness to get you to to do all the work.” Emma supplied from behind her. The blonde slung Regina’s overnight bag over her shoulder before using a hand on her lower back to guide Regina through Granny’s diner.  
  
The detective smiled once again before walking with him still perched on her side. “I know he can walk, but I like this.”  
  
The evening rush had hit. Several waitresses worked the floor while August worked the bar. Granny’s head appeared through the kitchen doors as she yelled at the busboy. Her gruff remarks didn’t change the warmth in her eyes as she saw the beginnings of a little family forming for her youngest.  
  
“Em, you didn’t bring your girlfriend home for the night, did you?” August taunted the blonde from where he served people at the bar.  
  
Henry grinned at his uncle and shouted a response before Emma had a chance. “Gina had a bad day. Mommy is gonna be her teddy bear.”  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes at her brother. “Something like that.”  
  
Regina ignored the siblings because a small hand played with her dangling earring. Extricating the jewelry from sticky fingers, she distracted him by kissing his cheek> His grabby little hand surged forward again, but then she blew a raspberry against his temple causing loud, giggly squeals. “Stop it, Gina!” He wiggled and tossed his head about, but even though he protested he didn’t push her away.  
  
Emma’s steady hand on her back pushed her toward a large booth at the end. The blonde dropped the bag in first before taking Henry off of her hands. “You slide in first, and monkey-man here can sit between us.”  
  
In minutes, Granny brought out three steaming hot plates. “I hope you like medium-well, but these ribeyes should put some pink back in your cheeks.” The older woman addressed the detective lovingly patting Henry on the head. “Your hamburger steak is cut up for you with a side of honey mustard just like you like it. And, you keep doting on your girlfriend. She needs fattening up.”  
  
“Ah, Gran, leave them alone.” Ruby kissed the older woman on the cheek before sliding to the opposite side of the booth.”They do make a cute couple, don’t they? Do you think I can get a plate too?”  
Waving a hand at a customer across the room, Gran made her way back to the kitchen. The three others already had their mouths full. Henry had one hand wrapped around a french fry when his cheeks still bulged with each jaw movement. Regina held her steak with the fork and started cutting it into bite-sized pieces while she chewed. Emma paused and shared a grin with her sister; the blonde exuded happiness.  
  
“Aren’t you still supposed to be in the hospital?”  
  
Ruby ignored the EMT’s question, “So, one of the girls woke today. The bad news is that she is not very aware.  She gave us a description which might help narrow things down but it won't be enough to find the guy. I hope you get more from the crazy map then I did her."  
  
Regina put her knife down and examined Ruby’s face. The bruising on the side of her head radiated purple across a good portion of her face. “I appreciate the help, but if you aren’t up to it, I can work without you for a few days. I know I lost two days to court, but it allowed me to get some much-needed rest.”  
  
“And probably a little perspective too.”  Emma piped in gaining a glare from her favorite brunette.  
  
Ruby continued to ignore the couple’s concern for her health. “Jeff called while you were in court. He had matched most of the Jane Does to names found on the wall of horrors.  I am about to add Canada to our database searches. This guy is a collector. He may have done this somewhere else. I have a few calls out across the nation. I don't want to give in and call the Feebies unless I have no other choice."  
  
The younger detective beamed at the pleased smile coming from her partner. “You and Jeff have done so well. I’m thankful to have both of you on my team.” She paused.  
  
“And here comes the but.”  Emma supplied again earning the second glare from her girlfriend. That sat in silence as Regina clamped her mouth closed for a minute. The others waited her out, but Henry broke through the tension. His ketchup covered hand grabbed at french fry from Regina’s plate.  
  
“Are you stealing my fries?” Her overly false alarm made the boy laugh again. She grabbed his hand and bit into the fry he held. “Thank you. I didn’t know you wanted to feed me for a change.”  
  
“Yous so silly, Gina.”  
  
The clank of a full plate in front of Ruby drew their attention back across the table. Regina wiped off the boy’s face and hand as he crawled into her lap.  
  
“Ruby, I do appreciate all you have done, but I thought the doctor ordered you to lay low.”  
  
“I did.” Callie slid into the booth next to Ruby. “Fortunately for this one, she’s cute enough that I didn’t mind watching over her when the hospital discharged her early on Sunday. “  
  
Emma and Regina exchanged knowing looks before turning back across the table. “I guess this explains why you haven’t been answering my text messages.”  
  
“Wait a minute. Isn’t there a rule that says you can’t date your patients?” Regina asked, fairly confident in her knowledge.  
  
Callie waved one finger across the table at her. “I see what you did there. And, for the record, I deal with broken bones. She’s a headcase. Neurology. Not my thing. Not my patient. And, this isn’t our first hookup.” Red skated across Ruby’s face. “I hope it won’t be the last either.”  
  
  
  
  
_**Wednesday, Homicide Floor**_

  
  
When Regina arrived, Jeff had already identified all of the dead  The first two women had been kidnapped in Canada and smuggled into the country; those two died less than a week from the time of their kidnapping. The others, the ones from the cages, disappeared anywhere from three weeks up to 8 months ago. He enslaved women from all over New England. No discernable links between women existed other than their ages.  Of the women in the hospital only one had been willing to talk, but she was not ready to talk to anyone but Regina. Gold feared for the mental state of his lead detective. And still, he had not agreed for that to happen. He reiterated to his team that he felt the girl had little to offer; a scared girl that had only been held a couple of days couldn't reveal much. Although his words downplayed his interest, Gold kept a constant detail at the hospital allowing the victims to rest and heal in comfort and peace. However, the press got wind of them late Tuesday. As of this morning, the mayor’s office wanted answers.  
  
Gold’s cane made a thumping noise with each step as he crossed the bullpen to where Regina, Ruby, and Jefferson worked at the board filling in all the information they had gathered. "I am sure you know the press found out about the girls you discovered at the warehouse. I tried to stall long enough for you to prepare yourself and for the girls to become accustomed to safety before I sent you to interview them. It seems Eliza Jones is physically healthy enough to talk, but she’s unwilling to talk with anyone except Detective Mills. Regina, I know your mental state isn’t the best. And, I am sure having the court appearance this week didn’t help; however, I am afraid that the political pressure from the commissioner’s office means that I can’t justify not requiring you to go today. Please record your conversation because her psychologist is only willing to let you have one stab at it.”  
  
Regina nodded her head. The vacant look in her eyes worried Ruby. She knew that Emma had helped shoulder the detective’s emotional burdens, but that morning she knew the two had agreed to spend the night’s apart for the rest of the week. Could the lead detective handle this on her own?  
  
Ruby leaned into Jefferson’s space. “Are we allowed to be there or are we required to stay here and work? Someone needs to be there in case this goes sideways.”  
  
Jefferson sighed and sat back against the table watching as Regina slowly made her way to stare out the windows and think. “I was told you, and I shouldn’t go anywhere near the hospital unless we have an emergency.  We have no right to be on their floor. If we go, we lose our badges or get suspended. I don’t think Regina would appreciate either right now.”  
  
Ruby quietly agreed but wondered if her sister should reconsider their time away from each other. She chewed on her pencil as she watched her boss pack her things and stride over to the elevator with the demeanor of Sisyphus greeting a new day rolling his bolder.  
  


_**Wednesday, Late Afternoon, Hospital** _

  
  
"Come in" Eliza called softly. She had the lights off overhead. The lamp above her bed illuminated the pallid, gaunt figure that still had an IV in her arm. Other than her malnutrition, she looked remarkably well.  
  
"Eliza, I was hoping we could talk for a little."  
  
The girl used the remote control to make her end of the bed rise so that she could sit up without aggravating her wounds. She motioned for Regina to sit in the chair closest to the bed.  
  
"I heard you were the one who found me. I guess I should thank you."  
  
Regina nodded quietly. "I wasn't the only the rest of my team is at the precinct working through the clues the best they can.”  
  
Eliza smiled. "I heard he attacked one of you when you rescued us. Is he okay?"  
  
"She is…Ruby is doing fine. Hard headed. She has a mild headache, but she after a little attention TLC from a doctor, she’s healthy. She has no complaints about us going in there."  
  
"I wish I had been awake when you had come in. I might not be so afraid of the dark if I had been. I just keep seeing his face. I still don't understand it. Brad is dead, but yet he grabbed me from my own apartment. He knocked on the door and holding flowers like he was a delivery man and then I saw his face. I called him by his name, and he laughed. He hit me in the face repeatedly until I fell to the floor. I remember him kicking me and laughing.” The girl paused and put her hand to her mouth. “My ex-boyfriend, Brad. He died in a car accident a year or so ago. That’s who I believed him to be. But, then he started saying no, I am not Brad. But, this will be just as much fun as he used to be. I remember him beginning to unzip his pants. I fought back until he kicked me in the head again. I didn't understand, but then I woke up, and a girl was bringing me food and water. I spoke to her several times. The first time she ran from me, but the second time I asked her where Brad was, she said his name was Ford.”  
  
The girl panted as she sobbed. Regina poured the girl a cup of ice water and handed it to her. “Did you learn anything else about Ford while you were there? Did any of the other girls know him?”  
  
Eliza nodded and clutched onto the styrofoam cup in her hand. “Yes, one of the girls attended Columbia with him. She said he had failed out of their art program.”  
  
"Who was the girl?”  
  
“She said she was his assistant. She had been the teaching assistant in class, but now he was teaching her."  
  
"Do you know what her name was?" Regina watched as the girl's hands shook violently. She eased the cup out of Eliza’s hand and put in on the tray beside the bed.  
  
"He called her Pate." She whispered.  
  
"Can you tell me any more about what went on there in the dark?"  
  
"I think he was welding something. I could see flying sparks sometimes, and I know I saw a welder's mask more than once. I occasionally heard screams. Sometimes you could hear Ford yelling about his Park masterpieces and talking about live art. But, I don't know what any of that means."  
  
“Did you hear any other voices besides the ones you have mentioned?" Regina asked.  
  
The girl sat quietly thinking for a few minutes. "The first night I was brought in I only remembering hearing multiple voices, and none of them were female. One was yelling something about dumping and a suit. But, my head hurt so badly, I don't remember much else."  
  
"We think you had only been down there a week or two. How long were you there?"  
  
"I don't know. I’d say closer to a month, but it could have been more than that. It was so hard to tell without light, and anytime they fed me I grew sleepy. There had to be something in the food."  
"Do you know what he was building or where it might be? We didn't find it." Regina said hoping the girl new more, but she had her doubts. If she was drugged as often as Eliza believed she was her entire statement could be incorrect.  
  
"I don't know what happened to it, but he and two other men pulled it out of there at least the day before you came. I think he called one Uncle."  
  
Eliza was looking very tired and weak.  
  
"You have been a big help. I am going to leave Officer Connelly out in the hallway to keep you safe, but I am glad you are doing alright. She squeezed Eliza's hand as she was getting ready to go.  
  
"How do you live after something like this?" The girl asked Regina in a small voice.  
  
Regina sighed and walked back to her bed. "You hold on to good friends. You do it one day at a time and always, always get help. I go to a therapist. I suggest you try it too." Regina sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Take my card. If you need help, call me. I can help you find whatever it is you need. Okay?"  
  
Eliza nodded.  
  
"Call me if you remember anything else or if you need me or need a recommendation or even if you just want to talk to someone."  
  
Eliza gave her another sad smile. Regina waved bye and walked out of her room.  
  
She looked at Officer Connelly, "If someone that isn't her doctor or doesn't have a badge, don't let them in without approval from your superior."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, detective."  
  
She pushed the button for the elevator. The car arrived, the doors slowly opened and all Regina could see was those god-awful cells. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she considered her options.  
  
Thursday Morning, Emma’s Apartment  
  
"Regina, are you getting hungry? I think we need breakfast."  
  
"Hmm.” She rolled over to face the blonde. “I think I need to eat. Will we wake Henry?"  
  
"Food, you perve.” When Regina laughed at her, she continued. “No, it should just be you and me for a little longer."  
.  
Regina sat up and enjoyed the view of the pale naked skin on display. With a depressed sigh, she forced her body from the bed and smiled. "Well, then let's go raid your refrigerator."  
  
She pulled on a pair of panties and the large t-shirt that Emma had worn when she greeted her at the door around midnight.  
  
"I know we said we’d give each other space. And, I know I’ve been really needy this early in our relationship, but I wanted to say thank you for last night."  
  
The warmth radiating from her eyes made Emma’s stomach flip.  
  
“I know that you won’t always want or need me as much as you do right now. But, you’ve got a lot going on, and I am happy to be the one you turn to for support or distraction as the case may be.” The impish upturn of her lip reminded Regina of all the activities they had gotten up to last night.  
  
The brunette pulled the cotton away from her torso where it felt glued to her. “Why am I sticky?”  
  
"Regina, whipped cream. "  
  
"Oh, that was last night wasn't it? Didn’t we shower after that? I don't recall. In fact, I remember that I had trouble sleeping so I came here and then you started to make me a dessert and then you attacked me.”  
  
Emma laughed. “You were the one who said my strawberries would be so much better with some whipped cream, so I added some at your suggestion."  
  
"That wasn't the only thing you did with it." She said and winked at her.  
  
The detective blushed even though there was no one around to hear their conversation. She quickly turned and bent down examining the contents of the refrigerator. The EMT couldn't resist the easy target waving in the air in front of her face. She slipped behind her favorite brunette feinting as if she intended to grind against her ass, but instead she tickled Regina just above her hips.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "Em, stop it."  
  
"No, I don't think so. This is too much fun." The detective tried to bolt out of the kitchen, but the EMT still had an arm wrapped around her effectively tripping them both. They collapsed on the floor after stumbling a few feet. They wound up wrestling around the floor 5 feet from the entry to the apartment. Regina was still struggling to get free, but Emma kept pulling her back into place. The giggles and laughter grew so loud that they missed hearing the key turning in the lock and the little brunette head that stuck out of the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Oh my, what are you two doing?" Ruby laughed her question out. “I guess this was a good morning to surprise you with bear claws.”  
  
  
  
  



	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. If you can't handle grossness, warning...
> 
> The case, a sisterly heart to heart, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting early as I will be rather busy this weekend. Teachers start back to school Monday so my time for writing will be less. And, we are getting into the final chapters. I am not sure how many are left, but we are nearing the climax in 1 or 2 more. Thanks again for all the support.

_**Thursday Noonish, Homicide Floor** _

  
  
Regina stared at the map and symbols from the killer’s wall.   
  
"These were our first two murders. And, this is where the three danced. He killed the assistant here; I am adding a tag for her body. We’ve been so focused on the symbols we are familiar with that we forgot to question the one we don’t.  Do you see this black spot here that says arc? It’s a recently bald patch that used to be green. It’s surrounded by grass; maybe the park cleared it for a reason.”  
  
Jefferson shrugged. “I sent some officers to check on it, and they say other than the fact there isn't any grass on it right now, nothing is interesting about it."  
  
Ruby pointed to the maintenance sheds that were close by. "Has anyone searched these to make sure he isn't using them?"  
  
“Jeff you got a call on line 6.” One of the detectives hollered across the bullpen.  
  
Jefferson responded, "They were searched the night the three were found. Remember the tracks. We searched every building and shed looking for that ATV. We never found it."  
  
"Shouldn't we recheck?" Ruby wondered.  
  
"We don't have the manpower to waste on that kind of hunch right now. Let's just focus on what we think he is going" Gold directed. "I appreciate that you and Detective Mills were out of the loop for a couple of days and may feel behind, but it doesn't mean we get to redo a few things just to accommodate your ego."  
  
"Yes, sir." Detective Mills answered while throwing a glare his way. She didn't want to tempt Gold into feeling the need to hand the case off to someone else. So far, her PTSD hadn’t been a liability, but she wouldn’t take the chance on him changing his mind.   
  
Jefferson came sprinting up. "I heard from Columbia University’s Art Department. Apparently, Ford is a sculptor that is fascinated with depicting medieval images of death. The girls’ dance was supposed to be the danse macabre or the dance of the dead. I am not sure about the others but here is this.” He held a photograph of a gesture drawing, a rough sketch, of what the end result of the triple homicide looked like. “HIs professor said he turned this in two years ago when he submitted this in his portfolio project in December of 2015. It was the beginning of his difficulties at the university. He had tried to do a sculpture of the angel of death draining the life out of fairies, but the school objected to the graphic nature of the rendering he wanted to create. In a rage, he took the sketch with him when he left. I had the professor describe it to me. He said it had a large angel of death with his sickle floating above a series of winged fairies with their lives draining from their bodies as they hung from the tree of death. His professor told me to look at the tree of death from the movie ‘Excalibur,’ and I would have an idea of what he wanted to." achieve.”  
  
Gold cleared his throat to gain the groups’ full attention. "Now team I have more directions, and you may or may not like them. I don't care. This is what we are going to do. Ruby, I want you to do the paperwork for a search warrant of Ford Green's apartment. I want the search to be executed as soon as that warrant is in our hands. Regina and Jefferson, I want you to work until Midnight at the latest. Then go home and rest unless we get a call out. We all know that he isn’t communicated in days. It could be anytime. We need to be fresh. We need to be ready. But, I also want you to be here at 9. We should have the search warrant by then."  
  
Jeff and Regina sat in the conference room going over the notes and the materials found at the warehouse. They were flipping between photographs and descriptions. Jeff examined one photo and a statement and then whistled. "They found the acetylene tank for welding but no arc welder helmet. Judging by the size of the tank, he may have had a nice size portable welder. He may be expecting to build his piece at that site. He may just have a base frame built already. He would need to move something fairly large into place beforehand, but if it is something small he can build it there."  
  
"Jeff, if he is building the angel of death and with suffering fairies, we are talking about quite a few more people. At the minimum, he would need 3 or 4. The structure would have to be strong enough to support 600 or 700 pounds, maybe more."  
  
Jefferson almost whispered, "What if he chose to use children for the fairies?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Regina’s olive toned skin lost all coloring as his implication cut into her heart.  
  
"Look at this sketch." He pulled up a photograph on his laptop. He showed her what looked like a dinner napkin with a line drawing.  
  
"Oh, God!!" is all that Regina managed to get out before her stomach rolled.

  
  
_**8 a.m. Friday Morning, Ford’s Apartment** _

  
  
"Mills" she grumbled as she flashed her badge at the officer’s guarding the door. Turning to look over her shoulder she grimaced at the bright light coming over the buildings. Too few of hours of sleep had Regina’s eyes burning and her head pounding.  
  
Jefferson sprinted down the steps looking pale. "He is definitely Wally. You and Ruby have got to see this. I am calling in Captain Gold."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
Jeff took a deep breath and sighed, "Imagine if Dahmer and Ed Gein had a love-child.”  
  
"Should I tell Ruby that she should forget breakfast?" Regina asked realizing that Jefferson had been involved in many of the worst crime scenes.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Vazquez disappeared to get some air ten minutes ago, and the rest of us are taking turns in fifteen-minute intervals."   
  
He stopped her a the base of the stairs for a second. "Mills, don't wear shoes you are fond of or clothing for that matter. You will want to burn it all when we are done."  
  
“Too late, I’m already here. I guess I will have to replace my favorite black boots.” She grabbed the handrail. She gulped down the fear and uncertainty growing in her gut. The smell of rotting flesh wafted down toward her before she had taken more than five steps.   
  
 Jeff opened the door to the outside and sucked in a breath filling his lungs. “Boss. Wait. Start at the cafe’. You’ll thank me later.”  He opened the back door to the kitchen and pointed where to go. Regina entered, but Jefferson stayed behind. Belle was busy with a body that had been stripped of skin; the skin flayed off the left leg. Dissection pins and labels had been forced into positions showing the musculature and tendons. When she walked around the right side, the clothing was not only in place, but she discovered the body belonged to the dead twin brother, Brian Green.  
  
"That is the biggest waste of a Brooke's Brothers suit I have ever seen." Jefferson quipped mainly to annoy M.E.  
  
The doctor groaned unappreciatively, "Jeff, you are in my workspace."  
  
"It looks more like Gunther von Hagens, but I think he still working on his corpses in Germany," the detective grumbled backing out of her workspace.  
  
"There is a couple of distinct differences between the genius that is von Hagens and this one. 1. His bodies were donated to his purposes. 2. His had been embalmed in formalin. As you can easily smell, these have not been preserved in any way."  
  
Regina stopped writing in her notebook, "Did you just say 'these' as in more than one?"  
  
"You are looking at the hors-d'oeuvre here. The rest of the full five-course meal is upstairs: The soup, salad and main course with dessert are upstairs. Don't say I didn't warn you. This one is the cleanest and shall we say closest to its freshness date."  
  
Dark eyebrows raised, but she held her tongue and waited for Belle to clarify.  
"He has been dead up to 24 hours but not beyond. He was strangled after being stunned with that little Taser located on the sink. His clothing on the right side has been super-glued in place. I will have to get it to the lab to do a thorough examination, but by all accounts, this particular set of murders will take the ME's office a long time to produce reports. Trust me when I tell you we will work as fast as we can, but we are only human. Now can you and your tagalong get out of my way Detective?"  
  
Regina took the hint and snapped her fingers; she pointed to the stairs where she could see Ruby waiting.  
  
They trudged up the creaky stairs. As they reached the top bile surged in Ruby’s throat. "It's like the air in my lungs has turned rancid."  
  
Regina nodded; she was noticeably green already. When they stepped onto the landing that was the studio floor, Ruby couldn't help but admire how the apartment was situated. It was one large open room banked on two sides with knee to ceiling windows. With 20 foot ceilings, it would be the ultimate artist's studio. But, then she began to notice what the artist had done with the place.  
  
Regina and Ruby both attempted to ignore the carcasses of animals that were stretched into strange forms. There was a squirrel, or at least that is what Ruby suspected it might be, spread across a frame with eye holes cut through. Bells and paint were attached at various parts of the skin. It was by far the strangest harlequin mask she had witnessed. That may have been the one item in the room that didn't totally ruin her appetite. But the farther they crossed into the room, the more the two of them noticed, the more sickened and distressed they became.  
  
After crossing 10 feet into the room, Regina came to an abrupt halt and pointed up toward the lights. Hanging from the ceiling, a blonde haired corpse arranged to resemble an angle in flight. Although the remains were primarily skeletal, enough flesh remained to show that this had once been a beautiful 15 to 25-year-old woman. He had created feathered wings attached to a steel frame. Leather straps held the woman’s body against the contraption. Regina feared that he had made the leather with human skin.  
  
"Ruby, how many individuals do you think you see in this place?" Regina asked in a small voice.  
  
Ruby walked around the space trying to avoid stepping on any of the evidence and to stay out of all the CSIs way. The studio crawled with the NYPD. She hadn't noticed upon their arrival due to her overwhelmed senses. The lanky brunette spun slowly in place looking floor to ceiling, at the skulls, 'sculptures,' what could be considered posed mannequins or works in progress.  
  
"I would say based on a skull count that we have at least 12. Maybe more. But, that is assuming that he hadn't purchased any skeletons before starting his umm…collecting."  
Two techs tried to slide a wooden chest out of their way to get a closer look at a couple of bodies fused together in a lovers embrace near the windows. The lid ripped off of its hinges spilling the contents all over the floor.  
  
Unsure as to what the goo was,, she sprinted down the stairs with Regina on her heels. Within seconds they were both at the curb losing whatever had been left from their breakfasts.  
  
Without a sound, Jefferson handed both of them cold bottles of water and a paper towel each.  
Feeling a bit sheepish and embarrassed, at that moment as Gold had finally arrived. He took one look at them and turned her to head inside the crime scene. The look he aimed in their direction conveyed his disappointment, the sense that they had not behaved well enough for his standards. His officers should be made of stronger materials.  
  
Regina leaned on a squad car with Ruby sitting at the curb by her feet. The younger woman stuck her hand in her pocket removing a small clear plastic container.  
  
"Catch."  
  
Regina snatched it out of the air. "Cinnamon Tic-Tacs, my favorite." She immediately opened the pack and tossed a few in her mouth and then gave the package to back  
.  
"Are we ready to try again?" Ruby asked, but before she responded Gold and his entourage sprinted to the curb losing their breakfasts.  
  
Without a word, Regina handed Gold bottled water and a paper towel. Ruby gave him the Tic-Tacs and the team went back into work.  
  
  
  
 _ **Friday Evening, Granny’s Diner**_

  
  
“Where’s your other half?” Ruby sat down in the booth next to Emma.  
  
Emma looked up from where she speared another bite of pie. “A few days ago I might have mentioned that we’re moving too fast. I thought some space would do us some good.”   
  
Ruby’s eyebrow raised as her lips flattened. “Yeah, during your ticklefest the other morning, you really looked miserable.”  
The blonde’s eyes shot up from her food. “It’s for Henry. He can’t get to attached if she isn’t serious.”  
  
The brunette huffed out a breath. “What the actual fuck, Emma. She loves Henry almost as much as she, does you. What do you mean she isn’t serious? You are quite literally the only person that she asks for help on anything. When she is overwhelmed, you are who she calls. When she did that interview alone and wanted to go swimming at the bottom of a bottle, she came to you instead. The woman has chosen you over her favorite addiction. She didn’t do that for herself. She did that for you. I don’t know what else to say. To me, that’s like better than a marriage proposal.”  
  
She callously shoved her bite in her mouth before asking her question. “This is the first time I’ve heard anyone mention addiction. She isn’t an alcoholic, is she?”  
  
Ruby shook her head furiously. “Stop it. Stop it, now. No, but from what I heard when Mal left her she spent a good six months to a year drowning her sorrows. Have you seen any signs that she struggles with it?”  
  
Her sister put her fork down. “No. You’re right. She hasn’t.”  Head in her hands, Emma leaned on her elbows. “I want to trust her, but with what Elsa did to me I’m having a hard time. What if she needs me because she’s in crisis? What happens when the case ends?”  
  
The detective slipped to another side of the booth and wrapped an arm around her sister before dropping her head to lean into Emma’s. “Elsa always had one foot out the door. Yes, you helped her find Anna again, and she disappeared as soon as it was done. But, Regina isn’t like that. Mal hurt her. I swear if you ask around the station, everyone says that they haven’t seen Regina this happy in years. That’s you.”  
  
“I guess it is.” A small grin played across her lips. “Speaking of, why aren’t you out with the hot doctor?”  
  
“My weeklong fuckfest hardly compares to you taking almost a year to work up the nerve to ask the scary detective out on a date.” Ruby’s half-grin grew into a megawatt smile. “She’s working tonight. We will be out on the town tomorrow if our case doesn’t explode before then.”  
  
Emma finished chewing her last bite staring off into space. Her mind appears a million miles away when she speaks. “If she isn’t available then why are you already showered and changed, but just now arriving?”  
  
Ruby stared directly into her sister’s eyes. “Today’s find may be one of the worst ever found in the state of New York. Your woman needs you. I am going to spend my evening with Gran. You should take a tub of chocolate ice cream and Henry. She’s going to need to snuggle. God knows, I do.”  
  
Less than an hour later, Emma knocked on Regina’s door with Henry by her side.  
  
Regina’s red-rimmed eyes caught her attention as soon as the door opened. Emma’s heart hurt as she observed the dim lighting emanating from her girlfriend’s space. “Why didn’t you call?”  
“I was sure if I should.”   
  
The painful truth hit home as Henry held out his teddy bear to Regina. “Chubby says he wants to cuddle with us.” The brunette picked up the small boy bear and all crushing him to her chest in a tight hug.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  



	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Mal's final appearance, more of the case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't post now it might be the weekend before I got there.

_**Friday Evening, Regina’s Apartment** _

 

Henry hugged Regina tighter. “You smell funny.” He crinkled his nose in a complaint.

 

“I know, my little prince. I am in dire need of a shower.”

 

Biting back a giggle, he continued through to the kitchen. “You have to eat first, then you can shower.” He shook a finger at her. “Growing girls need food. You have to eat. And, you have to sleep.”

 

The brunette smiled down on the little boy scowling like she had seen his number do several times.

 

Thirty minutes later, Regina had enjoyed her dinner while the other two ate their dessert. Henry fell asleep shortly after leaving the two women to deal with the day.

Emma carried Henry to Regina’s childhood bedroom; he had claimed it as his own on the first visit.

 

“I think it’s time to de-stinkify you.”

 

The detective rolled her eyes. “That isn’t even a word.”

 

“Doesn’t really matter. Where do you keep your trash bags?” Emma asked. The brunette narrowed in a stern response. “Chill your jets before you have an aneurysm. I meant we needed something to seal them up in before you took them to get them cleaned by professionals. I bet Belle can tell you who could take care of it for you.”

“Mmm hmm. I’m glad you get it. I am not getting rid of these just yet.”

 

“Let's get you stripped and then seal in the freshness for some other poor fool to enjoy." Regina didn't bother speaking; she just removed her clothing as fast as she could and jumped in the shower. A few seconds later Emma joined her carrying a large bottle of body wash.

 

"This is an industrial strength Lavender scented antibacterial body scrub. It should help remove any odor that is clinging to your skin." Sliding up behind Regina with a loufa and the bottle, staring at the beautiful body in front of her. “This has the potential to be my new hobby.”

 

Regina looked at her over the shoulder and dropped her voice to its lowest register. "So, is this an I do you and you do me or self-serve?" The detective enjoyed the slack-jawed response as she stood smirking.

 

Emma’s voice cracked. “I showered earlier. I jumped in to help. But, if you’re feeling frisky.”

  
"That is not exactly what I meant, but I am not complaining." She began scrubbing her head and her face. She was just beginning to rinse the shampoo out of her hair off when she felt a healthy amount of soap being rubbed into her back with a loufa.

 

"Mmm. I get the opinion you have done this before." If Regina was surprised to hear herself purr, she didn’t act like it. Emma loved hearing her smoky voice.

 

"Emma, to make the smell go away you will have to scrub me from head to toe. One of my crime scenes was a boat at the marina that had floated up with 2 dead crew members; they had been lost during a storm. When I arrived the ship had been cleaned and it still took an hour in the shower to get the stench off my body."

 

"In that case, I should probably make sure to hit all the curves and creases. I wouldn’t want to miss anything." Tossing the sponge aside, her soapy hands ran across Regina’s slick body; she started with her chest, hands caressing as much as cleaning and then moved lower.

 

Her warm chocolate eyes closed in anticipation of where the blonde’s fingers traced. "Are you trying to make this fun or is my body overreacting to your touch?"

 

The EMT pushed Regina into the tile wall. “I’d say your body knew what it wanted; I’m dying to serve my queen in any way she would like me too.” Emma gave up any pretense of continuing to clean her body as she pressed hers against. The feel of hardened nipples brushing against hers brought a whimper from her throat as her lips made their way down an olive toned throat.

  
_**Saturday Morning, Regina’s Apartment** _

 

“I’m coming.” Regina semi-shouted as she carried Henry on her hip toward her front door. “Emma you could have used your key.” She said but stopped midway through the sentence. “Oh, Mal. I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“I can see that.” The judge stayed back from the door looking anxious. “I see you have company, but can I come in for a few minutes?”

 

The ding of the elevator gained both of their attention. Emma stepped out carrying a box from the corner bakery. “We were in luck. They had bear claws, cinnamon twists, and kolaches.” The blonde’s smile dropped as she spotted Mal.

 

Henry wiggled out of Regina’s grasp and sprinted for his mother.

 

“Did they have jelly donuts?”

 

Emma nodded as the little boy took the small white bag out of her hand and carried it himself. Emma carried the box with everything else; Regina saw the unease in her girlfriend’s movements as she led her son straight through to the kitchen.

 

“There’s no sense in us staying in the hallway. Why don’t you come in Mal?” Ushering the woman in, she offered to take her visitor’s coat. “Could I interest you in a coffee while we have breakfast?”

 

“No, that’s okay. I don’t plan on being here very long.” Mal shifted nervously on her feet. “I needed to see that you were okay, between what I heard in court and the information that has been coming through my network, I was worried. I should have been there for you. When we were together I always thought you didn’t see me anymore. Your mom took so much of your time and energy. But, now I see I pushed you away by not helping. My social life gave me an excuse to be unavailable.” She ducked her head pulling her eyes away from the coffee-colored eyes where she used to find solace. “I was afraid no one was there for you now. I see it was unnecessary. And, I am much too late."

 

_**Sunday Night,  5 p.m. Regina's Squad Car** _

 

"Jeff, can you email me a photograph of the map. I want the section where he demarcated but we haven't found anything.”

"Do you have a hunch?"

 

"Not exactly, Ruby and I are picking up dinner and then we are going to wander through that section of the park eating nonchalantly while trying to decide how he could move in anything large and heavy; we are guessing the frame has to be at least a thousand pounds. Can he still use an ATV or will he have to resort to a truck?"

"Do you want help?" Jeff asked.

 

She was watching for Ruby to come out of Chen's with their lunch so that she could pull back into traffic. She kept aware of her surroundings but also found it strange that so many people were out at this time of day.

 

"No, I think the two of us will draw less attention to the fact that we know his next move or at least have a guess at where it is. Let the Captain know we will return to the station after dark. If we find something, we will call."

 

Ruby came out carrying two cartons and two drinks. She balanced one on the roof to open the door and then crawled in the car snagging the second drink before closing the door.  
"Is he sending it?"

 

"Yes and he knows the plan." Regina reached over and grabbed her rootbeer from her partner.

  
"What did Gold say about our idea?"

 

"I spoke with Jeff and I am letting him discuss it we Gold."

 

Detective Lucas wondered if this was enough to be considered checking in or would Regina get another new rule. The younger woman watched her partner drive; her lack of eye contact told that her mind was focused elsewhere. Ruby sat quietly watching her movements and studying the woman

"What's with the creepy staring?"

 

She rolled her eyes in response and then sat staring a little more intently.

 

"Okay Detective Lucas, what is the problem?"

 

She smirked. "No problem. Well, at least until Gold realizes we are not really doing recon for just the one sight."

 

"Did you want to explain that we are going to be doing some peering in windows without gaining permission from the park service? Or, that we planned to use your ex-boyfriend's drone with a camera to watch more area?”

 

"No, especially since we don't know if the camera will work at night."

 

“What the captain doesn’t know, he can’t object to, right?”

 

It took another 10 minutes to park. They locked the squad car and wandered along a path that went toward the park storage buildings. They intentionally avoided heading straight to the site they wanted to spend time examining. When they were close to the area of interest, they wanted to they picked a park bench, Regina kicked off her shoes and they cuddled together eating and occasionally feeding each other bites of their dinner.

 

Ruby laughed. “I can’t believe you asked Emma permission for this. My sister does get jealous, but she knows you are not my type.”

 

"Are you feeling like we are being watched?" She asked leaning over and giving her kiss on the cheek before taking another bite of her honey glazed chicken. She pondered for a moment and then took another bite of his General Tso’s chicken. Ruby casually took in her surroundings, playing the part of someone enjoying the space.  "No, I don't. Either he isn't here or my spidey sense is failing me."

 

Regina took her last bite and walked barefoot to the trash can. She walked back toward her partner before  whispering in her ear." I am going to see what I can at those buildings. Text if someone heads my way."

 

She kissed Lucas’s forehead before leaving; Regina felt the younger woman’s eyes on her as she watched Regina’s swaying hips as she sauntered away. “Emma, you are one lucky woman.” The younger detective muttered to herself as she finished dinner and tossed it into the trash can. She stood up and stretched then grabbed Regina's shoes and made sure her socks were still tucked safely inside. The lanky brunette began wandering down the side of the hill to the flat space where they suspected Wally's latest creation was intended to go all the while focused on the other park visitors. Ruby was not far down the hill before she started noticing the grass pattern on the ground had been altered like someone had cut plugs of the earth out and then slid them back into place.

 

She took a quick glance around and continued down. When she reached the destination she could see clear cut marks in the earth. The cuts would remove a four foot in diameter plug.

 

**RL: Still no movement 2u btw neat hole in the ground. Hurry over.**

 

Regina finished examining the buildings. None of them opened; she had hoped they weren’t locked. Their windows were too filthy to see much inside, however, none appeared to have a recent use. With nothing more to see, she wandered back to Ruby.  
.  
When Detective Mills arrived Ruby was on her knees rolling up a piece of grass. She looked at her quizzically. "Do you think these are anchors?" She had located 4 separate concrete blocks that had steel rings attached.

 

"I thought there was only one but then I took a step back and noticed; there are actually 4."

  
Detective Mills whipped out her phone and began taking quick photographs. "I think we need to get out of here quickly before we do feel watched."

 

"Don't you think we need to use the drones?"

 

"Ruby, do you see any place to put one that would have a good view and not be obvious?" she said looking irritated.

 

"No, I guess not." Ruby took one last look around and walked over to Regina’s shoes. She handed them over to the older detective since the area was beginning to get rather dark. Regina sat down and pulled on her socks and shoes. “I’m amazed that you skipped the killer heels today.”

 

“I told you a long time ago. Sometimes we have to be practical.”

 

Her phone rang as they were heading back to the car. "Detective Mills"

 

"At what point will you and Mr. Ruby be joining us this evening?"

 

"Captain Gold, Sir, we are on our way now. I am emailing you a series of photographs. Could you have Jeff find out what the weight load anchors of this size can hold if there are four of them? Ruby used her foot to establish proportional size. The steel rings have a diameter of at least 5 inches. We will be there as fast we can in this traffic. Evening rush hour is in full swing, but I don't see why it should take longer than thirty minutes."

 

While she was talking she noticed Ruby was no longer in step beside her. She turned to see her staring off into the distance at a light and then she began to sprint in that direction.

"Gold I need to go; we will be there soon."

 

She sprinted after Ruby and stopped beside her. They stood watching as a John Deere Gator pulled a large trailer behind it. The park personnel would stop it, step off, remove an empty trash can, set it in place and replace its empty space with a full can.

 

"I think we know why we couldn't find that ATV."

 

"Ruby, that's because it wasn't an ATV. How much weight do you think that thing is hauling?”

 

“No idea. But, Gold is in a hurry for us to return to the station. So, let's go. We can look it up when we get there"

 

Darkness was descending thicker by the second. There wasn't much more they could see without flashlights and maybe even more personnel.

 

"Ok" They had made their way back to the path when Ruby grabbed her arm.

 

"That light over there. Isn't that where we too the photographs earlier?"

 


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case info and a visit with Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the home stretch and frighteningly close to the climax. I looked down and realized we only have a few chapters left in this one.
> 
> Flashback is in italics otherwise...I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**Sunday 9:15 p.m., Homicide Floor**_  
  
  
“I can’t believe you sprinted across Central Park to check out their trash pickup,” Regina grumbled as they stepped off the elevator.  
  
Ruby shrugged sheepishly. “At least you figured out how Wally moved the bodies.”  
  
“Maybe. We need to do the math to make sure it would be able to carry the load.”  
  
Gold waved as he stepped out of his office. “I’m going to dinner. By midnight, if we haven’t gotten a call, go home.” He stopped when he noticed the other two detectives had arrived. “Ladies, may I see you in my office for a moment?”  
  
The biting tone hinted at the ass-chewing to come. He directed them to the chairs in front of his desk while he leaned against the oak monstrosity. “When we discussed our prospective scene I believe I explicitly stated for you to stay away.”  
  
Regina shot an irritated glare at Ruby before she spoke. “We hadn’t planned on going to the site initially, but we noticed some irregularities in the grounds nearby. We had gone to the park to look at the tracks again and to rethink the transport. First, I tried to see inside of several locked buildings which produced nothing. Then, Ruby noticed the drag marks that led to strange cut patterns in the grass. Examining one of them led to the discovery of the concrete blocks and anchors. We think it’s the next probable target site."  
  
"Why do you think he is changing his game?"  
  
"Not changing Captain. Escalating. The first night he killed a single and then found a reason to create a second. If both were intended, there would have been two notes. The next time he used 3 bodies and then killed his assistant on the side. He effectually doubled his kill numbers. He is essentially just escalating again even by creating his own 'sculpture' because, in his eyes, all of those became his 'sculptures' in the first place."  
  
He huffed. “It’s highly unlikely.” He rubbed his face agitated. “Well, did you find anything useful?”  
  
Ruby sat up straighter, but let Regina do the talking. Gold still treated her like the newbie that she was. “Ruby noticed lights off in the distance near our site. We found that the garbage detail uses John Deere Gators to move the trash barrels. We need to get with Kilian and Jefferson to run the numbers. It’s highly possible that he moved the bodies by placing them in the barrels.”  
  
The captain nodded his head in understanding. “It seems plausible, but that doesn’t make it possible. Find out the weight needed to be transported and see if it works out. I don’t want either one of you back in the field without backup. I can’t trust that you are making the right decisions. You aren’t considering the bigger picture. For all we know, he may have seen you snooping today.”  
  
He dismissed them from his office and left for the evening. The two detectives made their way to the conference room where the men worked. Jefferson and Killian gnawed on a cold pizza while trying to decipher the Regina and Ruby’s photographs from earlier. Jefferson enlarged one of the men. “These park engineers don’t look qualified to do more than pick up the trash.”  
  
Detective Mills slid up behind where they looked at the screen. “I’m inclined to agree. Were the two of you able to find anything interesting in these?”  
  
Ruby picked up the notepad next to Killian’s elbow and pointed at the boys. “Gina, Frick, and Frack can't agree to how much weight those could hold based on the thickness of the concrete. One seems to think it might hold up to a ton where the other thinks it could be more than twice that under certain conditions."  
  
“Hey. We worked hard on those.” Killian snatched the pad back from Detective Lucas. “It might help you convince Gold that you’re right if we can get an expert to toss in their opinion.”  
  
Regina lifted an eyebrow. “Is he still questioning every thought I have?”  
  
"Would you believe he put in a phone call to the park to find out why the concrete was there? Gold said he believed Wally or Ford, whatever you want to call him, would leave more victims on already existing statues like his first two. Do you really believe Ford’s MO will change?”  
  
Detective Mills moved toward the large touchscreen and clicked on one of the concrete blocks. “I believe he works with what is available if it fits his vision. I think his next one is supposed to be his masterpiece. No artist would build off another’s work for their culminating piece.”  
  
Killian leaned back, throwing his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. “Bossman disagrees. He said that would be too big of a change for his MO. All the information gained from his victim is being disregarded as unlikely. I have heard that he has placed surveillance teams near some of the more famous statues in the park. He’s trusting in Ford’s need for notoriety rather than looking at what our evidence shows. The Captain has not considered traffic patterns and his other habits. It’s possible that the two of you have uncovered something he’s unwilling to consider."  
  
Ruby sighed and slammed a fist on the table "I thought maybe after all of his unfinished work we saw at Ford’s studio that Gold might have realized we are dealing with a different kind of killer."  
  
Killian’s scoffing laughter filled the room “Gold is nothing if not a consistent skeptic. He’s unlikely to change his opinion until you have this one locked up tight.”  
  
_**Monday 10:15 pm, Emma’s Apartment**_  
  
Emma toed her work shoes off before making her way further into her apartment. The den light flooded the doorway, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. She passed the detective’s overnight bag where it hung from the master bedroom doorknob. A happy sigh escaped her lips when she pulled her phone from her back pocket. Emma focused the camera on the scene before her sharing it with Ruby and Belle.  
  
Henry slept soundly with his teddy bear tucked into his chest under his chin. Regina’s arm fell across his side where she had pulled his little body into hers. Reading together had gone well until she dozed before he did. The little boy insisted they snuggle. Now, hours later, Emma watched her two favorite people sleeping dead to the world. A triangle of olive skin taunted her from where Regina’s blouse had ridden up during sleep.  
  
The blonde tiptoed across the room and kissed her son. She brushed fingers across the tantalizing skin peeking out from above Regina’s belt.  
  
“What time is it?” The smokey rasp to Regina’s voice caused an involuntary shiver.  
  
“Not too late. I’m sorry work ran late.”  
  
  
“No worries. Your little man was wonderful as always.” Regina sat up and stretched her back.  
  
“His mattress isn’t kind to adults.”  
  
Regina waved off the statement. “It’s a toddler bed. I’m sure it isn’t rated for anywhere near our weight. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Emma tugged on her hand gently pulling her up and out of the room. Warm pink lips and soft hands slowly backed her into the other bedroom. “How did your visit with Belle go?”  
  
Regina pulled back and sighed. “Better than I expected or probably deserve. I haven’t given her the time or kept her updated on my personal life in so long that she’d almost written off our friendship.”  
  
_True to her word, Belle was leaning against the wall outside Detective Mill's apartment when she walked up._  
  
_"Would you rather an apology or the whole truth? You deserve both but I only have time for one or the other." Regina said as she unlocked the door._  
  
_"Girl, the truth better be interesting. The apology is accepted if the details are juicy." Belle followed her in but snapping at her the whole way._  
  
_The brunette dropped her purse and took off her jacket, kicked off her shoes._  
  
_"Do you want anything to drink while I work?"_  
  
_"Work, what do you mean work?" She paused and glared. “I thought you were through with working yourself to death.”_  
  
_"Cool it, Belle. I am going to be packing a bag to go watch Henry for the evening and then spend the night with my girlfriend. I might spend two or three. Wine, water, Coke, OJ? Are you thirsty or what?"_  
  
_Belle stood blinking at her, absorbing the words she was not sure she heard. Shock prevented a response._  
  
_"I tell you what; I will open a bottle of wine since I want a glass. Suit yourself." Regina said it teasingly as she grabbed two glasses and began filling._  
  
_Belle still watched her friend in awe. Should she interrupt this strange creature or let it do whatever_ it _planned. Belle slowly began to smile as she realized she had witnessed a similar version of her friend more than 5 years ago. This one seemed happier than the one she remembered, but it was definitely a Regina Mills she hadn't seen in years._  
  
_"If I had known it was going to be this good Regina, I would have brought a camera to record the moment." She laughed and picked up her glass heading over toward the woman’s bedroom._  
  
_Belle hopped up on to Regina's huge bed. "Do you want help packing or are you going to captivate me with an amazing love story?" Belle said taking a sip of wine and unceremoniously kicking her shoes off over the side of king sized bed, propping herself up on pillows and preparing to listen. Helping was not part of her plan at all. She was there to observe._  
  
_Regina laughed. She knew exactly what her friend was up to. She went to her hall closet and pulled out a small suitcase. She unzipped it and flipped it open on the bed._  
  
_"Do you want me to start by telling you about the successes of my therapy sessions or do you just want the low down on me and Emma?"_  
  
_Belle laughed at her in response. “When has anyone ever wanted to hear about someone’s therapy sessions?”_  
  
_"Ok. I will skip the therapy. By the way, doc understands me very well. He makes me get my head out of my ass.” She placed a handful of garments in the bag and turned to where Belle sat. “I guess it started when I admitted that I needed her. I let her help me struggle through a panic attack.” Unfortunately for Belle, she had chosen that moment to take a sip. Her white t-shirt will never be white again as she choked on the dark red liquid. The pair started laughing at her coughing fit that the revelation created._  
  
_"Regina, you are still holding out. I said details."_  
  
_Regina turned around and pulled her sweater over her head. As each inch of skin along her spine was uncovered another deep purple love bite made its appearance._  
  
_“Damn. You are dating a vampire.”_  
  
_Regina tossed the dirty sweater at her friend and the searched for a more comfortable long-sleeved t-shirt to wear while she played with Henry. “No. But, you were right. She’s a wonderful woman and a skilled lover. I wish I had listened to you earlier.”_  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of the climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I couldn't see how to give you the climax without breaking it in half.

_**Tuesday, 3:23 a.m, Emma’s Apartment** _

Her sated body refused to move at the fifth chime from her phone. She lifted Emma’s arm to allow herself the ability to slide out of the confines of those loving arms. “Mills,” Regina answered the offending phone, voice clipped in irritation. The clock from across the room taunted her with the absurdity of the hour.

“The team’s been called out to Central Park. Meet me in front of Shakespeare.” Jefferson’s tired voice sounded cryptic and strained.

“Fine.” The dead line received her answer too late.

“Do you have to go?” Disgruntled and sleepy, Emma asked while not moving the rest of her body.

Regina threw on dress pants, a bra and a sweater in a matter of minutes before stepping closer to the bed again.

“Afraid so. It’s Jefferson’s turn to be on-call. He wouldn’t have asked me to show if he didn’t think it was worth my time.” She kissed the prone woman’s temple and brushed a few errant hairs behind her ear. “If I’m lucky I’ll be back soon.” The detective hesitated with her lips brushing the soft hairs around the shell of Emma’s ear. Three little words wanted to break free, but instead, she nuzzled her skin with her nose one last time before leaving.

“Be safe.”

Her heart beat faster with that little utterance. In her time with Mal, she grew accustomed to the woman’s lack of concern for her safety. Emma never failed to show how much she cared. The loud pop of the bolt sliding home jolted her feet into motion. She took the stairs down to the cafe’ and abruptly halted.

Ruby’s rumpled clothes and lack of make-up would typically vex the detective, but the younger woman held two to-go cups, and a wore a knowing grin.

“Ready?”

“Our taxi should be here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” Detective Mills took the offered beverage. The tantalizing smell woke her as much as the caffeine.

“I can’t for the life of me figure out why you stay in Emma’s microscopic apartment when you have such a large place.”

She turned to look at the early morning traffic wishing she could magically teleport rather than waiting on a filthy cab. Taking her time to eye the surroundings, Regina eventually turned to her partner. “I hate to rob Henry of his room and his toys.”

One corner of Ruby’s mouth twitched. “You can’t seriously mean that you would rather play sardines with your girlfriend than spend a little money to get him toys to leave at your place.”

The warmth bled from Regina’s eyes. “Our cab’s waiting.” She pointed at the yellow car that pulled to a stop at the curb. The older detective moved for the door ending the discussion before Ruby could discern her misstep.

  
_**Tuesday, 4:00 a.m., Central Park, Shakespeare Statue Crime Scene** _

 

When they arrived on the scene, Belle squatted next to a soaking wet woman lying in a sheer gown clutching a bouquet of lilies. Her blue lips frozen in song.

“What does she have to do with Shakespeare?” Ruby grumbled. Belle ignored the question, but Regina studied the corpse carefully from a distance.

“Belle, did it rain this evening or was she brought here in this condition?” Regina asked while her friend worked.

“The path around her is dry. However, there are several puddles in and around her. I think she was arranged and then sprayed with water.”

Regina pulled booties over her shoes and stepped gingerly around the corpse. “He recreated the drowning of Ophelia.” She chewed on her lower lip and her brow furrowed. Ruby watched her mentor’s actions disconcerted by her behavior.

Jefferson sat at a distance watching the women. His defeated gaze tore at Regina. “Jeff, I thought this was one of the statues Gold had under surveillance?”

  
“Yes. The camera dropped its image sometime after 1. Scotty alerted me to the situation saying he doubted it was equipment failure, so I grabbed a small team, and we came to check it out. Officer Levine found her while I checked on the camera. Someone spray painted over the lens with bed liner. The camera’s worthless.”

Fatigue ate at her bones, but her mind grew sharper as she realized that it proved Ford knew about the cameras. “Maybe Gold will allow us to have people patrol at intervals from now on?”

“I don’t see him wasting the manpower.” Resigned to fate, Jefferson walked away.

“Have you checked the other park cameras lately?” she yelled at his retreating form.

He shook his head answering no before wandering off to grab others to walk with him.

“Mills, we should discuss this one,” the ME called to her.

She wandered over to where the woman had the body packed onto the gurney. Belle’s assistant pushed the body toward the waiting car while Belle waited for her friend. “You aren’t going to like my preliminary results.”

“Oh.”

“Either Ford has a new playmate or a copycat. That wasn’t him. The body had no make-up, nor did the make a costume. The woman wore her a nightgown that still had the tags attached. The killer broke her neck. I didn’t see any signs of having been drugged beforehand. In general, the work was sloppy and dare I say pedestrian and uninteresting. Ford’s victims require a lot more time to understand the details of what you are looking at and sometimes they are still alive. This is just a pale imitation.”

Regina rubbed her face.with her hands; the tips of her fingers stretching the skin beneath her eyes. “Can you put this one on a priority list? I need to know if this is a copycat or a partner.”

  
_**Tuesday, 2 p.m., Homicide Floor** _

Captain Gold dropped a file on the table at Regina’s elbow. More than an hour ago, she identified the most recent body. Shirlee Allen’s roommates called in a missing person’s report during their lunch hour. Once again, she had to wait a few more hours to interview the bartender from Xistenz, the latest nightclub to attract 20 somethings who have no use for conversation.

“Belle finished the autopsy. Ford has a new partner.”

“How do we know that?”

Gold’s loathing for her question went unsaid, his voice sharpened as he continued. “The killer left a few partial fingerprints on the body. All smeared. But, on her forehead Ford pressed his thumb flat; he marked it for us to find. He wanted us to know he had a new friend.” The weight on the man’s shoulders pulled at him.

“Since he destroyed the cameras in Central Park, what now?”

We are going to watch the park in teams starting at midnight and stretching until the sun appears. You and Ruby are first. I suggest you go home and sleep. It’s going to be a long night.”

**RM: We have night detail at midnight. I will miss you.**

**ES: I have missed you since you walked out this morning.**

**RM: Stop being so dramatic. I went to work. I hated leaving.**

**ES: How are you still awake? You slept an hour maybe two before you had to leave.**

**RM: Going home for a nap now. Is it silly that I wished that I hadn't washed my sheets, so they smelled like you?**

**ES: When have you had time for laundry?**

**RM: Home. Talk later. Love ya.**


	22. 21.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This is annoying me. I am trying to upload a whole lot more than keeps appearing. Let's hope the 5th time is this charm.
> 
> YES! This is it. Okay. The next half of the installment goes up tomorrow or Saturday. Sadly, all of this I THOUGHT I had posted Tuesday. I don't know how it missed getting posted but it did. Sorry. I only noticed today. Facepalm. Sorry!

She placed her phone on the charger and froze. She gulped in air as her heart beat rapidly. ‘I said it too soon’

 

**_ES: I love u2. Sleep well._ **

 

She blinked away happy tears as she pulled off her dirty clothes and headed for the shower.

 

**_Tuesday, 11:45 p.m. Central Park_ **

 

Regina and Ruby were walking into position avoiding the footpaths for fear of running into the perp. Killian and Jeff were coming from a different angle hoping to meet at the site.

When the two crested a small hill and they could see the site. Regina froze in her tracks. "Give me the binoculars."

 

"Why?"

 

"Do you see the faint glow to the left?" She put the binoculars to her eyes and can saw that someone had set out lanterns on the ground. With the site being in a depression beneath a hill, the light didn't travel very far; very few passers-by would notice. "I think Ford's brought his own lighting."

 

She handed Ruby the binoculars.

 

"I think we need to get closer to get a better view," Ruby responded.

"Ruby" an exasperated mutter fell on deaf ears as the woman trotted off into the darkness abandoning her partner. "We have to be careful; he has to know that we are out here in some capacity. He may be crazy, but we know he is very intelligent. He has been able to stay ahead of us without much effort until now." Regina’s loud stage whisper brought no results.

 

As Ruby reached a nearby park bench, she heard the taser gun’s pop; she froze in place hoping Ford hadn't seen her. Her body seized; her knees locked. She fell to the ground.

 

A dark figure towered over her. "Good evening Detective Lucas. Welcome to my final act," the quiet lilt of the young man’s voice was incompatible with his actions as he grabbed both of Ruby's wrists. He harshly bound them behind her back.

 

"How do you know my name?”

 

He clucked his tongue in disappointment. “My you are greener than I thought. You’ve interviewed me  on two separate occasions.”

  
She stared into the icy blue pools finding no life. A shiver ran through her body while she tried to place his voice. ‘Where have I spoken to him?”

 

“I’m afraid Detective Mills and you have caused too many hiccups for me. It’s time to remove you. Everything was fine until your captain contacted the park.

 

"Your captain sent my photo to my boss here at the park.They know me as Ford Diamond. I made a fake I.D. and used an old roommate's social security number. He's dead, he wouldn't notice. I took a job here months ago to put my plan into action. A lot of the prep work had to be done in the daylight hours. They asked questions about the anchors. They asked a lot of questions about other statues. I told them about some materials I found at various places in the park. None were here. You and your team are jeopardizing my life’s work. Ruby, if  you came alone you are S.O.L. buddy."

 

"What makes you think I didn't bring back up?"

 

"If you had back up, you would be in contact with someone over a radio. If you had back up, I wouldn't have your ass tied up on the ground."

 

Ruby inwardly groaned and hoped Regina stayed hidden. She rolled her eyes at his bravado before distracting him. "Right. So, does your boss know you're working?"

 

"Yeah. See my Gator. I am taking out the trash.” The dangerous glint in his eye set off alarm bells in his head. He was leaving out important information about this part of the story. Was his boss dead? Did he trust his employee?

Regina stayed petrified in fear hidden in the shadows. She needed to let him resume working where she could surprise him. Right now the killer was too focused on his surroundings. He had a Taser in one hand and Ruby’s service weapon in the other. She needed him to believe Ruby really had come alone. As much as it hurt her and as much as she felt she was letting her partner down, she still had to wait it out.

 

Ford kicked Ruby in the feet. "Get up. We have work to do."

 

Ruby stood up with a little help from Ford so that she wouldn't fall on her face. He forced the detective down the hill to where the ring of lanterns illuminating a steel structure that vaguely resembled a tree. An elaborate pulley system he built allowed the killer to settle the tree into place using the anchors. On the ground he had a harness system rigged to an older man garbed in an ill-fitting black hood. He shoved Ruby down on her knees in front of the tree. "Lie down. Now.” He kicked Ruby's legs out from under her. Then, he put his Taser gun down and pulled out her .38 and a knife. He cut Ruby's hands loose and then manacled his captive in place at the base of the tree.

 

"You and your friends robbed me of some of my playthings. I will have to keep filling it in with whatever I can scrounge up!"

 

Then he went back to his work. Ruby was of no further use to him.

 

Terror held Ruby in it’s grip. She was too afraid to yell for Regina. In all likelihood that would only alert him to the other detective’s presence; she would give away the one advantage they had. Fighting Ford would be useless, so he began to scream for help at the top of her lungs.

 

"Shut up or I will shoot you."

 

"Who is going to hear me anyway? We are in a hole. The ground should muffle anything I say."

 

"I said shut up. I have work to do."

 

Ruby nodded and watched. Ford checked the lines on his pulley system and began to cran the cables that would lift the harness; the angel of death ascended into the top of the tree. Once he locked the corpse into place, he hung a scythe into next to him. From Regina’s angle it appeared the angel wielded it. However, Regina and Ruby could see the steel loops holding it in place destroying the illusion.

 

While Ford put his finishing touches on his work, Regina circled around the depression hoping to find Jeff and Killian.

 

The killer went back to his Gator that held trash the trash cans. He grabbed the nearest can dumping a body on the cold, hard ground. But then the body groaned. Ruby knew that voice.

"Asshole, quit tickling me."

 

Jeff sat up pissed but bleeding. He had a gash going down his forehead that bled enough to partially blind him; the blood had glued his eyelashes shut on his left eye. Although his hands were tied, but Jeff’s bonds had more play than was necessary. Ford ignored his newest companion, but began laying out another harness. Ruby’s nerves calmed as she realized the killer’s mistake;he hadn't bothered examining his victim well.

 

"Jeff, so nice of you to join me."

 

"Crap Ruby, I didn't expect to see you here. Anyone else come on this sick safari with you?"

 

"No, remember Regina's still off duty."

 

Jeff looked at him confused and nodded. "Right, off duty. She hates that."

 

"Ford here was kind enough to tell me that his boss here at the park got a call from Gold."

 

Ruby could see the light bulb go on in Jeff's head. Their eyes met for a second.

Ford moved to where he was between the two officers, Ruby chained to the base of the tree with only 6 inches of chain to work with and Jeff lying on his back on the ground still partially dazed. Ford grabbed the harness that he needed to loop over Jeff's head.

 

"Damn. Did you see that flash over there? Hey! We are over here. Help!" Ruby began to shout as Ford was in a vulnerable position. Ford turned to grab at his side arm in time for Jeff to grab him with his tied hands and wrap the rope around his head.

 

Ruby couldn't see much from the lack of light and the frenzied wrestling movements of the men. The gun went off. At first, Ruby worried that Jeff had been shot, but no one seemed to be fighting less, but the Gator had a definite  lean to it now. A bullet had ripped through one of the back tires was shot.

 

"I don't appreciate rope bracelets unless their gold!" Jeff emphasized each word as he slammed the man's head repeatedly into the side of the trailer. When he realized WallFordy wasn't moving. He dropped him to the ground.

 

"Jeff, back away so that I can make sure I have a clear shot if necessary," Regina said stepping into the ring of lights.

 

She took out her phone and handed to Jeff," Call it in and I will cuff him. I think you and Killian can argue who gets the collar."

 

"Where is Killian anyway?" Ruby asked.

  



	23. Twenty-Two and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of you have a good guess as to how this plays out.

Jeff’s perplexed expression faded as the dispatcher answered the phone. “Yeah. We need a bus, Belle and a crime scene team. We have Wally. Yep. Regina took him down." Elated, but drained, he struggled to hold the phone due to his constraints while the ladies searched Ford for a key.

Neither woman knew who he spoke with, but they were getting interested in how chatty the conversation seemed. "Davis I know you aren't fond of playing dispatcher, but sometimes it becomes necessary. Now dispatch. Yes, NOW."

Halfway through the word NOW the report of a shotgun shattered the night; Jefferson hit the ground and clutched his knee screaming. Detective Mills found the key while Ruby finished cuffing the perp ignoring his theatrics.

“Are you finished Ruby?”

“Yep. He’s secure.”

“Good.” Regina turned and shot out the lights of the two nearest lanterns.

"Could someone free me please?" the younger detective whined.

"Ruby, Jeff's been shot in the leg and our suspect is unconscious and injured, not dead. With someone shooting at us excessive movement might make us stand out. I think you can stay chained in place a little longer." Mills aggressively hissed out her reasoning.

Another bullet flew past. This time it hit the steel tree where Ruby had been two minutes ago.

“Apparently, the shooter doesn't have a night scope.”

"Detective Mills, I think he has a new assistant." Ruby loudly whispered at her superior stating the obvious.

Yet another zipped through the air a few feet from Ruby’s current position.

"I think so too. Stay down." Regina removed her belt and made a tourniquet for Jeff. Then she grabbed her phone and texted a 911 message to Gold. Hopefully, the cover of darkness would buy them some time, so help could arrive. Everyone tried to remain silent. Jefferson riggled in pain biting back whimpers. Ruby growled stiffly in the shadows glaring at her position.

A shot rang out again and hit the Gator's driver's side door. Regina thought the assistant must be trying to keep them from using the cab radio.

Another shot followed; then, a loud manly scream rang out.

On the far side of the hill where there were still two working lanterns, Detective Mills watched a man get pitched down the hill. A female officer trekked right behind him with a rifle and her sidearm.

"You try to grab my ass again, and I will clock you one more time with this rifle butt. I said hands up asshole."

"Bitch, you shot me!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, I said freeze or I'll shoot. Was it hard to interpret what I wanted? That means be still. Besides, I shot you in the hand. So, you will struggle with clapping and masturbation. Big deal."

Regina tried not to laugh at the sight of the little beat copy haranguing the man tripping down the hill. She had blood dripping from her nose and a large knot forming on her forehead, but she looked like she was glowing with happiness.

The man still had his back to Regina and was busy clutching his left hand, but his voice sounded familiar.

"Killian?"

His eyes landed on Detective Mills. "I wish I could say it’s nice to see you again, but this stupid bitch got in the way.” He held the injured hand up while his other rooted around in his pocket. “This isn't how I planned it. You should have died already. Robin failed at it. That idiot Greg botched it as well. I didn’t spend my time going up the ranks into a position for me to be useful for you to come along and destroy it for me.”

Regina’s shoulders fell at his betrayal. She knew they hadn’t been friends, but realizing he created the animosity with Robin. He engineered her torture. The pain cut into the heart of her psyche. “To what end? What could you possibly get out of all of this?”

He staggered over to her ignoring the gun trained on his back. “Nothing personal, but I tried to get the blonde’s attention a year ago, but she only had her eyes on you. And, my boss needed the department to be weakened. I got to have both.”

She took two steps forward. “This was about Emma?”

Footfalls and the screech of active radios announced the arrival of back up as Killian edged ever closer to the petite detective.

“Ha” Ruby forcefully fake laughed breaking the man’s concentration. “My sister would have never touched your skeevy ass even when she dabbled in men. Fortunately for both of us, that ended with that asshole Neal.”

“Shut up.” He yelled at Ruby, then Killian pulled a snub-nosed revolver from his pocket aiming it in Regina’s face.

“You don’t get to keep her.”

A calm smile spread across her face. “She would never choose you.” Regina met his eyes with confidence. She would not die a coward.

She heard the click of trigger engaging the barrel, a soft noise, a precursor to a discharge. Killian’s conscience stayed his hand too long as a pistol fired from the darkness. Killian pitched forward missing Regina by a few inches. Her head swam with the image of blood exploding from his chest and him sinking to the ground. She collapsed knowing that she had escaped death one more time. Her work nemesis had not fared as well as she.

Tears welled in chocolate orbs as a wracking sob tore from her mouth. “Oh, god.” Though she fought for muscle control, she couldn’t prevent the natural rocking motion. Everyone would see her dissolve into a pathetic, whimpering fool.

Gold handed his weapon over to an officer before making his way over to where her body shook on the ground. “Someone get these two loose and to a paramedic. Has Swan arrived yet?”

He squatted on the wet ground next to Regina and offered his hand.”It’s going to be alright. He’s gone.” His gentle whisper attracted her attention. She placed her palm in his. This tiny action provided the strength to regain some emotional stability. She gulped in some air and quelled her body’s motion yet terror clutched at her throat. Slowly returning to herself, she nodded her acceptance of the truth and managed to choke out, “Ford isn’t dead, just out cold. He might be awake by now and faking it.”

Gold’s kind eyes glinted in the moonlight. “I’ll have the men take him away shortly.” Belle stepped out of the darkness and placed her hand on the older man’s shoulder. The familiarity of the movement befuddled Regina.

Her eyes darted from his face to hers. “How did I not see this?”

Gold’s eyes traveled back and forth between the two friends before excusing himself for what could be a conversation he might not want to hear. “I will take charge of the scene. When Miss Swan arrives, have her check you and her sister out. The two of you should give your statements and then go home. And, make sure that Dr. Hopper contacts me after you see him.” His unspoken hint that desk duty would follow if she ignored his orders left her with a foul grimace on her face as she turned her eyes back on the ME.

Belle gave her a timid smile and spoke softly. “I didn’t want you to worry at first; then, it felt too late to share.”

A watery grin appeared on her face. “I wish you would have.” The detective sighed and turned to her friend. “I feel like I have been too self-absorbed for too long. You are my friend. If you have a bad day, I want to know about it. If you fall in love, I want to know. If you want to go out for drinks, I should be there.” She shifted awkwardly on her feet “even if it is about our overly distinguished and creepy boss.”

Involuntarily, Regina’s teeth chattered. While she spoke, her skin had turned ashen. Nausea stung the back of her throat.

“Reg, you aren’t looking so good.” Belle pulled her by the elbow out of everyone’s way and sat her on the grass. “Lie back.” Regina couldn’t tell where the blanket appeared from, but as her world grew icy, she appreciated the gesture. “You’ve gone into shock. Your pupils are blown, and pulse is like that of a rabbit. Stay here, close your eyes. I will send someone over to sit with you.”

The detective brushed her off. “That’s unnecessary. Everyone here has a job to do including you. If you could make sure no one trips over that will be enough. This is a crime scene with several injured officers who should take precedence over me. Just send Emma to me when she gets here.”

Time passed slowly, but Regina remained dimly aware of her surroundings. She closed her eyes and listened to the men and women scurry around collecting evidence, statements, and carrying Jefferson away on a stretcher. She felt the worried stares aimed in her direction, but she didn’t have to hear anyone complain about her behavior. Maybe they understood her position more than she had believed. The dense feel of sleep engulfed the detective. At some point, Ruby sprawled next to her. She preferred an entirely different security blanket, but she accepted her nonetheless. A comforting hand sat atop of the sheet covering her shoulder, but the buzzing of Lucas’s phone had the woman standing, and then walking off while chattering away to someone over the phone.

“No. I’m fine. But, if you want to drop over so you can give me a full checkup, I wouldn’t argue.” Her cheeky tone brought a smile to Regina’s face.

Lucidity drifted in and out until an arm wrapped around the blanket. Vibrant green eyes glowed in the darkness like emeralds. “Hey, baby are you okay?”

Feeling stronger and warmer, Regina sat up flipping the blanket off of her body. “I’m getting there.” The blonde turned around a grabbed something from her other side before she handed over a to-go cup and a paper bag.

“What this?”

“Dealing with shock is like dealing with dementors; it’s always best to ingest a lot of chocolate to ward away the bad memories.” Emma’s eyes danced; Regina sipped the hot chocolate. She unrolled the top of the paper bag and pulled out a chocolate filled croissant.

One bite and her mouth came alive, her stomach settled. “As silly as this sounds, your methods might be sound. I feel a lot better.”

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. “No biggie. Shock can mimic low blood sugar. Gold called me. He was worried. Say what you will, but deep down I think he might be a good man.” Emma paused and raised an eyebrow.”Then again, he might be trying to impress his girlfriend too by being overly considerate of her closest friend. I’ll let you two decide. I’m just a bystander.”

A dark eyebrow mimicked the blonde’s. “It’s going to take more than one phone call for me to believe that the man has a heart.” She pushed to her feet. “I need to give my statement and then we can get out of here.”

Emma took the trash from her hands. “I am going to go wait over with the paramedic crew. They might need an extra set of hands. But, I’m all yours whenever you are ready to go. I’m taken a personal day, so I won’t get a call.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

A sheepish grin played on pink lips. “I don’t have to do anything, but I want to take care of my woman. Go give your statement. I’ll be waiting.” With a sweet wave of her fingers, Emma turned on her heel and headed to help out as best she could.

Regina sighed going to figure out who was taking statements. She didn’t care who took over the investigation as long as she could go home.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is an emotional mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a chapter or two left. I hate to say this but I haven't thought up the premise of my next one yet. I may be on a short hiatus soon just because I haven't the faintest what I am going to write.

**_Dr. Archie Hopper’s Office_ **

“Good morning, Regina.” His meek blue eyes studied her every fidgety movement. “Have you been able to rest?”

She nodded her head. “Yes.” She looked out the window trying her best not to meet his eyes. “Emma and Henry stayed with me for the last week whether it was at my place or theirs.” Unconsciously her fingers pull at the corners of the napkin her lap slowly working it into a small pile of confetti.

The man’s eyes darted from her face to her hands and back. He put his notepad and pen down. “The anti-anxiety meds aren’t helping, are they?”

Regina’s soft smile morphed into that of a soul drained of the will to live. “Not enough. But, it would be magical if it could calm my nerves after all I’ve been through this year.” She stated matter of factly. She rubbed a hand across tired, reddened eyes. “But, it will get better. I need to give myself time.” Her head ducked lower. “You were right. Giving myself permission to fall apart in front of someone else did make a difference.”

“I take it Emma is that someone.” He rubbed at his balding patch on the top of his head.

She nodded and gulped in a breath. Her voice shook. Leaning back into the cushions, she rubbed at the tears threatening to fall. “Emma has held me together. I don’t know what I would do without her and Henry. I think the whole time I thought I hated her it was just me trying not to get close to the one person that’s made my pulse race.” She pulled her feet out of her slip-on loafers, drawing her feet into the chair with her, tucking her knees under her chin. “I’m not sure which one of them is doing the most saving, her or him. That little boy reminds me every day of the tiny miracles we miss. He and I were waiting at the crosswalk, and he picked a flower that grew from the cracks in the sidewalk. It’s the middle of winter in downtown NYC, and the boy finds a flower to pick.” She shook her head in disbelieving wonder.

The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose observing her carefully. With a disarming smile., he probed further into her current condition. “Could you tell me what you have been doing for the last five days? I know you need more time away. I’m not rushing you. But, I have to report on your progress; they want to know that you aren’t going down the same path you were the first time.”

Much to her chagrin, she snorted when she choked back a laugh. The gracelessness of it all pinked her cheeks. “No. I’m not drowning myself in a bottle. I am not working myself into a stupor either. The first morning Emma stayed at my apartment. She took a day off to be with me. That night, Emma and Henry came over again for a sleepover. And, I kept him while she worked. That’s been my new normal. I spend my day curled up playing with the world’s sweetest little boy. He’s taken over my old bedroom. He loves to look at the pictures in my old books. But, I knew he would rather not keep lilac walls. While Emma worked, we went and chose a paint color for his room. And, we picked out some toys to have at my house. He has a wooden train set and building blocks. He also picked out a plushy family of baby dinosaurs. He carries the blue t-rex by the throat.” The longer she talked about the boy, the more her legs slipped from the chair and her body less rigid. “We painted his room one day too.” Suddenly she stopped and chewed on her thumb looking worried before turning her eyes to Archie.

She threw her hands up. “I shouldn’t want them to move in this soon. But, I do I don’t want another day to go by that I’m not with both of them. I want the laughter and hugs.” WIth exasperation, she stood and began to pace in front of the window. “I don’t need anyone. Everyone in my life has used me, betrayed me and walked away except for my mother so why am I opening myself up for this?” She dropped down on the arm of the sofa. “But, she wouldn’t do that to me. I know she wouldn’t. I’ve decided to ask her to move, and it’s ridiculous. I mean this is me. I don’t do relationships. I have only had a few friendships for years, but what if I miss this chance. I don’t want it to slip away.” She dusted her non-existent lint off her pants leg. “This is the right thing to do, isn’t it? If I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I have to show her, right?”

She paused dropping her hands to her sides. “Oh, my God. What if she says no?”

Dr. Hooper grinned. “I can’t answer that. You can’t answer it either. Only Emma knows if she is ready to move in, but by painting a room for Henry don’t you think you’ve already shown her where you are headed?”

Dark hair bounced as she nodded her head staring off into space. “I had a phone call from a friend of Mal’s. She offered me a spot in IA.”

“How do you feel about that?”

  
She flopped back into her chair. Sprawled out and wild-eyed, Dr. Hopper watched her mentally unraveling the knots in her mind.

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. On the one hand, my hours would be consistent. It would mean more time I could spend with Henry and Emma. I wouldn’t have the stress of midnight phone calls, dead bodies, people shooting at me. I wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not one of my own wanted me dead.” With the last phrase, her voice broke; one tear ignored her orders and streaked down her cheek. “Ruby’s good. She can have my spot in homicide. She and Jeff make one hell of a team. They didn’t need me to put this one together for them.”

“Oh. Really.” He pulled his glasses off and sat them on his notepad. “Funny, I remember reading that her running away from you is what led to her capture.”

“I never said she was perfect. She’s impetuous and green. But, time fixes those things.”

  
He patted her knee. “I believe I’ve said those exact words to you about your progress more than once.”

Her smile, though fatigued, felt genuine. “Yes, you have. Internal Affairs wouldn’t make me many new friends, but it’s looking better to me all the time. Emma has been mentioning that she’s thinking of going back to school to become a physician’s assistant. If she moves, I can support her and Henry on that salary and still be around to enjoy them. I wouldn’t run into my favorite blonde at crime scenes anymore, but then again she won’t be there anyway.”

“It seems to me like you have your answer.”

She planted her bare feet on his carpet. “You could be right. My life is finally shaping into the one I’ve always longed to have.”

 


	25. Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina begins her life at IA. A little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have another chapter or two to wrap it up, but I can't promise the frequency of publication. The beginning of the new year of school is off to a rocky start. I'm a bit overwhelmed. On the bright side, I also went kayaking this weekend. I had a great time even if I did flip my boat on the Chattahoochee River. Oops.

Emma’s strong fingers stroked the velvety skin of Regina’s face. Their bodies remained entwined on the couch where they had watched television in silence as Henry played with his train on the floor. Two hours ago, the blonde noticed her companion had lost her battle with sleep. The lines of strain and depression around her eyes diminished while she rested. Regina’s visits with Dr. Hopper always left her drained and strangely quiet; today was no exception.

Carefully, soft pink lips kissed the olive skin of the detective’s forehead and worked her way down the bridge of her nose to plump lips. She could feel the curl of a smile growing as their lips met again.

“Wake up sleepy head. Henry and I need to go. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

Regina stiffened in her arms but nodded quietly. White teeth bit into a reddened lower lip. A tinge of sadness colored the chocolate pools looking up at the EMT. “I hate it when the two of you leave.”

“We hate to go. But, I need nicer clothes for my interview tomorrow, and Henry misses his toys.”

“I know.” Regina’s eyes turned away attempting to hide how much them being separated from her hurt. “Are you dropping him off in the morning or do I need to come to get him?”

“Neither. Henry’s going to be trying out a new private daycare close to the teaching hospital.”

Acknowledging the words fall from the blonde’s mouth, but not knowing what to say, Regina sat up slowly as Emma helped Henry pack his little bag to go home.”

She couldn’t explain why them leaving tonight bothered her more than the other times this happened, but the pain cut to the quick boring into her bones and the soft tissue of her heart.

A wet sniff and a strangled gulp, caused Emma’s attention to float back over to her girlfriend.

“Gina, are you okay?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. I’m fine.”

“Holy shit. We are back at the ‘Miss Swan’ thing again.”

Regina turned to her girlfriend with a mild eye roll. “I will be fine. I hate it that the two of you leave. Not that you have to go now, but that you need to at all. I want the two of you here with me every night and every morning. Is that selfish?” Her cheeks pinked when the truth fell unbidden from her mouth.

An equally pink Emma paused with Henry staring hopefully between the two women. “Are you asking us to move in with you?”

“I guess I am.” Breathless, hopeful and fighting the myriad of emotions swirling through her body Regina turned her eyes to a little boy grinning at her.

He hopped into her lap. “Can I bring the rest of my toys over?”

Suddenly, it dawned on her that this conversation shouldn’t have had Henry involved until Emma had made a decision; the detective winced. She blew out the breath she had been holding and turned to Emma for a response. “None of this is up to me. This has to do with what we all want. I’m sorry. I blurted it out without thinking about the circumstances.”

Emma held up a quieting hand. “I know. The blush gave you away.” She smirked and pulled Regina off the couch and into her arms. “We’d love to move in, but tonight we still need to go home. Everything I said still holds true.” She kissed her girlfriend slowly; tasting her lips and breathing her in, savoring the moment. “But, we will be here tomorrow night, and we will bring the essentials. Tonight, I will talk to granny about moving out this weekend. August has wanted to expand his apartment, so he will probably begin ripping out walls as soon as we leave.”

Regina nodded. “I miss the two of you as soon as the door shuts.”

“We miss you too.” Heavy hearted Emma picked up her son and his bag. “I’ll text you when I make it to my apartment. Wish me luck for tomorrow.”

“You don’t need luck. You will make an excellent PA. This interview is just a formality.”

The blonde nodded quietly. Her lack of confidence surprised Regina. Emma always presented herself with such strength. When she found the other woman constantly doubted her abilities, it stunned her. One last kiss and Regina pushed the door closed with her hip, locking her happiness outside.

****

Regina teased the hair around her ears into place then adjusted the lapels of her blazer in the mirror one more time. Taking a deep breath, she exited the ladies room. Police Plaza One’s marble floor clicked under her heels as she strode with confidence to the elevator. The doors popped open in milliseconds. The knot in her stomach eased the closer she got to the right floor.

She leaned against the back wall avoiding the other suits that joined her ascent. She remembered the odd interview she had with her new boss.

Henry played in the park while she sat on a bench sipping her coffee.

“Detective Mills, I presume?” A dark-haired woman with a dramatic white streak dressed in a well-tailored business dress sat beside her on the bench.

Unaccustomed to being recognized, brown eyes burned into those of the intruder. “Yes. And, who might you be?”

Unfazed by the reaction, the woman crossed her legs elegantly. “Mal told me that you said you brought the little one here.” She stuck her immaculately manicured hand toward her. “Victoria De Vil. You may call me Tori. From what Mal says, you are the woman I need in my department.”

Wearing the best poker face she can muster, Regina sat back without responding for a moment. Then, she slowly turned her body to face the newcomer. “Okay, I’ll bite. Why me? What makes me more of an asset than anyone else?”

Bright pink lips pursed momentarily before she spoke. “I need someone who can run an investigation quietly while doing another job entirely. I believe the two corrupt men you knew in homicide worked for someone in power. I don’t know whom, but I suspect it is either someone in the mayor’s or port authority’s offices. It may go higher or more influential.”

The older woman’s eyes left the woman beside her and searched the periphery.

“Why me?”

The stilted nature of De Vil’s voice gave way to the sounds of fatigue and frustration. “You knew the men. You are familiar with their behavior, friends, and colleagues. Any questions you ask could have more to do with you trying to understand what happened to you than work. If you snoop around, they will discount it as unimportant. Someone might slip and tell you too much because they feel guilty about what happened. So far, anyone I’ve had to ask questions was shut down quickly.” She sighed and shifted. “I know it’s a lot to swallow at once. I’m not expecting you to have it wrapped up in a few weeks. What I am proposing will take years.”

  
Henry’s laughter made her turn her head away, but Regina chose that time to offer her own words. “I appreciate the offer, but you need to know I’m in therapy and suffering from PTSD. I’m not all that interested in being in someone’s gun sights ever again. I have a woman and a little boy who love me very much and me them. If you hire me, you have to accept that they come first. Work will take a distant second in my priority list.”

“We’ve all been there. The good news for you is that if you join us, the bulk of your office work will be checking into sexual harassment and the unequal treatment women receive on the force. I’m tired of the chauvinistic bastards wearing a badge and then belittling women who do a better job than they do.”

Regina smiled softly. “That could be fun. I would enjoy spooking a few men in line and destroying those who deserve it.”

The elevator jolted to a stop. She followed the other suits onto the floor. She pushed the doors to Internal Affairs open.

A mousy older red-haired woman looked up from reception. “You must be Detective Mills. Miss De Vil is expecting you.” The woman stood and indicated for the officer to follow. They traveled along a colorless wall to a large black oak door with the director’s placard on emblazoned upon it.

“Wait here.” The woman disappeared behind the door.

Regina stood nervously waiting. Her heart raced, and her throat ran dry. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to reset to a few hours ago when she woke in Emma’s arms.

“Good morning.” The blonde mumbled against her neck nipping and sucking a trail down then across her collarbone. “Wake up, sleepyhead. You know that your first day isn’t the time to be late.”

A happy smile tugged at her lips. “As lovely as that mouth of yours is, the work you set for it isn’t something to make me get up faster. I think it would be quite the opposite.”

The blonde laughed. “Why do you think I set the alarm for 5:30. We have an hour to play before we have to wake Henry.”

Lust blown pupil appeared under heavy-lidded eyes. “I like the way you think.” Regina tipped up the blonde’s chin so their lips could dance together. She loved the feel of Emma’s skin rubbing against her naked body.

The door swung open. “She will see you now.” The petite receptionist’s tone seemed inordinately clipped.

Regina straightened her back, and shoulders then strutted passed the woman into the room. The other woman left closing the door with finality.

“Ignore her. She gets angry when I don’t come out to greet my visitors. She still hasn’t wrapped her head around the idea that she works for me.”

Though an eyebrow rose in question, Detective Mills kept her mouth closed. The receptionist’s attitude felt more like a jealous lover than an irritated underling.

De Vil’s calculating eyes took her in slowly. “You are positively glowing. Either you are beyond excited about your career trajectory or Miss Swan and her son have moved into your home.”

Regina’s serene mask held; not a single ripple of surprise or anger floated to the surface. “Color me impressed. I thought for sure you would bite on that one.” The older woman stood and walked around the desk to meet her newest acquisition. “I’ll take you to your office, and then I will introduce you to the team that will work under you. Please keep in mind our pet project is none of their concern. However, I also want weekly reports on ALL your investigations.”

They followed the hallway around a bend to another oak door. “This is your office. Please advise Camilla of any incoming visitors. I highly suggest introducing Miss Swan to her earlier rather than later. It will make both our lives simpler. She keeps those who have an ax to grind out of our hair. She’s lovely really, but temperamental.” The director opened the office. The rich black leather of the chairs and deep mahogany of the desk gave it a very weighty presence. A large window looked down onto the busy street below. “I have found that when you need to intimidate the answer out of people that appearing superior in every way helps. Your office should have as much presence as you do. Feel free to pick out a decor that will remind everyone that we are watching.” Laugh lines appeared around the older woman’s mouth as a small smile broke while Regina ran her hand across the leather backing of the chair nearest to her.

“This puts the furniture in homicide to shame.”

“It should. When the new mayor took her post, she allowed me to swoop in and take all the previous administrations furniture. Glass and chrome are more her speed.”

  
Regina nodded obediently but hadn’t the faintest what to make of the information. On the other side of the desk, The director opened another door. “You could travel down the hallway to get to your team, or you can go through here. They walked between two rows of filing cabinets to a door twenty feet away. “This is the storage for open cases. Once they are closed, we move them further down the hall. This gives you ease of access.” She pushed open the door to a bullpen not too dissimilar to the one she had worked in previously, but with one noted difference. Whereas homicide always felt dingy, the clean and efficient feel to the space set a distinct tone that wasting time wasn’t permitted.

“Tina, Merida, Jack, and Persephone.” She called across the room pointing to each figure as they worked at their station. “All of them are seasoned detectives in IA, but they have no real field experience with any other branch than mine. I will leave you to get acquainted. If you have any questions, you can find me down the hall.” The director turned to walk away.

“Thank you, Ms. De Vil.”  
“You are welcome. But, my people call me Tori.” She winked and left the room.

  
Six Months Later

Regina sat on a park bench watching Emma push little Henry on a swing when a woman she believed she would never see again sat down beside her.

“Hello, Detective Mills.”

Marian Locksley tied the laces on her son’s shoe before the boy tore off for the jungle gym.

“How are you and Roland fairing?”

Uncomfortable with the situation, and unsure of how to proceed, Regina chose to bite the bullet and have a real talk rather than hiding behind the niceties of the day.

An almost imperceptible hitch in the woman’s breath occurred before she answered. “I should have visited you in the hospital after Robbie was so awful. I didn’t know how to face you. My husband was a hard man to know. A harder man to love.” She sighed and rubbed her forearm; a habit Regina remembered seeing many times.”For the first time in years, I am looking forward to being able to wear short sleeves. I won’t have to hide the bruises any longer. Now Roland doesn’t cower when someone walks through the door. His father took his frustrations out on the two of us regularly.”

Regina nodded her head. “I’m glad you are doing well. The two of you look healthy. Happy.”

“You do as well.”

She dipped her head and smiled. “I suppose that is true.” Regina’s eyes fell on her favorite two people before returning to the widow. “By any chance, do you have any idea who Rob worked for? I know he was stealing from the impound lot and the evidence locker, but I sincerely doubt it was his idea.”

Marian’s body stiffened momentarily. She awkwardly stood up as if she were going to leave, but then dropped back to the wooden bench and sighed. “I should stay out of this, but I can tell you that his roommate from college, John something or another, they called him Big John works in the mayor’s office. He and Robin rekindled their friendship two or three years ago. It wasn’t too long after that when Robin began to disappear sometimes in the dead of night or weekends and then return with a lot of cash. The fool would spend it all on liquor, drugs, and gambling. He would have only a little left to help pay for Roland’s medicine.”

Regina nodded. She remembered the little boy had been diagnosed with diabetes. The medications and doctor bills piled up causing the detective to seek outside employment to care for his family. She hated the man but appreciated his predicament.

“Roland looks good. Are you struggling to care for him? Or did Robin leave behind enough money to see to your needs?”

Marian snorted in a half-laugh, half-cry. “The life insurance he insisted was a waste of money is paying for everything.”

Regina could only imagine the arguments the couple had had about money. Robin hated his wife having to work like it made him less of a man not being able to provide sufficiently.

“Have you gone back to work or did the insurance make that unnecessary?”

Marian genuinely smiled. “I will have my real estate certification in a matter of days. He didn’t want me working, but staying home all day felt like a form of prison.” She watched Roland swinging from the monkey bars. “I never felt so free as I do now.”

Regina’s eyes bounced back to her little family. Henry waved at her from the apex of the swing Emma’s broad grin hung in the background. “I know what you mean.”

 

 

 


	26. Twenty-Five: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I have hit my happy ending. I don't want to muddy the water on this one.

The two women walked down the sidewalk swinging Henry between them. The boy giggled and laughed enjoying their quiet evening stroll.

“I can’t believe he starts pre-k next week,” Regina said as she watched the boy bound through the entrance to their building. “It seems like only yesterday he was escaping you to streak through the diner.”

Emma laughed. “Yeah. I almost miss those days.”

“Why don’t you?”

The blonde wrapped an arm around the detective pulling her closer because now I can do this without getting into trouble. She kissed Regina eliciting a sigh from her girlfriend while Henry stomped his feet waiting for them at the elevator.

“I’m hungry.” The boy’s grouchiness often coincided with the moments that they got lost in each other. But, he rarely complained.

“Well, I’m about to cook dinner. And, I have a friend and her son coming over for a visit. I thought you might like to have someone to play with for a change.”

Emma’s eyebrow raised, but she had agreed to it when Regina asked if she could invite Marian and Roland over for dinner. Although the woman had provided few details about Robin, she said she wanted to bring Regina the little bit of information she did have.

Fifteen minutes later and Regina heard the other voices appearing in the apartment. Marian stepped into the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine. “Good evening. I know you said not to, but I wanted to bring something. She sat the rose’ on the cabinet before leaning on the breakfast bar.

“I’m glad you could make it. Henry got so excited when I said there would be another little boy to play with tonight.”

“You look happy.”

“I am happy. I never knew motherhood would be rewarding even if its just a side benefit for his mother’s girlfriend.” She opened the fridge door that Henry’s drawing decorated. Regina pulled out the ingredients for the salad and carried them to the sink to wash them. “How are you holding up?”

Marian smiled. “I’m fine.” She gnawed at her lower lip and cleared her throat. “I had a thought about Robbie. Have any of you looked into his fishing trips? He and Killian used to take a boat out every weekend. Occasionally, they might during the week. There was something secretive about those trips, but he always brought back a few fish. His lies about them bother me.”  
Regina quit slicing the bell pepper in her hand. “What do you mean by his lies?”

“They went out from the New York harbor, and he always brought me freshwater fish. I never told him I knew the difference. Rainbow trout aren’t something he would have caught off the coast. My grandfather would turn over in his grave if I didn’t recognize that fish. He took me fishing as a little girl.” Her fond smile spoke of happy memories.

Peels of laughter cut through the room. “Let’s see what Emma and the boys are doing.” They entered through the den through the swinging door. The blonde crawled by on all fours with two boys on her back. Roland made an elephant’s trumpeting noise while Henry used his binoculars.

“I believe we have stepped into someone’s safari,” Regina patted Emma on the hip as she walked further into the room.

“Marian, I guess we are going to have to eat this delicious lasagna all by ourselves. The others seem to have left us behind.”

“Nuh uh.” Roland dropped off Emma’s back and darted for the kitchen grabbing his mother’s hand pulling her toward the food.

“Hey. Wait for me.” Henry followed on his heels. Regina gave Emma a hand to help her up.

“Thanks. I didn’t realize how much those two weigh.” She rubbed her lower back.

The petite detective pecked her lips then whispered in her ear. “Once our guests are gone and Henry’s in bed, I bet I know someone who would be willing to rub the pain away.”

The blonde intertwined their hands pulling her love after her. “Food first. I can think of all sorts of things I’m willing for you to rub.” She wiggled her eyebrows disappearing after their visitors.

  
**_Eleven Months Later_ **

“Are you sure? Regina, you’ve worked this case since the beginning. It’s your collar if you want it. The SWAT team is ready to roll. Ursula O’Brien has misused her power in the port authority to smuggle in drugs and acquire power.” Tori couldn’t keep her voice calm as she tried to force her underling in taking the lead for the final sweep that would end the case of a lifetime.

“You don’t get it. I don’t want to be in the line of fire. I’m satisfied with being part of the team, but I don’t want to set foot down at the docks. I’ve been close to death their once before. I don’t want to do it again. I have a fiance’ and a son waiting for me when I get home. Putting my life on the line for my ego seems pointless from where I stand.” The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest signaling her defiance. “And, I know it’s beside the point, but I have to go get Henry from school. Emma’s in class and won’t be home until late.”

“Wow. I never thought you would play the mom card,” humor glinted in the pale eyes. “I must admit I’m kind of jealous.”

“Merry’s invitro didn’t work?” Regina bent to pick her handbag and head for the door.

“It's too early to know yet.” The beaming grin belied her words, but she’s showing some of the symptoms. Maybe I will be playing the mom card sometime next year.”

Regina waved knowing De Vil would enjoy marching behind the team when they arrested Ursula. She didn’t mind her boss getting the credit. If it hadn’t been for her offer, the truth would never have come out.

 

_**Six More Months Later** _

  
Cameras flashed, and the applause died away as the dark-haired beauty approached the podium. The mayor held a plaque in the shape of a key out as the petite detective took her award and the key.”

“Thank you for your amazing work, Detective Swan-Mills.”

She nodded briefly and wiped a stray tear of joy without smudging her mascara. She couldn’t remember any of the words the mayor and her boss had said about her. Her skin flushed as she stepped forward into the spotlight. “I want to say thank you for this honor.” She adjusted the microphone for her height and began to speak. “Eighteen months ago, I was ready to die. Betrayed by my partner, a deranged man tortured me for answers, and I firmly believed my life was no longer worth living.” She allowed the words to sink into those filling the large banquet room. Regina’s eyes caught Emma’s finding strength to let the words flow. “And, then the rescue team came in followed by the paramedics. From that moment on I have been learning how to breathe again. In the immortal words of Charles Dickens ‘It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.’ The bleakest night of my life changed the trajectory of my career and gave me the two people I love the most. I left that crime scene wrapped in blankets, damaged in more ways and places than I can count, bleeding in my heart mind and soul. Yet, here I am.”

Again, she paused and scanned the crowd meeting the questioning glasses with a steely-eyed response. “The events of that night gave me the tools and the contacts to launch an investigation into Ursula O’Brien, the director of the Port Authority for New York and New Jersey. I doubt you know this, but she is the half-daughter of crime boss Patrick O’Brien. Her mother is from his rivals, the Olalekan family. The investigation was arduous, and I had to keep it out of the offices until I was 100% sure that I could trust my fellow employees. My ex-partner’s widow provided the information that allowed us to piece the investigation together.” Her eyes fell on the many friends she had from the force: Ruby, Jefferson, and Gold to name a few. Her eyes twinkled as she leaned down to speak her parting words. “I started at the academy to become a great cop. Instead, being a cop has made me a better person. I want to thank every person that made me standing here tonight possible starting with the love of my life, Emma Swan-Mills. Thank all of you for this honor. It means a lot. Have a great evening.”

Wiping tears from her eyes, Regina carried the key to the city with her back to her seat. The noise of her world fell away as her eyes met Emma’s, her rock, her home.


End file.
